Fires that Forge the Gears
by Albedo238
Summary: (GG X-over #1) Being brought into the world of Ylisse, Dizzy finds herself aiding the Divine Dragon on a quest to destroy a great evil. However, is Dizzy really the key to ending it all? Or will her presence only end up making things worse? Rated T for safety. Takes place after both Awakening and Xrd -REVELATOR-. Will feature elements of other game series.
1. Prologue: The Innocent Gear

**Prologue: The Innocent Gear**

In the outer gardens of Illyria Castle is a young woman sitting on the edge of a fountain. Her long blue hair flows majestically while the yellow ribbons hold it up on either side in a fashion that's rather elegant.

Her outfit is an odd mix of both conservative and provocative, but dosen't seem to take focus off the main parts of her body which are her wings, one black and one white, that seem to move tranquilly and her long, black, salamander-like tail with yellow ribbon tied at the end.

Her crimson eyes scan the pages of the book in her hands while a pleasant smile decorates her beautifully adorable face.

Just then, a bluish-white glow appears in front of the young woman. Catching her attention, she looks at it curiosily at first, but then becomes slightly afraid of the possibility.

"Do not be afraid, child." says the glow in a feminine voice.

Though wanting to answer, the woman remains silent with her mouth slightly ajar.

After a while, the glow turns into a beautiful woman with long, geenish hair while wearing a long dress that reveals a sizeable portion of her chest and a circlet going around her head. However, the most notable feature about the woman is her long, pointed ears.

"Who are you?" asks the young woman. "Are you a Gear?"

"No." says the mysterious woman with a calm voice. "I am the Divine Dragon, Naga. I take it you are Dizzy, correct?"

Shocked at how Naga knew her name, Dizzy just merely nods.

"In that case, my timing is perfect." says Naga. "Dizzy, I have need of you in my world."

"Why me?" asks Dizzy. "Why not Ky or Sol? Or even my brother, Izzy?"

"Those are powerful men." says Naga. "But I've seen what you're capable of, and I have more need of the power that you have. You are called the Child of Light and Darkness, right?"

"That's the title That Man referred to me by, yes." says Dizzy.

"And he says you are the hope of the world beyond his expectations, correct?" Naga asks again.

"I remember him saying that, yes." says Dizzy.

"Then, you are needed." says Naga. "I believe you may be the key to defeating the great evil I have sensed that will occur in my world very soon. Will you help me?"

"You want me to defeat a great evil?" asks Dizzy in slight dismay. "As in 'fight'?"

"Indeed." says Naga.

"But... I don't like fighting." says Dizzy. "I hate violence to no end."

"That may be the case, young one." says Naga. "But sometimes, in order to prevent violence, you must destroy the ones that enjoy causing it."

"Sounds like contradicting." says Dizzy. "In any case, I can't go to another world without letting my family know. If Ky finds out I've left, I don't know if he could handle it. And I definitely know my brother and son would really be worried for me to the point no one would last against their individual wraths."

"I understand." says Naga. "But we haven't much time. Already, the evil is taking root and it won't be long before it consumes my world. This evil... the defenders of my world won't be enough to deal with it. Someone with power like yours will be instrumental in stopping such a catastrophe."

"I don't know..." says Dizzy.

"Dizzy, please." says Naga. "I beseech you. Your power is needed right now. I wish I had another option, but right now, you are my only hope."

"Well, can I at least tell Ky where I'm going?" asks Dizzy.

"I wish you could." says Naga. "But as I said, time is of the essence. I shall create for you a portal to my world. I hope that you will be transported close enough to be of aid, but even I can't be sure. My power is, at times, unpredictable."

"Doesn't sound comforting, but if you need my help that bad, I'll see what I can do." says Dizzy with a sigh.

"Thank you, Dizzy." says Naga. "At any rate, let me create the portal. The rest will be up to you."

After that, Naga disappears and a blue portal opens up a few feet in front of Dizzy, who just sighs as she lays down her book.

"Ky. Izzy. Sin. I'm so sorry." says Dizzy. "I hope this won't be the last time I see any of you."

After that, Dizzy slowly stands up and walks slowly towards the blue portal.

Suddenly, everything slowly flashes to white.

* * *

In a remote field of grass, trees, flowers and mountains, Dizzy is lying on the ground unconcious. Eventually, she opens her eyes and sits up to find herself in a strange world.

"Where am I?" asks Dizzy. "Is this... Naga's world? Naga? Hey, Naga. Are you there?"

Dizzy then fully erects herself onto her feet, still looking around her, but not seeing Naga anywhere in sight.

She then looks to her wings as she says, "Necro. Undine. We... may have a situation here."

Suddenly, her wings transform, the black wing turning into a hooded creature resembling the Grim Reaper, and her white wing turning into a lovely woman with long hair and silky robe. Both of Dizzy's "wings" stretch and yawn.

"What gives, Dizzy?" asks the black wing. "I was enjoying my nap, and then..."

Suddenly, both he and the white wing are shocked when they realize they're not in Illyria anymore.

"Uh, Dizzy?" asks the white wing. "Where are we exactly?"

"Well, while both you and Necro were napping, a woman named Naga appeared before me, saying I was needed to help her in her world, and now... I'm here." says Dizzy nervously.

Necro looks at her angrily and says, "And you didn't consult us for help on this matter?"

"I'm sorry, Necro." says Dizzy. "But Naga said it was urgent."

"Yeah, just like strangers who want you to take candy from them!" says Necro. "What were you thinking?"

"Now, now, let's remain calm." says the white wing. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to what's going on here."

"Right now, I don't know what to do." says Dizzy. "I don't see Naga anywhere, and I have no idea where to go."

"You were saying, Undine?" says a perturbed Necro.

"Do not be afraid." says the voice of Naga.

"Who said that?" asks Undine.

"Naga!" says Dizzy. "Naga, where are you? I thought you were going to help me."

"I would, child." says Naga. "Unfortunately, I have interefered enough, and it should be man that determines the fate of this world, not me. I'm sorry, Dizzy, but you'll need to do this one yourself. Rest assured, you won't be alone as there are others that you may get to help you on this mission. Until then, good luck."

"Well, ain't that convenient?" says Necro.

"So... what do we do now?" asks Undine.

"I don't know." says Dizzy. "For now, let's try to find some help around here."

"Well, that would be a wise course of action." says Undine. "But, if this is another world, then there probably aren't any Gears here, and your presence might alarm others."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Undine's got a point." says Necro. "Usually, I wouldn't care about such a thing, but right now, it might be best if we lay low."

"Yeah, you're right." says Dizzy. "Still, I have no idea where to go right now. I guess until we find a sign or something, I think we just keep going forward."

"About the only thing we can do now." says Undine.

After that, both Necro and Undine go back into wing form before Dizzy continues to walk.

* * *

After a while, Dizzy enters another part of the field, until she sees what could be a person lying face up on the ground.

"Who could that be?" asks Dizzy.

Dizzy runs to the person to see it's a woman. Her long, white hair is done in a peculiar fashion while her black mantle, skirt and thigh highs, red sash, black gloves and polished armor on her chest, shoulders and legs all give her an air of dominance. Or they would if she wasn't unconcious.

Dizzy brings her ear close to the woman's chest, and begins to hear faint but steady thumping.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she says, "Good, she's alive." Thinking to herself, she asks, "I wonder if I should wake her up?"

Suddenly, a rather deep, masculine voice says, "Hey, I thought I heard someone this way!"

Turning her head to her right, Dizzy gasps and says, "Oh no, someone's coming!"

Just then, before she can fully react, a man with short, blue hair while wearing extravagant armor of white with black clothes and a white cape shows up at a distance. The man stops upon seeing Dizzy near the woman and asks, "Hey, who are you?"

Dizzy gasps again, but without answering, she quickly hovers away.

"Don't run away!" says the man.

"Chrom!" says a somewhat high-pitched feminine voice. "Is Robin here?"

Just then, a young woman with blonde hair done in a couple of pigtails while wearing a yellow dress comes up to Chrom, followed by a tall man with brown hair wearing heavy-looking blue armor. They're joined by two others, being a young woman with long, blue hair and wearing blue clothes with a light blue cape and feminine looking armor, and a boy younger than her that's wearing clothes and armor similar to what the woman with white hair was wearing, but is wearing pants instead of a skirt and his breastplate looks more masculine.

"What's the matter, brother?" asks the blonde woman.

"I saw a strange-looking woman." says Chrom.

"What did she look like?" asks the blue-haired woman.

"She... I think she had two different colored wings and a long tail." says Chrom. "She also had blue hair. That's all I saw of her."

"We can worry about her later." says the man in heavy, blue armor. "I believe we found who we're looking for."

Seeing the white-haired woman lying on the ground, Chrom says, "I think you're right, Frederick. I can't believe it's really her! Just like what Naga said!"

The five of them run up to the woman on the ground.

"Mother." says the blue-haired woman.

"It's really Mom." says the young, blue-haired boy.

Unbeknownst to them, Dizzy is listening in while watching from behind a tree.

"They also said 'Naga'." says Dizzy. "Necro. Undine. What can you make of those people?"

Transforming, her wings look at what's taking place.

"No clue, myself." says Undine.

Necro just gives a curious glare.

"How long has she been here?" asks the blonde woman.

"No clue, but she's lucky to not have been raided by bandits while unconscious a second time." says Chrom.

"Still, it seems too convenient." says Frederick.

"Maybe, but still..." says Chrom.

"Chrom, we have to do something." says the blonde woman.

"What do you propose we do?" asks Chrom.

"I-I don't know." says Lissa.

As that was going on, the white-haired woman opens her eyes, which gets everyone to take notice.

"I see you're awake now." says Chrom.

"Hey there." says the blonde woman with a giggle.

The white-haired woman just looks surprised, though in a pleasant way.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?" says Chrom. "Give me your hand."

As Chrom holds out his hand, the white-haired woman takes it and he lifts her up to her feet.

Looking at her calmly, Chrom says, "Welcome back. It's over now."

"Chrom? Is it you?" asks the woman. "Is it really you?"

"You want more proof?" asks Chrom.

Suddenly, Chrom kisses the woman on the lips, which surprises her, but then, she just goes with it as she closes her eyes.

After the kiss is over, Chrom says, "Need any more proof?"

"Chrom!" says the woman, who then hugs Chrom tightly.

"Welcome home, Robin." says Chrom.

"What's this all about?" asks Dizzy.

"You really expect us to know?" asks Necro.

"Whatever is going on there, they all seem happy to see that woman." says Undine.

"Yeah, like they've just been reuninted with her." says Dizzy.

Dizzy and her wings see the happy moment happening between Robin and the others.

"Still..." says Chrom. "I'd like to know where that strange woman went off to."

"Strange woman?" asks Robin.

"Yeah, there was a woman near you." says Chrom. "She had incredibly long, blue hair, two different colored wings and a long, black tail. She ran off before I could properly talk with her. She didn't seem like a brigand, but still... I wish I could get the chance to speak with her. She must have found you before we did."

"Really?" asks Robin.

Hearing this, Dizzy and her wings hide further behind the tree.

"Well, maybe we'll see her again." says the blonde woman. "In the meantime, I think we need to get Robin back home. What do you think, brother?"

"Good idea, Lissa." says Chrom. He then looks at Robin and says, "So, you ready to go see all of our friends?"

"Yes." says Robin. "I'm more than ready."

And with that, the six of them head off in the direction Chrom and the others came from.

When she sees they're all out of sight, Dizzy comes from behind the tree and says, "So, they were all a family."

"Seems that way." says Undine.

"Still, we might need to follow them if we're to find out where we are." says Necro.

"Right." says Dizzy.

"But from a distance." says Undine. "We don't want to alarm anyone."

"I know." says Dizzy. "Let's see where they take us."

After that, Necro and Undine go back into wing form and Dizzy follows Chrom and the others at a slow enough pace while still being able to know where they are.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: Shepherd Dizzy

Quick note to you all, I'm starting over since I feel the story would take too long to go anywhere if I kept the pattern it was going in. I think you will all find that this will be a greater improvement to the pacing and flow of the story. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: Shepherd Dizzy**

Dizzy continues to follow the mysterious family from a distance. Every now and then, one of them looks behind to see if anyone is following them. Each and every time, Dizzy immediately goes into hiding before they can fully turn their head.

Most recently, the young man of the group dressed like his mother turns his head and says, "You know, guys. I think we really are being followed."

Everyone else turns to look in the young man's direction and Chrom says, "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling myself. You know what? Let's see if we can flush out our mysterious follower."

"Of course." says Frederick with a stern expression.

"Wow, I just come back into this world, and already, we have to deal with a stalker." says Robin. "If anything, I just hope its Tharja."

Chrom with his sword unsheathed, Frederick with his lance at the ready and the young woman with blue hair with her sword drawn slowly approach the tree that Dizzy is behind.

"We know you're there!" says Chrom. "We know you're following us! Come out of hiding, and we may talk things over!"

The young man then approaches them and says, "Dad, want me to use some magic to smoke'em out of hiding?"

"Might need to do that, Morgan." says Chrom. "Yeah, get out a fire tome, but don't burn down anything."

"Right." says Morgan getting out a red tome.

A fearful expression painting her face loudly, Dizzy hops out from behind the tree and says, "Wait! I give up!"

"You." says Chrom. "You're that woman."

"I'm sorry I was following you." says Dizzy. "I thought I was far enough behind, but seems you all have good hearing."

"We pretty much need it." says Chrom. "Comes with our occupation."

"In any case, I don't mean you any harm." says Dizzy. "I'm just lost and... I have no idea what your world is like."

"You mean to tell us that you're from another world?" asks Frederick.

"Yes." says Dizzy. "Naga brought me into this world, and... I don't know what to do. She said I was needed to defeat a great evil, and didn't give me any more to go on than that."

Chrom sheathes his sword and says, "Well, if Naga sent you, then I guess I shouldn't have any reason to doubt you. Of course, with those clothes of yours, it'd be pretty obvious you come from another world."

Chrom begins to walk toward Dizzy, but as he gets closer, Necro and Undine transform, putting on defensive postures.

Chrom rears back out of complete shock, and the others are also taken aback by this development.

"What in the world?" asks an absolutely shocked Chrom.

"Necro! Undine!" says a dismayed Dizzy. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Sorry, Dizzy." says Undine. "But how can we trust these people when that man had his sword drawn on you?"

"But he doesn't have it out, now." says Dizzy.

"Can't say the same for that woman or boy." says Necro. "They look poised to attack at a moment's notice."

"Uh, well..." says Morgan.

The woman with blue hair sheathes her sword and says to Morgan, "Put away your tome, brother."

Morgan does as his sister says as he replies, "So what now, Lucina?"

"I guess we just earn this girl's trust." says Lucina.

"There." says Dizzy. "They put away their weapons. Will you two go back into wing form?"

"Very well." says Undine. "Call us if you need us."

After Undine goes back into wing form, Necro says to the others, "I'll rest for the time being, but if any of you decide to hurt Dizzy, you will feel my wrath."

After Necro goes back into wing form, Dizzy says with a sigh, "Those two are supposed to be my guardians, but I feel like I'm the one babysitting them. Doesn't help I also have a baby brother and son to worry about."

"Oh, so you're a sister and a mother?" asks Chrom.

"Yes, I am." says Dizzy. "As you probably heard, my name is Dizzy."

Chrom approaches Dizzy, but stops short.

"Don't worry." says Dizzy. "They won't attack you. I'll make sure they don't."

"Right." says a somewhat suspecting Chrom. "My name is Chrom. I'm the new Exalt of Ylisse."

"Ylisse?" asks Dizzy. "Is that the name of the world I'm in?"

"Well, more like the nation you're in right now." says Chrom.

"Oh, I see." says Dizzy. "I take it an Exalt is like a king?"

"More or less." says Chrom. "I am the primary ruler of the Halidom."

"Well, I guess I myself am a queen to a degree." says Dizzy. "My husband is the High King of Illyria."

Everyone goes into a shocked state from hearing this.

"So, you mean to say you're some form of royalty?" asks Chrom.

"Somewhat." says Dizzy. "It's really hard to explain."

"In any case, do you want to meet the others, Dizzy?" asks Chrom. "For the most part, I can tell you're not a bad person, even if your, um... 'guardians' are quite protective of you."

"I would love to meet them." says Dizzy. "I always enjoy making friends."

Dizzy then goes over to Chrom and the others join with the Exalt and Gear.

"For the most part, you found my wife before I did. It's a long story as to what happened prior to that." says Chrom. "Her name is Robin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dizzy." says Robin with a bow.

Dizzy bows back and says, "Good to meet you as well. I would've woken you up, but... I was afraid about startling you with my appearance and features."

"Don't worry about it too much." says Robin.

"The delicate one is my little sister, Lissa." says Chrom with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Chrom, would you stop calling me delicate? Gods!" says a perturbed Lissa. She then smiles at Dizzy and says, "Ignore my brother, Dizzy. He's rather thick-skulled."

"Well, you bounce back fast." says Dizzy. "And I'll keep that in mind."

"The other two with blue hair are my daughter and oldest child, Lucina and my son, Morgan." says Chrom. "Believe it or not, these two actually come from the future."

"Time travelers?" asks Dizzy.

"Well, I don't remember much except for mom." says Morgan. "But yeah, Lucina and I apparently came from the future."

"Guess he picked that up from me." says Robin. "I too started out with amnesia."

"How horrible." answers a saddened Dizzy.

"Oh don't worry." says Robin. "I'm more or less over the grief of my missing memories."

"Same here." says Morgan with a smile.

"I have to say, Lady Dizzy." says Lucina. "You don't seem surprised that Morgan and I traveled through time. Then again, you did cross worlds, but even then, I get the feeling you know some people that are similar."

"Yeah, I do." says Dizzy. "Their names are Axl Low and I-No. The latter comes from the future, but the former, surprisingly, comes from the past."

Shaking herself out of his sudden stupor, Chrom says, "And last but not least, this is our fellow knight and guardian, Frederick."

"Pleasure to meet you, milady." says Frederick with a bow.

"Same here." says Dizzy with a bow. "I know a man named Frederick, as well. Well, his name used to be Frederick, but now, he goes by his earned name of Sol Badguy. He can be nice, but he's got quite an attitude."

"With a name like 'Badguy', I suppose he would." says a joking Chrom.

"All joking aside..." Frederick starts to say. "...I must know what you are, Lady Dizzy. I need to ascertain if you're truly a good person, or if you're someone the Shepherds will have to deal with."

"Shepherds?" asks a confused Dizzy. "You're going to send sheep-herders after me?"

"Not the same kind of Shepherd, I can assure you." says Chrom. "To put it in a better way, we just need to know what species you are. I have to admit, we've never met anyone with your features before, especially one with 'living' wings."

Dizzy sighs and says, "I can assure you that I AM half-Human."

"So you do have human in you." says a curious Chrom.

"The word, 'half' doesn't exactly instill one with comfort and peace of mind." says a curt Frederick.

"Well, I was getting to that." says Dizzy. "As for my other half, I'm what's known as a Genetically Enhanced Augmented Retroframe."

"Huh?" asks a confused Robin.

"Yeah, I didn't get any of that either." says a worried and confused Lissa.

"For a more abbreviated term..." Dizzy starts to say. "...I'm a Gear."

"A Gear?" asks a confused Chrom. "Does that mean you're some form of shapeshifter?"

"That's ONE of my abilities." says Dizzy. "It's hard to explain to a person that's never heard of a Gear, let alone an entirely new world."

"I've heard of gears that are used in machinery." says Chrom. "But never heard of a living person calling themselves a Gear."

"Definitely." says Frederick. "I'm finding this all a bit hard to swallow."

As that was going on, Morgan starts to walk a little in the direction the group was going in and seems to be smelling something.

"Hey, everyone." says Morgan. "Do you smell that? Smells like something is burning."

Just then, he notices the town ahead is in flames.

A wide-eyed Morgan goes, "Guys, we might have a problem!"

Everyone looks in Morgan's direction.

"Oh no, that same town is on fire!" says a shocked Lissa.

"Not more brigands!" says Chrom. "Shepherds! To arms!"

"Right!" says Frederick.

"Robin, I hope your combat and tactical skills haven't diminished during your death!" says Chrom.

"Don't worry, Chrom!" says Robin. "I still got my weapons and I'm ready to serve!"

"Hey, let me help you all!" says Dizzy ignoring the part about Robin's "death".

"Can you fight?" asks Chrom.

"A little." says Dizzy. "Mainly, it's Necro and Undine that fight for me. But yes, I do have my fair share of combat abilities. What I lack in skill and technique, I make up for in sheer power."

"Not the best answer in the world, but I suppose it's better than nothing." says Chrom.

"Let's hurry!" says Lissa.

After that, the "Shepherds" and Dizzy all rush to the town.

* * *

The town is being overrun with several gruff and unsavory men in grungy clothes and mismatched armor, each one using a different weapon.

"I thinks it's about time we make the Ylisseans pay for destroying Plegia as they did, men!" says the man who looks slightly fancier, despite his gruffness. "Rob the people and burn everything to the ground! They'll know not to come to our land anymore!"

The townsfolk are running and panicking for their lives.

Very soon, Chrom's group and Dizzy arrive in the town.

A lone villager sees Chrom's group and let's out a big smile as he says, "It's the Shepherds! We're saved!"

"That's right!" says Chrom. "Leave those brigands to us! The rest of you, get to safety!"

As the townsfolk evacuate, Chrom says, "Ready, everyone?"

"Ready!" the other Shepherds shout.

"Dizzy, I hope you got what it takes to deal with such thugs." says Chrom.

Frederick adds to that, "Milord is right. These brigands will give you no quarter, so don't give any in return. It's kill or be killed."

"I don't exactly like killing." says Dizzy. "I try to avoid it by any means necessary."

"Well, I don't think these criminals will share your pacifism." says Lucina. "Let's just hope your powers will be enough to at least ward them off."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with far worse people and creatures in my world." says Dizzy with a smile. "A few brigands should be no trouble."

Just then, a brigand sees the Shepherds and says, "Looks like a few more came ta'..." However, he then looks closer and says, "Blimey, it's tha' Shepherds!"

"That's right!" says Chrom. "And if you stay here, you will die!"

"Necro! Undine! Let's go to work! I have need of you two!" says Dizzy.

Necro and Undine transform and Necro says, "Say no more! I was getting kind of bored, anyway!"

The brigands looks even more scared as he says, "Wha... what tha' hell? What in tha' world is that?"

"Distracted?" asks Chrom. "That's going to cost you!"

In a flash, Chrom charges and cuts the brigand down.

"Auuugh!" shouts the dying brigand.

As he collapses to the ground, another one close by says, "You'll pay for that, ya' dastards!"

"You got a death wish, we shall grant it!" says Robin as she readies a yellow tome with a symbol that looks like a cross between a lightning bolt and an arrow. As she sees the brigands rushing at them, she flips open the book, starts to make hand gestures and says, "Thoron!"

Out of the magic circle created by the palm of her hand, Robin lets fly a long beam of electricity, sending one of the brigands fly away via dead on impact.

The brigand crashes into the building, and having him cough up blood before falling to the ground.

"Yup, Robin's still got it." says Lissa with a cute yet fierce smile before hefting her axe to go to battle herself.

"Let's get to it, then!" says Lucina as she charges into the fray behind her father.

"Right behind you!" says Morgan arming himself with his red tome.

"Dizzy, you'll be with me!" says Frederick.

Nodding, Dizzy, along with Frederick charge into battle, with Dizzy floating a few inches off the ground.

Robin sees five axe-wielders coming from the right towards the group and she shouts, "Chrom! Lucina! To the right!"

"On it!" replies Chrom.

Chrom and Lucina go to dispatch the axe-wielders. One tries to swipe at Lucina's head, but she pulls it out of the way in time, and counters with a stab to the man's chest.

After driving her sword in deep, basically turning the brigand into a kebob, Lucina kicks the brigand off the end of her sword, forcing him to the ground.

One tries to attack Lucina from behind, but just as she's about to react, Chrom chops the brigand's axe hand off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiieeee!" screams the brigand.

Silencing him, Chrom slashes the brigand's throat, making him keel over.

Knowing to leave those guys to Chrom and Lucina, Robin then starts to fling more Thoron beams at some sword-fighters and tome-users headed her way.

She sees a cavalier charging in towards Morgan, and seeing Lissa is close by, Robin shouts to her while pointing to the mounted knight, "Lissa! Take him down!"

"With pleasure!" says Lissa as she charges in and brings down her axe, cutting the knight's horse, causing him to fall off.

As the cavalier tries to stand up, he's too late to be ready for Lissa's next swing. He uses his lance to guard himself, but Lissa uses her axe to chop the spear in half.

Aiding his aunt, Morgan blasts the cavalier with fire magic, roasting him alive.

"Wow!" says an amazed Dizzy. "These people aren't even Gears! In fact, they're not even metahumans! And yet, they fight so ferociously!"

"Don't get distracted, Dizzy!" says Frederick impaling a swordsmen with his lance. "Stay focused on the battle!"

"Uh, right." says Dizzy. "What should I do?"

"Take out those distant mages!" says Robin. "If you have long range on you, then that should take care of them!"

"Necro! Undine!" says Dizzy to her wings. "You heard her!"

"I thought we'd never get our chance!" says Necro as he lets loose a big orb of fire and shoots it at the mages.

Seeing how big the blast is and how fast it's coming, the mages try their best to run away from it, but it hits them, burning them and sending them flying.

"Holy cow!" says Lissa with amazement over "Dizzy's" attack. "Now THAT was a magic attack!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, honey!" says a proud Necro. "Why don't we give them a few more examples of our power, Undine?"

"As long as we don't cause too much destruction." says Undine.

"Right, mother." says Necro.

Some archers begin to appear and Robin says, "Archers to the front left!"

"I'll deal with them!" says Undine.

As the archers are about to let fly some arrows, Undine immediately releases a cold blast at them, their hands and bows suddenly encased in ice.

"Ubelievable!" mutters Robin.

"What sorcery is this?" shouts an archer.

"You'd better worry less about what sorcery it is and more about your own lives!" says Necro.

The brigands look at Dizzy as Necro produces a large hand axe in his right hand.

"Just don't kill them if possible, Necro." says Dizzy.

"As you say." says Necro with a sigh. But then his skull-face shows itself to be maliable as he smiles wider than normal and says, "But it doesn't mean we can't have fun."

As Dizzy begins to charge, Undine produces a white sword in her right hand and shield in her left.

Seeing Dizzy charge for them, the helpless brigands start to run away.

"Don't leave yet!" says Necro. "I still want to have my fun!"

After saying that, Necro swings the axe, releasing an energy wave to that sends the archers flying away.

"You're a monster!" says a charging sword-fighting brigand.

As the brigand tries to slash at Dizzy, Undine blocks it with her shield and says, "You call her a monster, but last I checked, she didn't attack an innocent village!"

Throwing the brigand's sword slash away, Undine use her own sword to disarm the brigand. After that, she puts away the sword and shield, and strikes him down a lightning blast.

"I'll kill you!" shouts a sword-fighter that manages to slip through Necro's defenses, and tries to cut Dizzy by bringing his sword down onto her shoulder.

However, as he does, he becomes horrified by the result as his sword not only didn't cut her, but it also shattered upon impact.

"What?" says a terrified brigand. "What manner of demon are you?"

"I'm not a demon." says Dizzy. "But I'm not a saint, either."

And with that, Dizzy holds out both of her hands and releases a light blast that knocks the brigand a few feet off the ground before he lands on his back.

Just then, an axe-fighter tries to rush at Dizzy to attack her from behind.

"Now, I've got you!" says the brigand.

Before he knows it, Dizzy's long tail turns into ferocious beast with saber-like teeth as it stretches and grabs the brigand without the teeth actually impaling him.

"You shouldn't have done that." says Dizzy looking behind herself with a sorrowful expression.

Before the brigand can say anything out of the fear he's feeling right now, Dizzy's tail throws him far away.

"That was incredible!" says Chrom. "I've never seen such abilities in my life!"

Frederick can only give Dizzy a cautious and worried glare.

Dizzy then turns to the brigand leader, who looks like he's about to pee his pants when she does.

Throwing his axe down, he shouts, "I SURRENDER! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Screaming, the brigand runs away.

Dizzy sighs out of relief as she falls to her legs with her hands over her chest and says, "Thank goodness that's all over.

Putting her hands to the ground and closing her eyes, she starts to pray.

"Oh heavenly father, please help those who lived to find a new way in life. And for those that died, make sure their souls will be reborn as truer people." Dizzy prays. "I pray for the day the madness of warfare and destruction comes to an end, and that everyone can disregard the attrocities of fear, greed and hatred. Please let this world, my own and many others that are possibly out there know peace. I ask these all in your name. Amen."

Undine hugs Dizzy around from behind her neck while Necro gently strokes Dizzy's hair.

"That was a lovely prayer." says Robin.

Dizzy looks to see the others come up to her from behind.

Dizzy the says after a bit of silence, "Necro, Undine, you may rest now."

"Sure thing, Dizzy." says Undine.

"Well, that was fun." says Necro stretching his limbs. "Call us if you need more bad guys dealt with."

After that, Necro and Undine go back into wing form.

"Why did you pray for the brigands?" asks Frederick. "Such lowlives made their choice, and will never be seen as anything else but beasts by innocent people."

"Everyone bears a certain burden, and no one is truly beyond forgiveness." says Dizzy. "We all have a certain amount of guilt. All that matters is how we deal with it and how it affects others."

"You say you're not a saint, and yet, you play the part of one very well." says Frederick.

"A true saint does his or her best to not hurt others." says Dizzy. "I've hurt many people, so I'm beyond consideration for sainthood."

"You know, if Emmeryn still had her full self, I think she'd like you." says Chrom. "She'll like you anyway, but I wish she was fully aware of herself to understand such things better."

"Anyway, we better help with the village." says Lucina. "Many of the townsfolk put the blazes out, but we need to make sure the place is kept safe from any more of these types of attacks."

"Right you are, Lucina." says Chrom.

* * *

As everything looks to be in shape, Chrom's group and Dizzy are in the main square of town.

"Well, glad this town didn't suffer as much as it could have." says Chrom.

"Yeah, and we're glad to have such help!" says Lissa. "We were not only lucky to get our master tactician back, but we also got help from such a person like Dizzy!"

"Yeah, I have to admit, those powers defintiely impressed me, Dizzy." says Chrom. "Is that the kind of stuff you're capable as a... what did you call yourself again? A... Gear?"

"That's right." says Dizzy. "And whether it be good or bad, those are just a few examples of the powers I'm capable of. There's so much more I can do, or rather both Necro and Undine can do. And even then, I can still do a good bit on my own."

"I have to say, you have so many gifts that I totally pale in comparison." says Robin. "If you knew tactics, I might become completely useless."

"Don't say that, mom." says Morgan.

"Don't worry, Morgan." says Robin. "Just a case of hyperbole."

"At any rate, the Shepherds could definitely use the help of someone as powerful as you." says Chrom. "So how about it? Will you join us?"

"Me? Join the Shepherds?" asks Dizzy. "Does that mean there will be more fighting?"

"I'm afraid so." says Chrom. "But that's just how things go. At any rate, I'll be sure that we take the biggest load. Don't want to burden you with any fights and deaths you don't want to be a part of."

"Thank you, my Exalt." says Dizzy with a bow. "In that case, I gladly accept."

"Wow, I'm so excited!" says Lissa. "We get Robin back AND we get a new Shepherd! And a powerful one to boot! The gang is going to be so amazed when we get back to Castle Ylisse!"

"Agreed." says Robin. "I can't wait to see how everyone is doing."

"I can assure you it's going to be an event you'll never forget, dear." says Chrom.

Dizzy just smiles pleasantly.

"Excuse me!" says a voice.

Everyone looks to see a village man.

"Yes? What is it?" asks Chrom.

"I couldn't help but notice that was the legendary Robin among all of you." says the village man. "That is her, right?"

"Yes, I'm Robin." says Robin with a bright smile.

"Incredible!" says the villager. "You've done so much for us and the whole word! If you all stay for the night, I trust you that we'll make it all worth your while."

"Generous, no doubt." says Frederick. "But we must be on our way to Ylisstol."

"Right." says Chrom. "Exaltly duties and all that, you know?"

"Aw, too bad." says the man. "Next time you visit, though, you must stay and take a sampling of our humble town."

"We'll definitely consider it." says Chrom.

"Thank you, milord." says the villager with a bow.

"In any case, we need to be on our way." says Frederick.

"Right." says Chrom. He then turns to Dizzy and says, "Ready to go, Dizzy? It shouldn't be too far from Ylisstol. We should be there before evening sets."

"I'm ready." says Dizzy with a smile. "Let's go."

And with that, the Shepherds leave the small town, along with the new member they've recruited.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: A Reunion & an Introduction

**Chapter 2: A Reunion & an Introduction**

Back in the outer gardens of Illyria Castle during the evening, a young man whose brilliant blonde hair done in a ponytail is matched only by the exquisiteness of his blue eyes appears. His loose-fitting, yet regal-looking white outfit with blue trim makes him seem majestic, all topped off with his flowing, blue cape. By his side is a sword in scabbard that seems to glow with an ethereal power.

He looks around the gardens and says, "Dizzy! It's getting late! We need to retire!"

When he doesn't get a response, he just says, "Dizzy? Where are you?"

He then gets to the fountain and sees a book lying on the edge. Looking at it, he gets a fearful expression.

"This was the book Dizzy was going to read." says the man. "But, if the book is here... where is Dizzy?"

Starting to worry more, he looks around, almost seeming to panic.

The man then yells out, "Guards! We have an emergency!"

Soon, a man in a brown uniform approaches the young man and asks, "King Ky, what is the matter?"

"Where is Dizzy?" asks Ky. "Where is my wife?"

"I... I thought she was here in the gardens." says the man. "At least she was the last time I checked."

"Oh, this is not good." says Ky. "Listen, I want you to inform King Leo about this! And get someone to send a message to Sol and my son! I feel I'm going to need their help with this!"

"As you wish, your majesty." says the man. "But what about your wife's brother?"

"Find him if you can." says Ky. "However, no telling where he could be."

"Right." says the man with a bow before leaving.

After Ky is alone, he thinks to himself, "Oh, Sol, Izzy and Sin are going to be so mad at me about this. Where could Dizzy have gone off to?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the evening, the group approaches a large, Renaissance-style town where the stone buildings are many and the citizens are legion.

"Here we are, Dizzy!" says Lissa. "This is Ylisstol, the largest city in all of Ylisse!"

Dizzy takes a moment to soak in the sight. Though she seems unimpressed by the scale of the city, she still smiles about how peaceful the place is.

"It's not as fancy as Illyria." says Dizzy. "But, it does remind me of it. Or at least when it's not being ransacked."

"I take it your world has its share of troubles." says Lucina.

"Yeah." says Dizzy. "But we manage. And even after all of the trouble, the rebuilding isn't all that bad."

"You will have to share more about your world, Lady Dizzy." says Lucina. "I'm sure it will get us to understand you better."

"Sure, I'll be glad to." says Dizzy.

"Ah, home sweet home!" says Robin. "I wonder how the people of this city have been since I left?"

"Well, aside from mourning your death constantly, the bards also sing your praises on a daily basis." says Chrom. "And the poets that wrote about you have become almost as famous as you. In fact, I think Brady's violin solo he wrote for you made him a household name in that people around the world come for miles just to hear him play."

"Yeah." says Lissa with a slight frown. "It was good music, but the way it sounds is so tragic, I just about always wanted to cry listening to it because I was always reminded of you."

"I'm so sorry about my decision back then." says Robin. "I knew it would cause you all to grieve. But, I didn't know it would get to be that bad."

"Well, don't worry." says a reassuring Chrom. "You're back with us, and your ressurection is only going to serve to make you even more famous than you were in the past."

"Uh, I'm a little confused." says Dizzy. "I heard you mention something about Robin dying, and I thought it was a metaphor. But now, you talk about her 'resurrection'. Do you mean that Lady Robin actually died?"

"Not to mince words... yes." says Chrom. "At least, that's how it could have ended up if not for what Naga told us."

"Wow." says Dizzy.

"We'll talk more about it when we get to the castle, though I don't know if it will be tonight." says Frederick. "Let us be on our way. It is about to get dark."

"Right you are, Frederick." says Chrom.

"Let's go see the others!" says Lissa.

And with that, the group begins to make their way through the town.

Suddenly, an old man takes notice of Robin, and says, "Sweet blessed Naga! Is that the great Lady Robin?"

Hearing him, the other citizens all look to see that Robin is indeed among the group, all of them with the biggest smiles ever.

"Better brace yourself, Robin." says Lissa leaning in close to the tactician.

"I can't believe it!" says a man. "She's returned! The great slayer of Grima has returned from the dead!"

"It's a miracle!" says a young woman. "This has to be a miracle by Naga!"

Soon, just about the whole town flocks to Robin in droves.

"Wow, I really am famous!" says Robin.

"Told ya'!" says Lissa.

"Welcome back, Lady Robin!" says a rotund woman.

"All of Ylisse just hasn't been the same without you, Lady Robin!" says a young man.

"You mean the whole world, don't you?" says a young woman.

"Let us know if we can do anything for you!" says another old man.

"Wow, thank you all!" says Robin. "It's so great you all think so highly of me!"

"We always have." says an elderly woman. "You weren't the Shepherds' master tactician for nothing. But destroying the Fell Dragon the way you did by sacrificing your life... that's made you nothing short of legendary."

"She's right!" says a man. "And now that you've been resurrected, I'm sure even the heavens will put you down in the history books!"

"I never thought I'd amount to so much." says Robin. "To think I started out as a mere tactician with amnesia, and now, I've become a legend in this world. It truly is amazing."

"Let's hear it for Lady Robin!" says a young man. "Long live her greatness and legend!"

"YAY!" shout all of the citizens before blasting out in thunderous applause and cheers.

"Well, if you're all done with the heaping of praise..." says Frederick. "...we really need to get to the palace."

As Frederick moves ahead of the group, he then tries to move through the gigantic gathering of people in the city, only forced to deal with more who take notice of Robin.

As they manage to get through enough people, the group finally makes it to an opening.

However, while the attention is fixated on Robin, a young girl takes notice of Dizzy and asks, "Was that an angel? Does Lady Robin have a guardian angel with her?"

A woman kneels down next to the girl and says, "Were you noticing that woman, too?"

"Yeah." says the girl. "Is she Lady Robin's guardian angel?"

"Who knows?" asks the woman. "I have to say, she's definitely a strange one."

"Incredible." says Dizzy. "You really ARE that famous, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." says Robin. "Not sure if I'm worthy of it, to be honest."

"Robin, you've always been worthy to me." says Chrom. "You were worthy when I first found you in that field unconcious so long ago, and you're definitely worthy today. Never think otherwise."

"I'll keep that in mind." says Robin.

Though confused, Dizzy can't help but smile through her confusion.

* * *

As the group enters the castle, they walk into a room that would be the grand hall.

"Everyone, wait here." says Chrom. "I'm going to tell the news to our friends."

"Right." says Robin. "I can't wait!"

"I'm sure you're going to love every minute of it." says Chrom with a wink.

After that, Chrom leaves the grand hall.

"So, how many friends do you all have?" asks Dizzy. "Or more to the point, how many members of the Shepherds are there?"

"I believe if you count Exalt Chrom and all of us, plus the current ones we have as well as the children from the future..." says Frederick. "...I believe it comes to around 38 members."

"That many?" asks Dizzy. "I know the number of knights in this kingdom has to be larger, but still... Exalt Chrom must be incredibly charismatic to get that many following his banner."

"Well, if anything, milord may have recruited a lot of them." says Frederick. "But in reality, it's Lady Robin here who got the most of them to open up. It was HER charisma that got them to work together with her and each other."

"I suppose both Ky and myself and have been like that." says Dizzy. "Mainly Ky for his political stature. And even then, when he was merely the Captain of the Internation Police Force, he always had a charm about him that got people to want to fight alongside him. I know that same charm won me over, and he and I ended up becoming lovers."

"Wow, sounds so romantic." says Lissa. "I'll never forget the day Vaike proposed to me. Of course, being Chrom's brother-in-law has made him a little softer in Chrom's eyes. But you know? I think that's for the best."

"Yeah, and I'll always remember the day that Chrom proposed to me." says Robin. "In fact, the day he confessed his love was equally special. Ironically, it would be after a couple of uncomfortable moments. But hey, I guess it does prove that old saying about couples."

"What's that?" asks Lissa.

"Oh, you don't know?" asks Robin.

"Um, am I supposed to?" Lissa answers with her own question.

"Well... let's forget I said anything." says an innocent Robin.

"Yes, well..." says Frederick. "In any case, we may not be as large as the Ylissean knights, but as Ylisse's elite fighting force, the Shepherds go above and beyond to protect those in need, be they in our country or others."

"It's still impressive to this day that the Shepherds started out as a mere group of sorts that dealt with meager troublemakers." says Lissa. "And now, many years later, that same group would become a force that would determine the fate of the world. Amazing how such events will alter your destiny."

"Remember what mom says, aunt Lissa." says Morgan. "'We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the bonds we form that tie us together.'"

"Well said, Morgan." says an impressed Robin. "Well said."

"So you don't believe in anything like fate?" asks Dizzy.

"Fate is just something to give people false peace of mind, or to make them think it's a higher power at work." says Robin. "Gods we may have in this world, but it's really us mortals that shape our future and determine our course in life. And to me, that makes me feel stronger and able to accomplish more on my own than just having some form of divinity do it for me."

"That's really deep." says Dizzy. "In fact, I've never taken the time to consider that possibility. Then again, I'm still quite young."

"We all have learning to do." says Frederick. "I'm sure that, even with your 'gifts', you'll have plenty to study up on."

"Believe me, even in my own world, there's still so much I have yet to learn." says Dizzy.

"Then maybe learning new things in our world will make you better prepared for the event that you do return to yours." says Frederick.

"You think so?" asks Dizzy.

"We all have new things to learn, milady." says Lucina. "How we choose to learn them, and the pace we want to learn them at is our own, and only our own. Took me a long time to realize that."

"How so?" asks Dizzy.

"You'll learn one of these days." says Lucina. "Rest assured, I won't leave you ignorant while you're here."

Dizzy replies with, "Thank you, Princess Lucina."

"Just Lucina is fine." says the young sword-woman with a giggle.

Chrom then returns to the grand hall and says, "Everyone's ready. Come on!"

"Right." says Robin with a nod and fiercely cute smile.

"I sure hope everyone likes me." says Dizzy.

"Well, you might be our strangest newcomer yet." says Lissa. "But don't worry, I just know the other Shepherds are going to love you."

After that, everyone begins to walk to the doorway.

* * *

In the throne room, a large gathering of people are there, with three women surrounding what looks to be a baby girl with blue hair of at least two years. One of the women looks to be a young teen with long, green hair and pointed ears while her outfit doesn't leave a terrible amount to the imagination, while another woman has blonde hair done in a couple of braids hanging over her shoulders, and her light green clothing gives her a soft elegance. And finally, the other woman is a black haired woman with gold circlet and her black outfit is to a point, even more revealing than the green haired girl's, what with the mesh parts and openings over the chest, stomach and inner legs that her black robes fail to cover.

"Look, Lucina!" says the green-haired girl to the baby girl. "Mommy is home!"

"Aren't you... happy... Lucina?" asks the blonde women as if she's struggling to speak.

"You must've missed her for so long." says the black-haired woman. "I know I have."

"Well, what are you what are you waiting for?" Chrom whispers to Robin. "Go say hello."

Robin then approaches everyone and says, "Hey, everyone."

"WELCOME HOME, ROBIN!" shouts the whole gang.

"It's good to be home." says Robin with the biggest smile she's ever had.

"Oh, Robin!" says a girl with dark brown, borderline black clothes and armor and long, brown hair as she has tears in her eyes.

The girl tries to run to Robin, but before she can make it, she trips and falls on her face.

"Is she okay?" Dizzy asks.

"She's fine, more or less." says Lissa with a shrug. "That's just Sumia for you."

Robin approaches Sumia, who's manages to lift her head up and go, "Ow! Not again."

"Poor Sumia." says Robin as kneels down to her. "Haven't changed a bit, have you? But then... you wouldn't be the Sumia we know and love if you did."

"So you still think I'm a plain and boring girl?" asks a downtrodden Sumia.

"Far from it." says Robin with a warm smile. "You were never plain to begin with."

Sumia says with a bright smile, "Thank you, Robin." She then notices Dizzy, who just waves, and Sumia gives her the most curious expression.

Noticing Sumia, Robin says, "That's a new friend of ours. Her name is Dizzy. She's going to be joining the Shepherds."

"Really?" asks Sumia.

"That's right." says Chrom. "So this day is twice as special; we get Robin back AND we get a new Shepherd."

"Yeah, and you all need to see all the powers Dizzy has!" says Lissa. "She's amazing!"

"More amazing than the Vaike?" asks a man with blonde hair in an unusual style and wearing armor that doesn't look like it protects all that well, among other clothes made for a fighter.

"Oh, you HAVE to see this girl in action!" says Lissa. "You're all going to be impressed, if not a little terrified."

Dizzy looks solemn.

Noticing this, Morgan says, "Aunt Lissa, you might want to hold off of all that praise. I think you're kind of making Lady Dizzy feel uncomfortable."

"Really?" asks Lissa.

"Remember, Lissa." says Dizzy. "As incredible as my power is, I absolutely loathe violence."

"Oh, sorry." says Lissa.

"Well, we can discuss more with Dizzy later." says Chrom. "In the meantime, I think baby Lucina wants to see her mother."

Standing up, Sumia says, "Yeah, Lucina has been a wreck ever since you left, eventhough Chrom has been doing his best to tend to her needs. I think she needs her mother more than ever."

"Oh, Lucina." says Robin as she sees the baby with the three women. While still kneeling, she says, "Come here, my child. I've wanted to see you for so long. I just hope you remember me."

"Go see her, Lucina." says the green-haired girl as she lightly pushes baby Lucina forward.

"Don't hog her all to yourself, though." says the black-haired woman.

As baby Lucina approaches Robin, she gets a good enough look at the white-haired tactician.

Joy finding her face, baby Lucina shouts, "Mommy!"

Wasting no time, Lucina runs up to Robin, who holds her arms out.

"Her first word!" says Chrom. "That was her first word!"

As the two embrace each other, Robin picks up the baby Lucina and says, "I'm so glad to see you again, Lucina. I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. I feel terrible for missing your first birthday. But rest assured, I'm not going anywhere. I plan to be with you for as long as possible."

Chrom comes near them and says, "I can't believe she said her first word! And of all times, it was on your return! I'll never forget this moment for as long as possible."

"And I want to be with you to experience more incredible moments like this one." says Robin.

"Anyway, let me see Lucina." says Chrom after Robin and Lucina have embraced for a while. "Why don't you go say hi to all of our friends? They've been waiting for you for a long time. And while you're at it, you can introduce Dizzy to them."

"Sounds good." says Robin as she gives baby Lucina to Chrom. After that, she turns to all of the others and asks, "Well, what are you all waititng for? It's been a year and a half, so let's celebrate!"

"YEAH!" say the others.

After that all of the others begin to move towards Robin, who holds onto Dizzy's right hand and says, "Let's go say to hi to all of them, okay?"

"Sure." says Dizzy.

"I missed you so much, Robin!" says the green-haired girl hugging Robin. "Let's play a game!"

"Sure thing, Nowi." says Robin hugging the girl back. "But maybe not tonight. It's getting pretty late."

"It's so good to see you're back!" says a woman with long red hair and white armor and outfit designed in a unique fashion.

"It's good to be back, Cordelia." says Robin.

"Yeah, I've hardly been able to eat as much as I use to." says a knight in green armor and with messy-looking, muddy green hair. "And for me, that's unheard of."

"I'm sorry you almost starved yourself over me, Stahl." says Robin.

"Robin, I found a new curse to keep you from vanishing again!" says the black haired woman that was with baby Lucina.

"Thanks, Tharja." says Robin. "I promise to never do something like that again."

"I knew Naga would hear our cries for you, Robin." says a feminine-looking man with long, blonde hair and white outfit.

"I'm glad you didn't lose hope, Libra." says Robin.

After a few more people tell Robin "Welcome back", a young, reddish brown-haired boy in a funny hat and black armor comes up to Dizzy and asks, "So, Chrom and Robin say you're joining the Shepherds, right?"

"That's correct." says Dizzy. "My name is Dizzy."

"Pleasure to meet you." says Ricken. "My name is Ricken. Tell me, what exactly are you? Those wings and that tail tell me you're definitely far from human. Hope that doesn't sound bigoted."

"I've heard and faced worse." says Dizzy. "Don't think too hard about it."

"I've been meaning to ask about you, as well." says a man with shoulder-length, light blue hair, and clothes and armor that have a noble air. "By the way, if you must know my name, fair lady, I am Duke Virion of Rosanne of Valm. And to top it off, I'm also the Archest of Archers."

"I concur about wanting to ascertain more knowledge on what bipedal organism you are." says a woman with dark reddish-brown hair in a basic style and length while wearing a hat similar to that of Ricken, but having on a large robe and extravagant garments. "You are most astonishing on just how a species like you could exist, especially in our corporeal world. Oh, and the persona of my being is Miriel."

"Yeah, and besides..." says a woman with bright red, short hair in brilliant red armor approaching. "...if Lissa says you're as powerful as you are, then I've damn well got to test that out for myself. Name's Sully."

Dizzy says looking solemn, "Pleasure to meet you all, but I'm afraid you don't want to test how powerful I am, Ms. Sully. My powers are beyond your understanding."

"Then all the more reason to test them out." Sully responds back.

Dizzy, still looking solemn, sighs and says, "If you must know, I come from another world."

"I assume you refer to the Outrealms." says Miriel.

Realizing she's never heard of "Outrealms" before, Dizzy becomes a bit startled, though she continues with, "I suppose you could say that, but it's more complicated. Naga brought me into this world, saying my power could be used to help."

"But what exactly are you?" asks Ricken.

Dizzy says, "Well, just to be clear, I AM half-Human. But, as for my other half, I'm a type of lifeform from my world known as a Gear."

"A Gear?" asks a confused Virion.

"Yes, I fear I do not comprehend." says Miriel.

Looking back at Dizzy after she has finished with her reunion, Robin says, "I guess we're about to learn about our newest member."

"Basically, for all of you who are not familiar with my kind..." Dizzy starts to say. "...Gears, or Genetically Enhanced Augmented Retroframes were not an original species, but one that was created by humans in my world in the early 21st century. You see, you have magic in your world, and the humans of my world discovered and created magic, which was used in the making of Gears."

"So you're basically made from magic?" asks a man with stylishly short hair that matches Virion's, and armor and clothes that look to be made for horseback combat. "No wonder you're so beautiful."

"Is really now the time, Inigo?" asks a girl with short hair that matches Stahl's, and wearing heavy, purple armor.

"Well, I speak the truth, Kjelle." says Inigo. "I'm not flirting. Honest."

"Yeah, right." says a girl with silver hair done in long pigtails and wearing medium armor, boots and skirt.

"I'm glad you think that, sir." says Dizzy with a soft smile.

"Just don't get any ideas, Inigo." says Robin. "You're married, and so is she."

"Not officially." says Dizzy. "Complications kind of keep Ky and me from marrying for real."

"But you still have a son, right?" asks Robin.

"I do." says Dizzy.

"It's all the same to me." Robin replies back.

"In any case..." says Dizzy. "...most Gears were either created artificially or were once human only to be converted into a Gear. However, I was born a Human-Gear hybrid. Same goes for my son, Sin, although Ky seems to have absorbed my Gear cells in the process. What will become of him, I don't know."

"Wow, you're talking some complicated stuff here, Wings." says a man with attractively short, orange hair and wearing black clothing and armor, along with a matching headband. He also seems to have a sucker in his mouth. His reaction to Dizzy's talk is just to scratch his head.

"Yes, I must admit, this is hard to fathom." says a woman with brown shirt, furry shorts, a load of brown fur as well as what appears to be brown, rabbit ears. "I almost assumed you to be a missing member of the Taguel race, but now, you're saying you're some unheard of species created by magic. Only difference between you and other members of your kind is that you were born naturally. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, but I suspect that's not what's confusing you, Ms., uh..." says Dizzy.

"My name is Panne, and you catch on quick, milady." says the bunny woman. "What confuses me is that you're saying you gave birth to another of these... hybrids. And yet, somehow, the man you reproduced with picked up your... essence, I guess we could call it?"

"My cells, yes, but call them whatever you want to." says Dizzy.

"So, what abilities do you possess as a... Gear, you call yourself?" asks a man with black hair, glasses and an outfit nearly similar to that of Miriel's. "What do they include?"

"Well, each Gear possesses different abilities based on their DNA, class and/or traits." says Dizzy. "However, for me, I possess a great number of abilities; I can use multiple types of magic, shapeshift parts of my body, transform and fly. And as the type of Gear that I am, my muscular strength is more than ten times that of the average human, and my skin is extremely durable."

"Yeah, no kidding about that last part!" says Morgan. "A brigand tried to cut Dizzy, but as his sword made contact with her skin, it broke into pieces! You guys had to be there!"

A shocked expression paints the whole group, except for Tharja, who just has on the most fascinated look on her face.

"I will admit, I wouldn't get as far as I have without my two systems, Necro and Undine." says Dizzy. "They take the form of my two wings. Necro, Undine, you two want to say hello? Don't make everyone panic too much, now."

Suddenly, Dizzy's wings transform, and the shocked expressions grow to astronomical levels. Of course, Tharja's fascinated look now almost seems to be that of pure joy.

"These are my systems." says Dizzy.

"Pleasure to meet you all." says Undine. "My name is Undine. I represent Dizzy's more benevolent side."

"And I'm Necro." says the black, reaper wing himself. "I'm more of Dizzy's unihibited side that's all about pure combat."

"They both protect me from harm." says Dizzy. "They both do it to extremes, though Undine does it more out of a motherly sense while Necro is like that bouncer in front of the entrance to the bar combined with a battle-crazed soldier."

"And if any of you try to hurt or take advantage of Dizzy, you will regret it!" says Necro pointing to each of the people in front.

"That's enough, Necro." says Dizzy stroking him. "If you be good tonight, I'll groom you tomorrow."

Suddenly, Necro's demeanor changes as he says excitedly, "Ooh, really?"

"That's right, but you have to be on your best behavior." says Dizzy.

Undine just sticks her tongue out at Necro and says, "Like that'll happen."

"That goes for you, too, Undine." says Dizzy. "You both need to behave."

"Very well." says Necro with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm going for a rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Necro transforms back into wing form, Undine hugs Dizzy and says, "You get plenty of rest, Dizzy."

"I will, Undine." says Dizzy. "You do the same."

Undine yawns before transforming back into wing form.

After that, Dizzy lets out a yawn and says, "I'm getting tired, myself."

"Right." says Chrom. "Frederick, see that the butlers and maids prepare a room for Lady Dizzy."

"On my way, milord." says Frederick with a bow. "Lady Dizzy, please follow me. I think I know a good room to put you in, one fitting for the queen that you are."

"Wait, she's a queen?" asks a blonde-haired woman with an overly elegant style, and wearing pink and white clothing.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" asks Dizzy. "My unofficial husband, Ky is the High King of Illyria and I'm his queen. Of course, Illyria doesn't function like your typical monarchy. But I can discuss that more tomorrow. I'm really worn out."

"Again, please follow me." says Frederick.

"Right." says Dizzy. She then turns back to the others and says with a bow, "Good night, everyone."

After Dizzy and Frederick have left, many of the others still look as shocked as they did when Necro and Undine revealed themselves.

"I have to say, I don't know what her unofficial husband should feel luckier about." says Inigo. "Either having her as a lover. Or the fact she's able to keep those 'wings' of hers under control."

* * *

Afterwards, Dizzy finds herself in a bedroom with walls the softest shade of blue ever while the white carpeting looks like it snowed in the room. Against the wall is a queen-sized bed with sheets and blankets that look as luxiurious as they must be expensive.

Standing at the entrance, Frederick asks, "Will this room suffice, milady?"

"Oh, definitely." says Dizzy. She then bows and says, "Thank you, Sir Frederick."

"Well, if my work here is done, I shall let you get some sleep." says Frederick. "Do you need any sleepwear?"

"That's alright." says Dizzy. "I can just use my powers to create me some. That's another of my abilities."

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk more about your 'powers'." says a stern Frederick. "But that can wait until tomorrow. You have a good night, Lady Dizzy."

"Good night to you, too." says Dizzy.

Frederick bows before closing the doors.

Afterwards, Dizzy says, "Well, guess I'll be spending my first night in this world here."

Dizzy then uses her powers to change make her current garments disappear into white feathers while a white, slightly transparent light covers her body before matching white, lace bra and panties appear on her.

"There we go." says Dizzy. "This should be comfortable enough."

After getting the yellow ribbons out of her hair, letting it fall, as well as the one on the end of her tail to set them aside and putting out the light, Dizzy crawls into bed. As she does, many thoughts begin to bombard her.

"I wonder how Ky, Izzy and Sin will fare without me." thinks Dizzy. "Even Sol is going to be so angry I left this world when I return. I don't know if I'll ever return. I know this is only my first night, but already, I miss my friends and family so much. I just hope whatever I have to do won't take too long."

Feeling her eyes getting heavier, Dizzy drifts off to sleep.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: Training Regiment

**Chapter 3: Training Regiment**

The golden-orange light of morning bathes the land of Ylisse, the sun shining down on the castle.

After a bit of time has passed, Frederick was up to his usual routines as he was recieving a written message.

"Very well, I shall give this to Exalt Chrom immediately." says Frederick.

The messenger bows and leaves.

Getting back into the castle, Frederick begins to make his way to Chrom's room. Just then, he sees Morgan walking the halls in his more prince-like clothing consisting of a blue shirt, white pants, brown boots and a white cape.

"Prince Morgan!" says Frederick. "Surprised you're up so early."

"Frederick, you know I like to get up each and every morning so I can get to working on my battle strategies before my mom does." says Morgan. "Gets me that closer to reaching her level."

"Of course, my mistake." says Frederick. "Anyway, I'm about to be off to your father's room."

"Anything important?" asks Morgan.

"We recieved a message from the Khans of Regna Ferox." says Frederick. "They heard about your mother's return and wish to meet with her as soon as possible. Also, they say they sent a message to Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin, and are hoping to hear from her soon."

"I can't wait to see Basilio and Flavia again." says Morgan. "It's been a long time since we heard from them."

"Having to tend to their own form of politics, I'm sure." says Frederick. "Furthermore, they also got word that we have a new Shepherd in our ranks, and that they also have someone they wish for us to meet."

"No surprise they'd hear about Dizzy." says Morgan. "But who's this person they're bringing?"

"They didn't say." says Frederick. "They want it to be a surprise, especially for Lon'qu and Olivia."

"Well, it must be someone they know." says Morgan. "At any rate, since we mentioned Dizzy, I wonder if I should go wake her up and see if she's ready for breakfast."

"It's getting to be about time for it." says Frederick. "Yes, you go get Lady Dizzy. Let me tend to your parents."

"Sure thing, Frederick." says Morgan.

And with that, the knight and tactician prince go their seperate ways.

* * *

In her room, Dizzy is still asleep but appears as if she's shivering, almost as if her bed was made of ice.

Morgan approaches the door to Dizzy's room and he says after knocking, "Lady Dizzy! Are you ready to get up? The chefs will be fixing breakfast soon!"

When he doesn't hear a response from her, Morgan says, "I hope she's okay. I guess it couldn't hurt to peek in on her."

Morgan then slowly turns the knob and as the door opens, he peers through to see Dizzy is still in bed with her back facing him.

"Oh, she's still asleep." says Morgan. He then begins to think, "Maybe I should let her sleep a little longer. Then again, our chefs make such an amazing breakfast, I don't want her to miss out on it."

Mustering his courage, he walks in and begins to approach Dizzy's bed. As he gets close enough, he sees Dizzy is shivering.

Worried, he grabs Dizzy's shoulder and shakes her lightly saying, "Lady Dizzy, are you okay?"

Feeling her shift a bit, Morgan lets go of her shoulder.

Dizzy stops shivering and begins to sit up.

"Oh good, she's okay." says Morgan. "Good morning, Lady Dizzy."

"Huh?" asks Dizzy groggily. She then looks at Morgan behind her and says with a pleasant smile, "Oh, good morning, Morgan."

After yawning and stretching a bit, Dizzy throws the cover off of herself, and turns around to get out of the bed.

Seeing Dizzy in lingerie, Morgan blushes brightly and begins to stammer.

Noticing Morgan's behavior, Dizzy asks, "Morgan, what's wrong?"

"You... uh... your..." Morgan can only get out. "Your... body... is..."

Looking confused, Dizzy then looks down and remembers what she's wearing. Looking back at Morgan with a guilty smile, she says, "Oh, sorry about that. Forgot I wore this for bed. Here, I'll get changed real quick."

Before Morgan can react, Dizzy does the same transformation where her underwear disappears into white feathers, and her body is wrapped by that same semi-transparent light. After a while, her original outfit appears on her body.

Smiling and patting her clothing, Dizzy says, "There! That should be better, right?"

Looking back at him, Morgan goes silent for a moment before some blood shoots out of his nose.

"Oh no, Morgan!" says Dizzy. "I'm so sorry!"

Quickly taking out a hankerchief, Morgan says as he wipes his nose, "No, that's fine. I'm sorry. I got to admit, you did surprise me there, but I'll be okay."

"Guess I never mentioned that other ability of mine." says Dizzy. "I told Frederick, but that was last night. I'm so terribly sorry."

Getting done wiping his nose, Morgan says, "Well, being as beautiful and talented as you are, I suppose you would have that affect on a lot of men."

"Uh, I suppose I do." says Dizzy. "I have at least had that affect on Ky. Anyway, let me get my yellow ribbons on, and I'll be ready."

* * *

After a while, Dizzy is at a dining table, eating a breakfast consisting of eggs, hashbrowns, a waffle and some fruit. On the side, she has a glass of orange juice.

Suddenly, a big, burly man with short, slightly spiky brown hair while wearing armor similar to that of the girl with pigtails over more masculine clothing comes to Dizzy's table.

Taking notice of the man, Dizzy asks, "Can I help you sir?"

"Oh, Gregor just be wanting to know more about you." says the man. "You not be minding if Gregor sit with you, yes?"

"No, I don't mind." says Dizzy. "If I'm in a new world, the least I can do is make new friends."

"Many thanks." says Gregor.

Sitting down at the opposite end, Gregor just looks at Dizzy.

"So, you what do you want me to tell you about myself?" says Dizzy. "There's a lot to know about me, so where do you want me to start? Of course, I hope you all won't mind sharing your stories with me."

"Oh, Gregor sure none of us be minding." says Gregor. "Gregor and friends have many stories, much filled with humor, heartbreak and heroism. You be learning more during your stay here. Gregor promise to fill you in on the everything in our lives."

"I can't wait to learn." says Dizzy. "So, about my story... I was born on December 25, which puts my birthday on Christmas Day. I lived in a small village for the first three years of my life before I was raised in the forest. That part is going to be hard to explain."

"Gregor sure it being an interesting one." says a curious Gregor.

"Well, how do I put this?" Dizzy says. "Basically, despite me looking like a late teen, I'm only about eight years old, going on nine."

Gregor only manages to look more confused than last night.

"I knew that would be your reaction." says Dizzy. "Basically, those who are born Gears rapidly develop and age fast from birth to their late teens or early adulthood in only about three years."

"What being the point of that?" asks Gregor.

"Well, since Gears were made to be weapons, such a process makes them ready for battle early." says Dizzy. "However, once we reach prime physical and mental state, we cease aging. Believe it or not, the oldest Gear in our world is over 170 years old."

"Your kind being stranger than the Manaketes." says Gregor. "They live for long time, too, but not develop as fast. Gregor not understanding logic behind your story."

"Well, as I said, it's the magic Gears like myself were created by." says Dizzy. "I can't explain it much more than that."

"Magic not exactly work like that in our world." says Gregor. "But you say you not created to be weapon. That you were born naturally, as in mother giving birth."

"That's right." says Dizzy. "And so far, I'm only one of two human-Gear hybrids; the other is my son, Sin."

"Do you knowing who parents are?" asks Gregor.

"Well, I don't know who my father could be." says Dizzy. "As for my mother... she's a person I don't like to talk much about."

"Gregor sure she not being that bad." says Gregor.

"She tried to destroy humanity in an awful war." says Dizzy. "I think that constitutes as bad."

Gregor looks a little taken aback by what he said, and replies, "You might be needing to be talking with Robin. Gregor feels you and her having much in common."

"How do you figure?" asks Dizzy.

"Her story not being happy one, even if she starting with the amnesia." says Gregor. "Her past being most painful, just like yours from what you told Gregor."

"I'll take your word for it." says Dizzy. "Anyway, I need to finish my breakfast."

"Of course." says Gregor. "Many apologies."

Gregor then gets it from the table.

Before he walks away, Gregor says, "Oh, if you be having time, Gregor like to see you sometime later tonight here."

"What for?" Dizzy asks.

Getting a mischievous smile, Gregor says, "Gregor want to have fun with new guest. Gregor not spoiling surprise. Otherwise, it not be surprise, right?"

"I suppose not." says Dizzy. "But that does have me worried."

"Do not be worrying, Lady Dizzy." says Gregor. "It being most fun. You trust Gregor, okay? Bye-bye!"

Without waiting for Dizzy to answer, Gregor quickly leaves.

"I wonder what this surprise is?" asks Dizzy. "Knowing a guy like him, it might be some drinking contest. I feel sorry for him if it is."

And after that, Dizzy goes back to her breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Dizzy is in the outer gardens situated near a heavily wooded area while sitting on the edge of a fountain. Some birds are near, pecking the ground for seeds. Ocassionally, Dizzy throws them a few seeds.

As the birds happily eat, some of them flock near Dizzy, and one even gets into her lap.

Giggling, she holds out her index finger for the bird to perch itself on. Cheeping, it seems to enjoy Dizzy's company.

Just then, she hears Frederick's voice sound off with, "Ah, Lady Dizzy, I've been looking for you."

Hearing his voice, the birds all fly away.

Seeing Frederick approahcing her, Dizzy asks, "Sir Frederick, is there something I can help you with?"

"Indeed there is." says Frederick. "First though, I want to give you some news. I told Exalt Chrom about it early this morning, and now I wish to tell you since you are our newest guest. Khans Basilio and Flavia of Regna Ferox got word of Lady Robin's resurrection, and they will be here later in the evening to see us. I don't suppose I need tell you this, but do be on your best behavior. The Khans may be gruff warriors who prefer combat to negotiation, but they are leaders of a country."

"I understand, Sir Frederick." says Dizzy. "If anything, I can't wait to meet new people."

"I believe that to be true." says Frederick. "However, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. For that, we need to go to the training grounds. Thankfully, at this time of day, it's sparsely preoccupied, so that should give us ample time to talk."

"I hope I haven't done anything wrong." says Dizzy.

Frederick replies, "You haven't done anything wrong, but its more like something that could be used for wrong. With that said, please follow me."

Saying nothing else, Frederick begins to walk away and Dizzy follows suit.

* * *

In an area filled with archery targets, training dummies and obstacle courses of varrying designs, among other equipment, there are a few soldiers honing their skills.

Appearing in this area, Frederick and Dizzy approach a remote spot.

Dizzy ceases walking as Frederick does and says, "I have a feeling I know what you want to talk to me about."

"I figured you would, since you know yourself better than I do." says Frederick. "Especially since I just met you." Frederick then turns to face her with a stern expression, "But even with the short time we've met, I've managed to learn a lot about you and gauge your threat level due to your powers. And I must say, it may be obvious, but you are the most dangerous of new allies we've had yet."

"I understand, Sir Frederick." says Dizzy. "Believe me, I understand better than you think I do. I never did like my powers back then, and I always avoided trying to get into combat. I wanted to avoid fights often so that no one would be hurt as a result of me. In fact, my enormous power was part of the reason I had a huge bounty out for my death. I have been working harder to get them under control, but even then, it still proves to be tough."

"Then I guess I don't have to mince words." says Frederick. "Lady Dizzy, try to avoid using those powers of yours as much as possible. Even if you're trying to avoid fighting, refrain from using them."

"WHAT!?" shout both Necro and Undine before they transform, freaking out the few soldiers there who see them.

"If we don't fight, how can we protect Dizzy from harm?" asks Undine.

"I ought to blast you with the Gamma Ray for that remark!" says Necro.

"I understand your concern, but I wasn't finished." says Frederick. "In fact, if there is great danger where she must use her powers, then by all means, do what you must AS LONG as you keep them under check."

"Well, with Necro that might be a touch impossible." says Undine.

Necro just growls at Undine.

"However, you have our word on that." Undine continues with.

"But what about any kind of danger that Dizzy can't avoid?" asks Necro. "How is she supposed to rely on her powers then?"

"That's the reason I brought her here to the training ground." says Frederick. "Dizzy, you say you have SOME skill in combat when not relying on your 'wings'. However, those other powers of yours need to be off limits. But... I do not wish for you to go out into battle naked, more or less. What skills do you have with a sword?"

"A little." says Dizzy. "There is the Gabriel Sword that I can use for combat, similar to my mother's Michael Sword and Michael Blade. However, what I've learned I only know from Ky. Even then, I really see swords as nothing more than tools for cutting flesh and exposing blood."

"Well, any weapon can do that, especially with a sharp enough edge." says Frederick. "In that case, I want to train you in some combat arts. We'll start with a sword first. Afterwards, we'll work our way up from there, seeing your skills in axes and lances. I can get Virion to teach you archery and Miriel can teach you magic. OUR WORLD's magic that is. I know you have a good bit of magic to use, and while yours may be more powerful, you'll find ours more natural and easier to control."

"Well, since I disdain violence, could you get someone to teach me how to use a staff for healing?" asks Dizzy. "I think Lissa could at least teach me that."

"I guess it couldn't be outside the realm of possibility." says Frederick. "That said, even healers need to learn how to defend themselves. That's why Princess Lissa took up the axe so she could better protect herself in combat."

"Yeah, that makes sense." says Dizzy. "Doesn't make me enjoy such a thing, but I do see where you're coming from."

"In that case, I wish to start with you today." says Frederick. "I shall go get a pair of practice swords, so I can better teach you some good combat skills. And I do want to make sure you get good enough to where you can properly defend yourself without having to rely on those dangerous powers of yours. If anything, I'm not doing this to punish you, but more for the fact I see potential within you. In fact, relying on those powers of yours will only diminish it. I know you need to practice getting your powers under control and I'm not saying you shouldn't do that, nor am I telling you to not use them completely. I'm mostly saying I wish for you to use good judgment on when to use your powers, and to decide if they're worth using. Nothing more than that."

"I see what you mean." says Dizzy. She then turns to Necro and Undine and says, "Alright, you two, rest for right now. I'm going to train with Sir Frederick."

"Sure thing, Dizzy." says Undine hugging the half-Gear before reverting back.

"I'll agree to this, but I'm keeping an eye on him." says Necro. "He manages to hurt you in any way, and I won't hesitate in choking the life out of him."

After Necro reverts back, Dizzy says, "I'm ready, Sir Frederick."

"Very well." says Frederick. "I shall go get those practice swords."

After that, he walks off.

* * *

Both Dizzy and Frederick are training together in swordplay. With his skill and finesse, Frederick manages to easily use Dizzy's incredible power against her, making her slip up each time she goes in to hit him.

After Dizzy falls from another of his parries, Frederick says, "Sloppy. Try it again."

Dizzy stands up, putting on a stance.

"Dizzy, that stance lacks balance." says Frederick. "Adjust your legs and the angle of the sword. If left in that state, I could easily attack your weak spots."

"Sorry." says Dizzy as she adjusts herself as Frederick says. "That better?"

"Noticeably." says Frederick. "Now, come at me again."

Dizzy wastes no time and tries to charge at Frederick again. Unfortunately, she's swinging rather wildly, allowing Frederick ample opportunity to parry her strikes before he trips her to a knee. He then has his sword at an angle inches from her neck.

"Had this been a fight to the death and you a normal human, that blow would have killed you." says Frederick. "You must build up balance and refine your skill. Otherwise, this will happen again and again."

"Right." says a panting Dizzy.

Dizzy gets up, albeit looking just a tad woozy through her tiredness.

"Alright, we'll break here before moving on to axes." says Frederick.

"Thank you." says Dizzy.

"Your skill and accuracy are quite off." says Frederick. "But we'll work on that as time goes on. This isn't an overnight type of ordeal."

"My goodness, I may only be half-human, but I feel so tired." says Dizzy. "Almost as if I just experienced the toughest workout ever. However, you Sir Frederick, you're not a Gear or even a metahuman, and yet, you don't look like you've so much as broken a sweat."

"As leader of the Ylissean Knights and Lieutenant of the Shepherds, I make it my sworn duty to uphold the crown and this land in anyway I can serve them." says Frederick. "For that, I need to have a strong endurance."

"So I can tell." says Dizzy. "You know, you humans of this world really impress me. There are humans in my world that are good fighters, such as Johnny, May, July and Augus of the Jellyfish Pirates. There's also Dr. Faust, Venom, Leo Whitefang, Jam Kuradoberi, Chipp Zanuff, Bridget, Axl Low, Kum Haehyun, Baiken and a few others. Baiken especially impresses me since she's considerably one of the only "normal" humans among the many warriors I've met, and yet, she's cut down several Gears just through her sheer rage. Ky especially impresses me with both his sword skills and his mastery of lightning magic, but since he's absorbed my Gear cells, I'm not sure he counts as human anymore. However, none of you are metahumans, and yet, you're so strong and willing to fight tough battles, even with the most basic of weapons. Your skills would even impress the most staunch of critics in my world."

"Humans like myself are odd creatures." says Frederick. "We seem simple on the surface, and at times, we are. But our true complexities lie deep down, in body, mind and heart. There are people in this world that do not have the abilities you do, but still have their own unique gifts and talents. And if what you've seen so far impresses you, then you would be on cloud nine if you saw what other people can do."

"I guess I would." says Dizzy. "But really, how do you manage to stay this capable and strong?"

"Every morning at the crack of dawn, I wake up to set the trainnig ground up replacing dummies and targets, and organizing the obstacle courses. On cold days like this one, I build the fires in the fireplaces to keep the whole castle nice and toasty. I recieve the letters from the messengers so I can report them to his majesty. After that, I set up the kitchen so the cooks can properly find all ingredients, china and utensils to give everyone a good breakfast." says Frederick

"Amazing!" says a dumbfounded Dizzy.

"At night, I make sure the windows are open so cool air can get in since everyone tends to sleep better when the temperature is just right. I repair and polish weapons that can be used again while I discard any that are beyond saving. I put everything in the training ground up. And I restock the kitchen with more ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast." Frederick continues with.

"That's incredible!" replies Dizzy.

"If we're on march, I wake up at the crack of dawn to tend to the steeds, scout ahead for potential threat areas while also getting rid of any rocks or obstructions that could be in the way during the march so no one trips or twists an ankle. And of course, I manage all weapons and make sure all ingredients are available for cooking a healthy breakfast. Also, because it's my specialty, I'm the one who builds the campfires." says Frederick.

"How do you do that all without cracking under pressure?" asks Dizzy.

"Easy. I don't." says Frederick.

"But doesn't it take its toll being made to do all that stuff?" asks Dizzy.

"Lady Dizzy, what I do for the royal family and the knights and Shepherds is out of my own volition." says Frederick. "I do this out of love for both the crown and my country."

"Wow." says Dizzy. "You're name may be Frederick, but you're so much more different from Sol Badguy. He tends to be very lazy and reckless, and doesn't have the best temperment. However, you're so hard-working and devoted, and out of your own choosing. Even my husband could learn a thing or two from you. About the only thing Sol has over you is that he's far more powerful. He's also very intelligent as he was a brilliant scientist and inventor."

"I hope to meet him someday." says Frederick. "I imagine him to be quite skilled."

"Actually, his style lacks a lot of refinement as he cares more about results." says Dizzy. "The sooner he ends the fight, the better. That's his philosophy anyway, though one he and I share but for different reasons on my end since I mainly want to do it to end the fighting. And even then, I don't fight to win."

"Regardless, I look forward to seeing his abilties for myself." says Frederick.

"Eh, his abilities aren't something you'd approve of." says Dizzy. "He's also a Gear, though was originally human. In fact, he was the first prototype Gear, and his power has grown considerably greater over time. He could potentially be more dangerous than me, especially if he's capable of using the whole Outrage, being a collective of sacred weapons he himself created so long ago."

"Even so." says Frederick.

"I understand your desire to meet him, and I hope you do." says Dizzy. "But back to you. It's amazing how you do all this stuff out of your own goodness, and manage to do it so effeciently. I bet the royal family is so grateful to have such an amazing guardian."

"Ehhh... not as much you would think." says Frederick. "I admit that I have gone to extremes that even I have to question myself about. One time, in camp, I had some lewd posters of Exalt Chrom made in hopes of raising troop morale, but only ended up traumantizing him. And another time, I tried to use my chest to warm Princess Lissa's boots, and she told me to stick my own boots up my..."

"I get the picture." Dizzy interrupts. "At any rate, I'm glad they have someone like you to depend on."

"I do my best." says Frederick. "At any rate, I trust you're done resting?"

"Yes, Sir Frederick." says Dizzy. "I'm ready."

"At any rate, we'll move on to trainnig with axes." says Frederick. "After that, we'll end training with lances. Afterwards, I want you to get cleaned up and bathed since the Khans will be coming. Also, you might want to get on an appropriate outfit for their arrival. I could probably get a dress tailor made for you."

"That's alright." says Dizzy. "I know just the outfit to wear for such an occassion."

"In that case, I'll trust your judgment." says Frederick. "Anyway, give me the sword, and I'll go get some practice axes."

"Right." says Dizzy as she hands him her sword.

After Frederick takes the sword, he begins to walk off, but not before stopping to turn around and say, "This... Sol Badguy... he invented legendary weapons. He sounds like many of the great forgers of the past that made the many legendary weapons that were used by the heroes of the past in this world, and many others."

"Yes, he did just that." says Dizzy. "In fact, the current weapon he uses, being the Junkyard Dog uses a powerful spell called Saint Oratorio. However, it's power is so great, even he can't fully control it. I myself use a weaker version of that spell either by myself or through Necro called the 'Gamma Ray'. It's a spell I inherited from my mother."

"I imagine that, even in a weaker form, it's still quite powerful." says Frederick.

"When my mother used it the first time, it was when That Man took control of her and had her use it to destroy the nation of Japan to erase a fatal mistake he made." says Dizzy.

"It destroyed a whole nation?" asks Frederick.

"Yes." says Dizzy. "And if the Gamma Ray can do that, then imagnie what Saint Oratorio can do."

"I bet it's even more terrifying when you actually see it." says Frederick.

"You have no idea." says Dizzy.

After going silent for a bit, Frederick says, "Well, at any rate, I'm going to train you hard so you'll be able to use OUR more legendary weapons. Maybe they won't compare to this 'Outrage', but I will make sure you feel comfortable with them. As for your training regiment, I want you up early every morning and practicing. I will get Duke Virion to help you with archery, and we'll see if Miriel can teach you the fundamentals of our world's magic. As for training with other weapons, while I prefer myself to do it, I might also have Owain help you. He's eccentric and over-the-top, but his skills with a sword are peerless. He might be able to better train you in the blade than I can. For axe mastery, I think Vaike could do that very well. And for the lance, no one more capable than Cordelia."

"I understand, and I'll do my best." says Dizzy. "In the end, though, I still choose to be a pacifist and I will never take a life, even if I have to."

"I know more about what you're saying than you realize." says Frederick. "And while it may be good to be a pacifist, it pays in this day and age to be a militant pacifist."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" asks Dizzy.

After a dramatic silence, Frederick says, "Not if you're willing to fight for peace."

And with that, Frederick leaves.

"Huh." says Dizzy. "I never thought about it like that."

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: Bathtime Conversation

**Chapter 4: Bathtime Conversation**

After a long morning of training, Dizzy arrives in Castle Ylisse, looking drenched in sweat, her clothes soaked, despite the crisp Autumn air.

"Wow, that Frederick sure is tough." says Dizzy breathing heavily. "I never thought a Gear like myself could be pushed to such lengths in training. He certainly proved me wrong."

Frederick, who still looks just as normal as he always does, approaches Dizzy and says, "The bath area is located to the east. If you need me, I'll escort you there."

"I'd appreciate that, Sir Frederick." says Dizzy.

* * *

After a while, Dizzy and Frederick approach a doorway with a sign reading "Women's Bath Area."

"Well, here we are." says Frederick. "Now, you get a good bath, and I'll see you around."

"Right." says Dizzy looking relieved. "Nothing sounds better than a good, long soak."

After that, Dizzy walks in while Frederick leaves.

* * *

In a steamy room with a tub full of hot water, Dizzy has her clothes off and yellow ribbons undone as she holds a towel around her.

Dizzy sighs and says, "You know, having a bath in a primitive world like this reminds me of the kinds of baths I took living in that village so long ago." She then looks at Necro and says, "Necro, I don't want you saying anything suggestive if any other women are here, you understand?"

Transforming, Necro responds, "I'm hurt, Dizzy. I mean, I see you naked a lot, and I don't say anything."

"That's because you're a part of me." says Dizzy. "Since you're a guy in some ways, I want you to law low and let me and others bathe privately."

"Don't worry, Dizzy." says Undine after she transforms. "If Necro tries anything, I'll knock some sense into him."

"Funny coming from someone who's not anatomically correct." Necro says under his breath.

Getting real pissed, Undine appears over Necro and says in a scary tone, "What did you say about me, Necro?"

"Uh!" says Necro with absolute terror. "Nothing! I said nothing! Absolutely nothing! Honest!"

"I think you did." says Undine. "But... I'll let it slide."

Dizzy sighs and says, "Look, you two, just lay low. If you two behave, I'll take extra special care in grooming you."

"Ooh!" says a happy Necro. "In that case, I BETTER behave! Don't worry, Dizzy! Not a peep from me!"

After Necro goes back into wing form, Undine then says before going back into wing form, "You have a good bath, Dizzy."

Afterwards, Dizzy drops her towel and gets into the tub, the water obscuring her chest.

"Wow, the water feels so nice." says Dizzy. "I hope they have good stuff for cleaning in this world."

Wandering over, Dizzy sees a table and she sees a note next to what appear to be various soaps and bath oils that reads, "To Dizzy, from Lissa."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try them. Let's see..." Dizzy says before picking up a thing of bath oil that reads "Lavender Honey". Dizzy smiles and says, "This sounds good."

As Dizzy starts to wash herself with the the bath oil, the aroma of it wafts up into her nostrils, giving her the biggest smile ever, despite the new world she's in.

"I have to say, for a primitive world, they sure know how to make such wonderful bathing items." says Dizzy.

"So, our world is primitive, huh?" says Robin's voice.

Startled, Dizzy turns to see Robin behind her, her white hair undone out of its usual style and merely wearing a towel. Despite Dizzy's remark, she seems to have on a pleasant smile.

"Uh, I didn't mean any offense by that remark." says Dizzy. "It's just that..."

"I know what you mean, Lady Dizzy." says Robin. "I imagine that your world must be more advanced than ours. And frankly, I'd love to see it."

Dizzy looks solemn and says, "Well, as advanced as our world is, it's still recovering."

Dropping her towel, Robin gets in the bath with Dizzy and asks, "Mind telling me more about it? I'd love to know more abut your world."

Dizzy sighs and says, "Well, I guess I could tell you since it seems like I'm going to have all the time in this world. Basically, the first Gear created was actually a human named Frederick in the year 2016. He says that was the worst thing for him to happen that year. He says the worst thing to happen to the world that year was a man named Donald Trump getting elected as President of the United States."

"I don't understand any of that." says Robin. "But when you say 'Frederick', I assume you talk about the man from your world that would earn the name of 'Sol Badguy', right?"

"Yes, the very one." says Dizzy. "Eventually, after he was converted into a Gear, Sol broke out of the lab and escaped, disappearing. Because of that, the Gear project was halted. However, it restarted in the year 2073 when Gears were being mass produced. The thing about Gears is that, while they were super-powerful beings with their cells and DNA being enhanced via magic, they also lacked any free will, and were only made to follow commands."

"So, that's why you've been saying about them being seen as nothing more than weapons." asks Robin. "They had no free will. But, if you're a Gear, why do you have free will?"

"Two possible reasons." says Dizzy. "Either it's because I'm half-human. Or it's becasue of who my mother was."

"Who is your mother?" asks Robin.

Dizzy just goes quiet.

"Look, if you don't feel like telling me, I understand." Robin continues with.

"No, I need to tell you." says Dizzy. "Otherwise, if I don't, how will you be able to trust me? Then again, if I tell you the truth, your trust may waver still."

"Well, do what you think is the best course of action." says Robin. "Story or no story, you're still a member of the Shepherds and that makes you our close ally as well as our friend. We don't need to know your WHOLE past as long as you continue to do good for us. Besides, I started with amnesia before joining the Shepherds, and yet, Chrom put all of his trust in me. And even when all learned the truth about myself, his trust in me never grew thin. That's why I'm so honored and blessed to have him as both commander of the Shepherds and my husband."

Dizzy looks at Robin surprised and asks, "He's really that trusting?"

"Chrom knows when to watch his back, so don't think him weak or unfocused." says Robin. "He's as stalwart of a warrior as they come. But he's also a good judge of character. And for him, your past and origin do not matter as long as your actions in the present represent how good of a person you are today. In the end, that's what matters."

"Wow." says Dizzy. "In a way, he and my husband are a lot alike. I suppose I could reveal more about my past."

"Then by all means, tell me." says Robin.

"Basically, all Gears originally created had no free will... save one." says Dizzy. "Her name was Justice. At the time, she was the most powerful Gear ever created as well as the first to have free will. She was... also my mother."

"I see." says Robin. "So you too have a parent you don't think highly of, just like I do."

"Well, to be fair, it wasn't entirely her fault." says Dizzy. "You see, the magic in our world originated from a hidden world known only as 'The Backyard'. When Justice was created, her cells were heavily linked to the Backyard. However, during her first activation test in the nation of Japan, the Universal Will from the Backyard known as St. Maximus Populi Ariels took control of Justice, and at the time, she was known as the Merciless Apocalypse. Through her control, she hacked into my mother's mind and even harvested her cells, which were then used to infect the Japanese people, turning them into anti-matter Gears via Information Flares. Basically, they all became ticking time bombs."

"That's so awful." says Robin. "I don't understand any of this, but it sounds like the person who created her got caught with his or her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak."

"Quite." says Dizzy. "And to erase the mistake he made, That Man overrode Justice's systems and forced her to fire a weaker version of the Saint Oratorio spell called the Gamma Ray at Japan, completely destroying it to the point it was nothing but a crater in the Pacific Ocean. Any survivors were placed into colonies as the Japanese people were now considered cultural treasures."

"That's insane." says Robin. "You mean to tell me her attack was so strong, a whole nation was destroyed?"

"Yes." says Dizzy. "And because I'm her daughter, I too can use such an attack, either through myself or through Necro. Sometimes, both Necro and Undine combine their powers to fire a slightly less powerful version of the attack, but Necro by himself can make a stronger version."

"Wow, that's deep." says Robin.

"After that event and the ignorance of people around the world who wanted to manufacture more Gears because of that demonstration, plus with her damaged psyche because of Ariels..." Dizzy continues. "...my mother came to realize that the humans saw Gears like her as nothing more than disposable weapons, and thus, she used her abilities to control all Gears to launch an attack on the human race."

"You're kidding!" says Robin. "How did she manage to control all Gears?"

"Aside from being the first Gear with free will from birth, my mother was also the first of her Gear class, known simply as the Command Class." says Dizzy. "Because of that, she had a special ability called Gear Resonance that she could use to control Gears en masse, as well as Youkai since their structrue is similar to that of Gears. In fact, Gear Resonace is so powerful, it can even revive dormant or dead Gears."

"Amazing!" says Robin. "And let me guess, because you're her daughter, you too are of the Command Class, right?"

After a brief silence, Dizzy says, "Yes."

"That's quite scary." says Robin. "To think you can control all Gears like they were your playthings."

"Don't worry." says Dizzy. "I've never made use of that ability of mine, and I don't plan to. It's funny though, he's my son and yet, Sin doesn't have the power of Gear Resonance. I guess I should count my blessings."

"Indeed." says Robin.

"Anyway, after that, the humans and Gears fought a 100 year war known simply as the Crusades." says Dizzy. "Only in the last throes, humanity formed a group dedicated to killing Gears known as the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. They eventually fought back, defeated any Gears that crossed their path, and... eventually defeated my mother and had her imprisoned in another dimension. My husband, Ky Kiske was their leader at the mere age of 16. I also found out that even Sol was a member of them."

"So, if your mother was imprisoned at the time, how were you born?" asks Robin.

"Believe it or not, and I don't know how long it took..." says Dizzy. "...I was hatched from an egg my mother laid. I was litterally born on December 25."

"You hatched from an egg?" asks Robin.

"Yes." says Dizzy. "And after that, an old couple with no children of their own from a small village took me in as their foster daugther. However, the other villagers became afraid at how fast I was maturing, looking like an older teen in just three short years. And when I developed my wings and tail, I was confirmed to be a Gear."

"So, exactly how old are you?" asks Robin.

"Eight, going on nine." says Dizzy.

"You're kidding!" says Robin. "Aren't you worried you'll die early?"

"Not at all." says Dizzy. "In fact, I'm probably going to live forever if I'm not killed by an outside source. You see, those that are born Gears like myself age rapidly from early development to adulthood in three short years so they'll be ready for battle. However, when a Gear has reached prime mental and physical state, they cease aging forever. As I said to your friend, Gregor, the Frederick from my world, the one that became Sol Badguy, is over more than 170 years old due to him being a Gear. Even as a half-human, my Gear genes are dominant. Therefore, it only makes sense that my physiolygy and genomes would abide by the same rules as full-blooded Gears."

"Those are some pretty big words." says Robin.

"Even as young as I am, I'm pretty well educated and good at gathering data." says Dizzy.

"I think Miriel and Laurent would really like you." says Robin. "At any rate, what happened after the village officially learned you were a Gear?"

"Well, for my protection, my foster parents moved me to a grove in the forest." says Dizzy. "I was kept safe their for a while and survived with my powers, as well as making friends with the forest animals. That was until I was captured and subjected to abuse. However, with my powers, I escaped easily. Eventually, Ky, who was captain of the International Police Force after retiring from the Order, heard rumors about a mysterious Commander Gear who was an ally to the humans. He and I eventually met, but he tried to do battle with me as as it was his original duty to destroy Gears. However, my enormous power easily overwhelmed him. Because of that, the United Nations put out a 500,000 world dollar bounty out for my death."

"How awful, forced to be on the run because of a misunderstanding." says Robin.

"Eventually, a humanoid Gear named Testament found me and vowed to protect me the best he could." says Dizzy. "Of course, any person that defeated Testament to get to me was easily repelled by my incredible power. In fact, the only person who defeated me was Sol Badguy-my world's Frederick. He was originally going to kill me for the bounty. However, he saw I wasn't dangerous and he let me go. Afterwards, I was found by the Captain of the Jellyfish Pirates, Johnny Sfondi and his first mate, May, and I joined their crew."

"You were a pirate?" asks a fearful Robin.

"Don't be so worried." says Dizzy. "The Jellyfish Pirates are good people; they rob from the rich and corrupt, and give to the poor and innocent. Either that, or they use the money to help others in need. When I joined, I did a little cooking and baking at times, but it was to mainly do the laundry and shopping. Eventually, after several more events, I trained under Ky and Sol to better control my powers. And then... Ky and I fell in love."

"Sounds so romantic." says Robin. "Reminds me of when Chrom and I fell in love. Well, sort of. In fact, me taking a bath here right now reminds me more of when Chrom and I REALLY got to know each other."

"Do you mean...?" Dizzy starts to ask.

"Yup, Chrom and I saw each other naked." says Robin. "He peeked in on me when I was taking a bath. And coincidentally later on, I saw him when he was taking a bath. And after that, Chrom confessed his love to me after we realized how funny the whole thing was."

"Wow." says Dizzy. "I know you won't know what I'm talking about, but it sounds like something out of a sitcom. So, when did you and Chrom actually marry?"

"After the war with Plegia ended." says Robin. "King Gangrel wanted revenge over what Chrom's father did when he was Exalt. I would tell, but it hurts even Chrom. Besides, it might do him better to tell you about it since he knows more than I do. When his older sister, Emmeryn became Exalt, she only wanted peace for the whole continent and beyond, but Gangrel wanted to use her idealism to his advantage and would stop at nothing to destroy Ylisse just to prove a point. You might have met Emmeryn, but the way she is now is far from how she used to be. I mean, she's still kind-hearted as all get out, but she can't remember her time as Exalt and she has trouble speaking. That was result of her sacrificing herself to bring peace to both Ylisse and Plegia."

"She sounds like she has brain damage." says Dizzy. "I wonder if Faust could help."

"Who's Faust?" asks Robin.

"A brilliant and miraculous doctor from my world that's rumored to be a former serial killer that became that way after losing a patient due to unknown reasons." says Dizzy. "He acts crazy, but he's extremely good-hearted. He helped me with a painful moment from my life, and I'll always owe him for that. His healing powers are virtually godlike."

"Sounds amazing." says Robin. "But yeah, that's what happened to Emmeryn. However, when you think about it, my story is pretty similar to yours in some degrees. You have a parent you don't think highly of... and so do I."

"Who would that be?" asks Dizzy.

"My late father, Validar." says Robin. "He was a ruthless sorcerer from Plegia and leader of the Grimleal, a cult dedicated to worshipping the fell dragon, Grima. Apparently, I had a horrible a birthright because of him."

"Did he want you to succeed him in taking over as leader of his cult?" asks Dizzy.

"Worse." says Robin. "My birthright was to BECOME Grima."

Dizzy just gasps.

"Yes." says Robin. "All leaders of the Grimleal are born with the blood of Grima. But only I was able to become his vessel as I had his heart within me."

"But, those people said you slayed Grima." says Dizzy. "Does that mean you killed yourself?"

"Precisely." says Robin. "Or rather I killed the version of me that became Grima. In destroying Grima with his own power, I ended up losing my life."

"So THAT'S how you died!" says Dizzy. "But if you died, how are you here talking to me and being reunited with your family?"

"That's tough to explain to someone who wasn't there for such an event." says Robin. "Basically, when Naga told me the price for completely destroying Grima, she also said that there was a slim chance that, if the love and friendship of my allies were strong enough, I would come back to life."

"If the chance was slim, why did you take it?" asks Dizzy.

Robin answers, "Becasue if Chrom landed the final blow with his sword, Falchion even with its awakened power, he would only put Grima to sleep. Naga said her power wasn't enough to destroy Grima as it actually couldn't. Only Grima's own power could end his life for good. And I wasn't going to have the world go through a continous cycle of having to deal with Grima over and over. The words of wisdom go as follows, 'Those who ignore history are condemned to repeat it.' No way in the seven hells was I going to let that monster be put to sleep for a few hundred years just to let him be the problem for our descendants. If this world is going to have a future, it's going to be one that the people can create without an everliving threat looming over them. And since I'm Chrom's wife, no way am I going to have my family be burdened with having a member of the Ylissean royal family turn into Grima. The last thing we need is Ylisse's good name being dragged through the mud as well as her people."

"Now I understand why you're so popular with the people." says Dizzy. "You may be a master tactician, but you also are self-sacrificing and for the right reasons. You did it because you care for this world so much. You're like Ky and me. No, you're better than us. Even I haven't been brave enough to put my whole life on the line when it mattered the most, despite how much I love the people of my world. But you... you went to such lengths. Like me, you have a power you despised. And yet, you used it for a purpose that meant a brighter future for everyone, even if it meant your death. Maybe that's why Naga brought me into this world to help her, because she sees the same potential you had in me. And yet, from what you've told me, I doubt I'll ever live up to that standard. You may have taken a life, but you did so by throwing yourself into death's maw. That is something I could never do."

"Well... it is a tough decision to make." says Robin. "And I'm only lucky my reward for my sacrifice was getting my life back. But even then, if you have to do such a decision... do it for the people you love. Think about how much your friends and family mean to you. And remember that there are many good people who care so much for theirs. Remember, we're all different, but at the same time, many of us have one goal in life. And that's life in general. Remember that life is a journey with no end, even when your own life ends. Life may end for one person, but for the world and beyond, it is without end. And if Grima had lived, those people who's goal in life is just life altogether would lose the very life they cherish. And a world without that is no world at all. If you have to make such a decision, do it for two reasons: the people that want the most out of life by just living. And because it's the right thing to do."

Giving Robin a big smile, Dizzy goes up to her, takes her hands in her own, and asks, "Can you teach me, Lady Robin? Can you teach me everything that you know?"

"If you have anything specific you want to learn, then yes." says Robin. "What do you want to learn?"

"To be more like you." says Dizzy. "That's all I ask."

"A request that is simple, yet challenging." says Robin. "But, as a master tactician, I am up to the task."

"Thank you." says Dizzy. "I hope to be a great student."

"And I hope to be a great teacher." says Robin.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Team

**Chapter 5: Rescue Team**

Back in Illyria, Ky is talking to a man in brown clothes inside his castle.

"Very well." says Ky. "Send him in."

The man in brown robes bows and leaves.

After a while, a man in a golden-yellow outfit, black pants and black boots that show his regality while his wild blonde hair and matching beard giving him a dominatingly beastly appearance comes in. On his sides, he carries two, metallic crosses, and following behind appear to be several knights in extremely heavy armor.

Ky smiles upon seeing the man and says, "Leo, glad you could arrive on such short notice."

"Ah, any help a great king like myself can offer is no trouble at all, Bambino." says Leo in a deep, bold voice. "So, I hear your wife went missing. Any ideas where to look?"

"I wish I knew." says Ky. "I went out in the Outer Gardens to see about us retiring to bed. But the last thing I saw was the book she had planned on reading. You don't suppose a new Valentine was created and succeeded in sublimating her, do you?"

"That's impossible and not very logical." says Leo. "Ariels is dead, so no new Valentines should be created."

"But, couldn't another Universal Will be put in place of Ariels?" asks Ky. "Couldn't someone new take over the Backyard?"

"Don't be silly, Ky." says Leo. "Besides, if a new Valentine had shown herself, we would all know about it. You know those Backyard Residents aren't exactly the picture of subtletly, especially considering they were made from Justice's cells."

"Maybe you're right, Leo." says Ky. "But still, where could my wife have went off to?"

Just then, another man in brown clothes approaches and says, "King Ky, your son is here, along with Sol Badguy, Ramlethal Valentine, Elphelt Valentine and Ms. Aria."

"Oh boy, I got a lot of explaining to do." says Ky. "Send them in."

The man in brown leaves.

After a while, a young man with wild, blonde hair, outfit almost as white as Ky's and an eyepatch while carrying what appears to be a flag rushes in towards Ky, grabbing him by the collar and looking at him with a truly angry expression.

"Where is mom, old man?" shouts the man. "I trusted you with her, and you let THIS happen! I knew I should have beat the tar out of you when you put her in that time seal!"

"Sin, you have no idea how sorry I am." says Ky.

"You had better be more than sorry, dad!" says Sin. "That is if I should even call you my dad!"

"Knock it off, moron!" says a gruff voice.

Just then, three more people show up-a man and three women.

The man wears an ensemble of a red and black, sleeveless shirt with matching gloves and boots, and white pants done in a fashion that give him a real bad boy look which go well with his odd hairstyle that's spiked up while having a long ponytail with the whole thing being brown, as well as the red headband that says "ROCK YOU". His eyes are red orange with slits and he carries a red weapon that looks like a cross between a sword and gun in his left hand over his shoulder.

"Don't try to calm me down, ya' old fart!" says Sin while still looking at his dad.

"I don't intend to calm you down." says the man. "I intend to clobber you if you don't calm yourself down."

Letting go of the majority of his anger, Sin lets go of Ky's collar and steps back.

Ky sighs and says, "Sol, I'm so sorry. I never knew this would happen."

"Well, as much as I'd say you really screwed the pooch here..." says Sol. "...I'll just say I believe you."

"Wow, that's unlike you, Sol." says Ky. "Usually, when I mess up this bad, you're first intent is to beat me into near submission."

"Still, this is troubling." says the woman with a tanned complexion, white hair, funny white hat and what looks to be a robe with teeth covering the majority of her body clad in skimpy white bandeau and matching short shorts. She also happens to be accompanied by two strange creatures above her shoulders slightly-one black and one white. "To know that the Maiden of the Grove is gone is not only bad for you, but also for this world."

"I know, Ramlethal." says Ky. "And I'm not going to stop looking until I find her."

"You're such a bad husband, Ky!" says the woman with a greyish-pink hair, dress that resembles a wedding gown, hat like that of Ramlethal and looking quite well-endowed. "Letting girl with such amazing feminine charm like Dizzy disappear. How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Elphelt." says Ky. "I just... I just don't know what happened."

"Well, if it helps out, Ky..." says the woman with bright red hair and clothes that are both futuristic and elegant at the same time. "...we'll all pitch in. We won't stop until we find, Dizzy, especially since she is..."

Before the woman can finish, Sol comically says to her, "Nooo! Don't say that, Aria! I don't know want that possibility coming true!"

"But why not, Frederick?" says Aria. "If she is my daughter, then wouldn't that mean that you...?"

"Aaaaah!" says Sol. "Please! Please, don't say it! Last thing I need is for Ky to have me as a... aaaah, I still can't say it!"

Aria sighs and says, "I understand, Frederick. In any case, we still need to find Dizzy."

"Yes, but where could she have gone off to?" asks Ky.

"I-I think I might know something." says a female voice.

Everyone sees a woman with black hair and wearing a brown uniform with saber by her side approaching with a nervous expression.

"What do you know, Trisha?" asks Ky.

"I think I saw Lady Dizzy when she disappeared." says Trisha.

"What?" asks Ky. "You knew something and you didn't inform me? Why?"

"I wasn't sure you would believe me." answers Trisha. "In fact, I'm not sure I believe it myself."

"Well, what do you know?" asks Ky.

"Well, Lady Dizzy was still in the gardens when it happened." says Trisha. "I was guarding the place until I saw her talking with what appeared to be an ethereal woman with green hair. And though it was hard to tell, I think she also had pointed ears."

"Was she a Gear?" asks Ky.

"I don't know." says Trisha. "But the last thing I saw was Lady Dizzy walking through a blue portal right after the woman disappeared. I tried to run after Lady Dizzy to stop her, but it was too late. She didn't hear me and... she was gone. Basically, I don't think she's in this world anymore."

Looking faint, Ky says, "This can't be happening."

"You let my mom disappear?" yells Sin at Trisha. "How could you?"

"Like I said, I tried to stop her, but she couldn't hear me." says Trisha. "She was gone before I could fully reach her."

"Well, we know what happened." says Leo. "Question is... what do we do about it?"

"I might be able to help with that." says the voice of Naga.

"Who's there?" asks Ky.

Just then, Naga shows herself.

"You!" says Trisha. "You're that woman! Please tell us Lady Dizzy is okay!"

"She's fine." says Naga. "She is currently with a group of mighty warriors in my world known as the Shepherds. Among those warriors is their leader, Chrom, who is also the Exalt of the halidom of Ylisse."

"So you brought my mom into your world!" says Sin. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Naga, the Divine Dragon." says Naga. "I brought your mom into my world so she could defeat a great evil that will soon plague everyone."

"A great evil?" asks Ky. "You want Dizzy to fight? She hates fighting. Why couldn't you get Sol or me to volunteer?"

"Becasue your world has enough troubles of its own, and Dizzy, while being peaceful, possesses the kind of power I need to vanquish evil, combined with her benevolence." says Naga. "With her being less active than she was in the past, I think her role in my world will be greater while this world has all of you."

"That may be the case, but this world needs Dizzy, as well." says Ky. "Not only for her power and kindness, but also the fact she is proof humans and Gears can coexist. I mean, she's half-human for crying out loud! That should make enough of a statement."

"I truly understand, Ky." says Naga. "But I'm in desperate need of great power to destroy this evil. And if I can get her to help me, then I'm sure it will be all for the better. Trust me, the evil my world will have to deal with most likely won't be limited to just my world, but could also affect others, inlcuding your own."

"Is that so?" asks Ky.

"Yes, it is." says Naga.

"I see." says Ky. After a brief moment, he breaks his silence with, "Naga, take me to your world!"

Everyone looks shocked.

"What?" asks Naga.

"If you need Dizzy in your world, then the least I can do is be by my wife." says Ky. "If she's to be your sword, then I want to be her shield."

"Does Dizzy mean so much to you that you would leave everything behind just to be with her?" asks Naga.

"I know I made a vow to uphold Illyria as her High King, and I still aim to do that." says Ky. "But if I was given a choice between saving the world, or letting it burn before I see Dizzy harmed in any way, you better believe I'd choose the latter."

"Dad." says Sin in calm yet surprised manner.

"She means that much, doesn't she?" asks Naga.

"More than you're willing to realize." says Ky.

After some silence, Naga says, "Very well. I shall open a portal for you."

"Thank you, Naga." says Ky. "I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, Boyscout! You're not going it alone!" says Sol.

Ky looks back at Sol, who then says, "I'm coming with you!"

"Sol, I'm surprised again." says Ky. "Usually, you're too lazy to want to do this kind of thing."

"Well, I guess that might be true." says Sol. "And while I don't want to admit it, I still think highly of Dizzy. So, if you're going to drop everything just for her, then so will I."

"Same here!" says Sin. "I'm going with you, Dad! And there's no way you, the old fart or anyone here will stop me!"

"I shall go, too!" says Leo. "Afterall, what better way to spread my greatness than to travel to other worlds that have not yet heard of me?"

"We shall go with you, as well, King Leo!" say Leo's knights.

"Well, my skill may be unparralleled, but I also care for my men!" says Leo. "Thank you for volunteering!"

"We are yours to command, sir!" say the knights again.

"I shall accompany you." says Ramlethal.

"Same here!" says Elphelt. "We all love Dizzy a lot, so let's do our best to help find her!"

"Me too." says Aria. "I want to be there for Dizzy since I wasn't in the past."

"You want to come, Aria?" says Sol. "But you're not a Gear anymore. You're human again. Are you sure about this?"

"I am, Frederick." says Aria. "I wasn't that good of a mother as Justice, but I want to be a better mother as Aria."

"I see." says Sol. "Normally, I'd tell you to stay here, but I forget how stubborn you can be. Heh, you remind me of myself so much, especially back in those days. Very well. We'll go together."

"Thank you, Frederick." says Aria.

"I wish to go as well." says a masculine voice.

Everyone sees a strange creature that looks like a combination of a frog, bat and bird wearing a doctor's coat and red tie with glasses while carrying a small podium in his talon, a book and a black breifcase held by what appear to be antennae.

"Dr. Paradigm." says Ky as the creature floats towards him. "You wish to join us?"

"Yes." says Dr. Paradigm. "I overhead everything, and this world sounds quite fascinating with one able to bend dimensions. Besides, since Dizzy is the key to bridging the gap between humans and Gears, then all the more reason for me to come."

"I don't see a problem with that." says Ky. "What do you think, Naga?"

"That should be fine. However, I must warn you all since there is a large number of you." says Naga. "If I do open this portal, not only is there no telling where you will all end up, but I also can't guarantee you will all be together in the same place."

"So what? We're just supposed to take a leap of faith with you?" asks Sol.

"Dizzy did it." says Naga. "And she's okay."

"Well, alright." says Sol. "But you better make damn well sure that Aria ends up next to me. If you put her in harm's way, and your ass is grass. And you can bet I'll be the lawnmower. Believe me, you may be a Divine Dragon, but you ain't faced a dragon like me before, sweetheart."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sol Badguy." says Naga.

"In any case, I guess we'll be a rescue team." says Ky. "Whenever you're ready, Naga."

"If you're truly ready, then I shall open the portal." says Naga.

After that, Naga disappears and a blue portal opens up.

"Trisha, you and the others defend this castle with your lives." says Ky. "Tell them that I'm away and that all of you will be in charge while I'm gone."

"As you command, your majesty." says Trisha.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard anything from Dizzy's brother?" asks Ky. "I had a message sent to him, but I'm not sure it reached him. I was hoping to see him here to help me."

"Sorry, your majesty." says Trisha. "None of us have been able to get in contact with Izzy. Either it's that we're unable to locate him... or we're just too afraid to go near him."

"I don't blame you." says Ky. "Just keep trying to get in contact with him, so that he knows the situation."

Trisha responds, "As you wish, King Ky. You all just have a safe journey."

"Right." says Ky. Afterwards, he takes a deep breath before shouting, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" respond everyone going with him.

Wasting no more time, Ky and his rescue team rush into the portal. Then, everything flashes white.

* * *

Taking place in the same area Dizzy appeared in, the portal opens up in the air and only Ky falls out.

"Sol? Leo? Ramlethal? Elphelt? Anyone?" Ky begins to ask after realizing his situation. "Looks like I'm alone, just like what Naga implied."

Looking at his surroundings, Ky then says, "I don't recognize this field, so I must be in Naga's world. Still, which direction could Dizzy have gone off in?"

Walking a short distance, Ky says, "Wonder if there's a sign around here?"

Just then, he comes up to a small, wooden sign that points in the direction of Ylisstol.

"Here we go." says Ky. "Ylisstol... to the north east from here. I assume Dizzy is there."

Just then, a gruff voice says, "Oy, you lost lad?"

"Huh?" asks Ky before seeing he's being surrounded by brigands of varying classes and using different weapons.

"It's not wise to be wanderin' these fields alone." says a brigand. "Not when men like us are romin' about. Catch ma' drift?"

Ky turns around and sighs before saying, "And it's not wise to be picking fights with men whose strength you can't gauge all that well."

"So, the lil' dandy's got a big mouth." says a brigand. "Think you can put ya' money where ya' mouth is?"

"Only if you're ready to die." says Ky before drawing his sword and making crackle with electricity. "Remember, you brought this on yourselves."

"Heh, just 'cause you got some fancy-lookin' Levin Sword don't mean victory is ya's." says the front-most brigand.

"What's a Levin Sword?" asks Ky.

The brigands all look a little surprised as the front-most brigand asks, "You've never heard of a Levin Sword?"

"I'm not from your world." says Ky. "And if those ancient weapons are all you're going to fight a former Holy Knight turned High King like me with, then this battle is already decided before it even started!"

Putting himself in a pose and readying his sword, he begins to charge his whole body with electricity.

"Who are ya'?" asks the front-most brigand.

"Taking a cue from Sol's book, I don't need to share my name." says Ky. "Let my powers and skills speak for themselves. RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"

Suddenly, Ky charges for the brigands while surrounded in an aura of electricity.

The brigands try to run, but Ky is too fast for them as he crashes through them, the sparks sending the hoodlums flying.

Ky then stops short, and begins to zip from brigand to brigand, slashing each one with electrified cuts.

Afterwards, Ky lands on the ground and with a quick down-rightward swipe of his sword, the brigands fall to the ground, each one looking unconcious but barely alive.

"Be glad I didn't take your life." says Ky. "Then again, those that bark loud and have no skill don't deserve to lose their life in battle. You still have time. Make the right decision and leave behind this life of foolishness."

And with that, Ky sheathes his sword.

"You're lucky none of you fought my wife." says Ky. "She would never take a life, but she's also far more dangerous than I am. Speaking of which, I need to be on my way in finding her. Farewell."

And with that, Ky begins to head in the direction of Ylisstol.

Just then, a brigand that somehow managed to remain conscious says, "I knew I should have stayed working on my mother's farm."

* * *

In another part of Ylisse, a small group of warriors mostly made of men while being led by a single woman arrive near a small town.

They look at the wooden sign next to it that reads, "Welcome to Treehaven."

"Looks like we found it." says the woman. "I hope we get a big enough score here to satisfy the boss. Well, shall we make ourselves welcome?"

And with that, the group of warriors enter the town.

* * *

Just as they make their way around, the woman asks a passing woman, "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where I can find the mayor of this town?"

"Oh, you'll want to go west of here." says the other woman. "The City Hall is on the other side of the local pub. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, ma'am." says the female warrior. "Let's go introduce ourselves, boys."

* * *

Eventually, they reach the City Hall, and upon entering, reach the clerk's table.

The female clerk asks, "Can I help you all?"

"Yes, you can." says the woman. "We're here to see the mayor. He's not too busy, is he? We can come back another time."

"Oh, I think he's free now." says the clerk. "Just go to the door on your left."

"Most appreciated." says the woman.

Hearing a knock, a mostly bald man with thick mustache that is as brown as what hair he has while wearing basic villager clothes says, "Come on in!"

Entering are the woman warrior and her men.

"Ah, you must be the mayor." says the woman. "That should be obvious."

"Indeed." says the mayor. "How can I help you?"

"I'm appreciated you want to help me. But no, I really want to help you." says the woman.

"This is certainly a surprise." says the mayor. "I thought only the royal family of Ylisse would help us, if not the whole of the Shepherds. But, if you're willing to offer help and want something in exchange, I think we can definitely talk compromise."

Looking that the guys sign on his desk reads "Nathaniel Collinsgrad", the woman warrior says, "Mayor Nathaniel, let me get to the point. You don't know who we are. Not just yet. But I believe you may have heard of our boss."

"And who would your boss be?" asks Nathaniel.

"Before we get to that..." says the woman. "...we come to offer aid to your town. I've heard many a rumor you have trouble putting up with brigands time and time again. And yet, even your guard has become pretty thin in holding them off. Am I right?"

"You've heard well." says Nathaniel looking solemn. "Yes, our town is almost as big as that of Ylisstol, but its defense force isn't nearly as big. Yet, we've been too proud to let the Exalt or even the Shepherds know we are in need of help. So, if you come to offer aid, then... by all means, we'll pay you however we can."

"I like you already, Nathaniel." says the woman. "So much the better. However, our services don't come free, if that's okay."

"If you can pull off a great service to protect our town, then I'm more than sure you'll be worth every sack of gold." says Nathaniel.

"Oh, gold would be lovely, thank you." says the woman. "However, and I hope I'm not being excessively greedy here, I'm hoping you offer a little more."

"And what else would you like alongside that gold?" asks Nathaniel being suspicious of the woman's silver tongue.

"Oh just a few other things to satisfy us, that's all" says the woman. "Gold is a big one. And we do want plenty of that. But, at the same time, we would like some of your finest food and drink. Also, we would like as many supplies you can muster, such as blankets, pillows, weapons and clothing. And the final one may be a bit hard to fulfill, but if we can't be too greedy, do you think we could expect to get a little company?"

"You ask for an awful lot, though I'll see what we can do for you." says Nathaniel. "And what do you mean when you say 'company'? Do you mean... soldiers?"

"Eh, more like people that can keep us from being bored." says the woman. "You know... beautiful woman for the guys, and handsome men for the women. Basically... people that fulfill our more intimate desires. Of course, we won't take anyone that's married. Just your best-looking bachelors and bachelorettes will do."

"Are... are you mad?" asks Nathaniel. "You offer to protect us from brigands, and yet, you demand people for some brothel?"

"Oh, when you say it like that, it sounds so vulgar." says the woman. "It's just our occupation gets kind of lonely, and the camaraderie is pretty limited among each of our members, so we need the extra company to fulfill that empty void. You do understand what I'm saying, right?"

"If that's the case, then we'll look elsewhere." says Nathaniel. "We'll definitely have better luck with the Shepherds."

"Oh, so blackmail won't work, huh?" asks the woman looking more serious. "Then how about an ultimatum? You will do this for us. And you will have us as your bodyguards."

"Are you threatening us?" asks Nathaniel. "Are you threatening my town?"

"Precisely." says the woman.

"Just who do you all think you are?" asks an angry Nathaniel.

"THAT'S where the name of our boss comes in." says the woman. "You have heard of the infamous 'Brutus the Fellblade', have you not?"

Nathaniel goes wide-eyed and merely asks, "...Him?"

"That's right." says the woman. "We work for him. And now, you will grant him everything we demand. And you will have us defend you from the brigands. Otherwise, we'll make it where the attacks get worse... and worse... by the minute."

"You... you can't be serious." says Nathaniel. "You're saying that if we don't hire you, you'll work for the brigands instead?"

"And if they don't break your spirit, Brutus will." says the woman. "You've heard tales of his sword, and how good he is with it. Brigands just wreck your shops and steal from you. Him? Brutus will turn your town into ash so fast, there won't be enough of you to scatter them to the wind."

Nathaniel can only quiver in fear.

"So Nathaniel... what's it going to be?" asks the woman. "Hire us? Or face an uncertain doom?"

Realizing he's been beat, Nathaniel just lowers his head and says, "We'll compensate you in whatever way possible."

"Good man, Nathaniel." says the woman. "Once again, I like you. And because I like you so much, I'll give you this parchment with our symbol. By the way, my name is Meredith Maywater."

Reaching into her pouch, Meredith pulls out a parchment with a black sword symbol surrounded by what could be designs made to resemble red energy swirling around the blade.

"We'll be in touch." says Meredith. "Oh and one more thing: if you try to contact the Shepherds or even just the royal family of Ylisse... or any royal family in this world for that matter... we'll know. And we'll make you pay for your insolence."

Nathaniel can only respond with, "Understood."

"Let's go, men." says Meredith. "The boss will want to hear about this score. Maybe he'll even promote us."

And with that, Meredith and her men leave as quickly as they came.

Nathaniel can only look at his desk in both fear and shame.

To Be Continued in Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 6: Troubling News

**Chapter 6: Troubling News**

Dizzy is walking down the hallway, wearing an elegant, long black dress that hangs off of the shoulders while still letting her wings hang out, and even allowing her tail to be seen.

Standing in front of the doors at the end is Frederick, wearing a uniform akin to that of an officer with medals instead of his armor, as he says as Dizzy nears, "Lady Dizzy, I'm glad you could make it. And it seems you were able to come up with an appropriate outfit."

"I wore this dress when I was living in the forest, though I would change to another one for battle." says Dizzy. "Anyway, are these... 'Khans' close to being here?"

"They're arriving shortly." says Frederick. "Please, Exalt Chrom and Lady Robin are waiting to see you."

Without saying another word, Frederick opens the doors and lets Dizzy into the throne room.

Upon seeing her, Chrom says, "Ah, glad you could make it, Dizzy."

Dizzy smiled when she saw Chrom and Robin, but was slightly taken surprise by their new outfits.

Chrom's outfit shows true regality with the long, blue robe with gold trim, white undershirt and blue, fluffy cloak that touched the floor like it melted into it all topped with a gold circlet. And Robin's dress is white while adorned with red flower decorations that matched the dress's trim, which went well with her normally long hair that was now done up to make her look like a Grand Dame.

"Greetings, you highnesses." says Dizzy with a bow. "I know we've only met for a short time, but your change in attire just surprised me."

"Well, dosen't seem what it should." says Robin. "I mean, I suppose I can understand a little since Chrom and I haven't been very regal types, but doesn't your husband dress similarly?"

"Not as often as I remember." says Dizzy. "In fact, he's never been much for regality himself. In fact, he was only pushed into being king by the United Nations."

"So, he wasn't born a noble?" asks Chrom.

"No." says Dizzy. "I'll tell you all more later."

Chrom says, "Right. The Khans will be here in any moment."

Just then, the other Shepherds come in, but instead of wearing their usual outfits, they are wearing uniforms like that of Frederick (the females versions obviously looking made more for the appropriate gender), each one decorated with medals to show their accomplishments.

The only exceptions to them are Lissa and Emmeryn as they each wear cream-colored dresses, Morgan with his more regal outfit of white with blue cape, and Lucina with a light blue dress.

Seeing them, Chrom says, "Seems like everyone is here and accounted for. All right, everyone! Assemble yourselves! We're about to have company!"

Saying nothing, the other Shepherds align themselves in double rows.

"Lissa, Emm, Morgan, Lucina, you'll be with us." says Chrom. "Same with you, Dizzy. The Khans said they would much like to meet you personally."

"Right." says Dizzy with a small bow.

As Chrom and Robin head to their respective thrones while Morgan stands on the right side and both Lucina and Dizzy stand on the left.

As if timing couldn't be more perfect, a messenger comes in and says, "Milord Exalt and Queen, the Khans of Regna Ferox are here."

"Please see them in." says Chrom.

As the messenger leaves, a bald, black man with armor similar to what Vaike was wearing and a black eyepatch, and a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair and outfit similar to the girl with silver pigtails appear.

Chrom smiles and says, "Ah, Khan Basilio. Khan Flavia. It's been too long. Welcome, both of you."

"Good to see you're doing well, Chrom." says the woman Khan. "But why did you all get gussied up so nicely? You know how we are in Regna Ferox. Fancy customs don't apply to us."

"Maybe so, but I believe if she were still Exalt, Emmeryn would have done the same as any of us here." says Chrom.

"Of course, why would I expect any less?" says the woman Khan jovially. "And Robin, I knew death would't keep you away from us forever. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Flavia." says Robin. "I'm glad to be back."

"You sure took one hell of a burden on your shoulders back then." says Basilio. "At any rate, glad you could be back with us. No telling what mess you'll need to be there to get us out of in the future."

"That's what I do best, Khan Basilio." says Robin.

"And I assume that the cute girl with wings is your newest Shepherd, right?" asks Basilio.

"Yes." says Chrom. "Her name is Dizzy. She apparently came to us from another world."

"From what the reports told us, her power goes beyond your understanding." says Flavia.

"It does, but Dizzy would have to tell you more." says Chrom.

"So, Dizzy, what can you tell us about yourself?" asks Basilio.

"Well..." says Dizzy. "...to be clear, I am half-Human. However, my other half is known as a Gear. Not a piece of machinery, but a being gentically enhanced through magical means. Being a type of Gear known as a Commander Gear, I have many lantent abilities, and many of them I have done through my wings, Necro and Undine. Say hello, both of you."

Necro and Undine transform, almost throwing Basilio and Flavia for a loop.

"Nice to meet you." says Undine. "I am Undine, the one that works to protect Dizzy from harm through more defensive means."

"And I am Necro." says Necro. "I protect Dizzy through sheer combative force against the enemy. Short version, Undine guards Dizzy and I hurt the bad guys."

"Seems you make one dynamic duo." says Basilio. "And I guess she has to keep you both in line."

"Well, we are a part of her, so... more or less." says Undine.

"At any rate, I bet she makes a fine addition to your team, Chrom." says Flavia.

"More than you can realize." says Chrom. "If you see her fight one day, you'll know just what she's capable of."

"Yeah, and from what she tells us, what those of us who were there to witness her fight haven't seen anything yet." says Robin.

"I believe I was the one who said that." says Necro. "And even then, there's still more to her than you're ready for."

"She did tell me about that 'Gamma Ray' thing she's capable of by herself and through you." replies Robin.

"Funny thing: Dizzy may be more capable of other abilities besides that." says Necro. "She hasn't shown it yet, but Undine is far more powerful than even I am. Or at least it's possible, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Aw, no need to feel inferior to one who's already morally superior." says Undine as she pats Necro on the head.

"Don't touch me." Necro grumbles.

"Well, you must have one interesting relationship, all three of you." says Basilio.

"It's a living." says Undine with a giggle.

"Necro, Undine, if you don't mind, rest for now." says Dizzy. "Let me talk to the Khans alone. And Necro, no threatening their lives beforehand."

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" asks Necro.

"Necroooooo..." says Dizzy getting perturbed.

"Right, right." says Necro. "Let me know when you need me."

After Necro goes back into wing form, Undine says, "We'll always be in touch."

After Undine goes back into wing form, Dizzy says, "Well, that's my wings for you, though really, they're my 'systems'. Don't ask me to explain that. I just developed them when I was maturing, so they've been with me ever since then."

"Don't worry." says Basilio. "At least it's better than having a monkey on your back!"

As Basilio laughs jovially at his own joke, Flavia just rolls her eyes with annoyance.

"In any case..." says Basilio regaining his composure. "...it's great to meet you Dizzy and your 'colorful' wings, or systems. However, we brought our own guest here. And I'm sure Lon'qu and Olivia are going to like him." Turning around, Basilio shouts, "You can come in now!"

Just then, a man wearing barbarian garb walks in, his muddy brown hair almost reaching his neck as if it looks like it hasn't been washed, and his dark green eyes looking like unpolished jade. However, his most notable feature is his face, especially his long nose with a little hair on the end and his two front teeth sticking out from the top. His large chin only adds to the weirdness.

Upon seeing the man, Lon'qu puts on a pleased smile while Olivia happily says, "RIZZO!"

"Hey you two, narf narf!" says the man answering to the name of Rizzo. "Been too long, hasn't it? Nurf!"

Olivia runs up and gives Rizzo a big hug while Lon'qu approaches and says, "What have you been up to, Rat?"

"Oh, just dealing with the occassional ne'er-do-well the Feroxi way, nrf!" says Rizzo. "Especially the ones that hurt or try to hurt the good-natured cuties, nerf! Speaking of which, Olivia, narrf! You've gotten a lot cuter than I remember, nrrf! No guys trying to take advantage of you that deserve a good hacking from my axe, have ya? Nurf!"

"Maybe a few here and there." says Olivia. "But I fought a few off while my friends did the majority of the work."

"Ah, good to hear, narf!" says Rizzo. "I would've been there to help, but I've been busy on my own end, nff! And I'm afraid I have some bad news for the Exalt, naarf!"

"What bad news do you speak of?" asks Chrom.

"Ah yes, nerrf!" says a Rizzo. "Before that, narf! Allow me to introduce myself, nurf nerf! My name is Rizzo, nerf! Some call me 'Ratface Rizzo' while those like Lon'qu just call me 'The Rat', nerff!"

"How awful!" says Dizzy. "They shouldn't besmirch you just by your appearance!"

"Gee, why wouldn't they?" asks Inigo under his breath before being belted in the gut by Kjelle.

"Don't worry about it, young lady, narf!" says Rizzo. "The ladies may not find me handsome, but at least I can always warm their hearts with my actions, especially if they're not the kind to judge me based on looks first, naf! And I overheard your conversation with the Khans, nerf! You sound like the kind of girl I've always dreamed of being a true bodyguard to, nurf!"

"Well, funny enough, eventhough I'm hardly in need of one due to my powers, I have enough bodyguards to do me for a while." says Dizzy. "Still, I would be happy to have you fight for me. Not just because I'm a queen myself, but also because I love good-hearted people."

"See? Nurf! You're just about perfect, nerrf!" says Rizzo.

"Thank you, Sir Rizzo." says Dizzy.

Rizzo just rubs the back of his head while blushing.

"Anyway, what's this bad news you have for us, Sir Rizzo?" asks Robin.

"Oh yes, narf!" says Rizzo looking serious. "The reason I've been gone for so long is because I've been tracking a particular band of mercenaries in every corner of this world, nurf! It was said they originated here in Ylisse, and have been going around trying their hardest to find any job that pays well, nurf! So far, reports say they've been getting paid a little TOO well, narf!"

"Band of mercenaries?" asks Chrom. "Why should that be a problem?"

"Because of HOW they're doing business, nerrf!" says Rizzo. "They offer their services to simple villages and towns for unfair prices and demands, nurrf! And if they can't get you to agree even when you're most desperate, they give you an ultimatum, narf!"

"If they originated here in Ylisse, why haven't we heard about them?" asks Chrom.

"Two reasons, nrf! One, it was back when you and your Shepherds were just starting out, nerf!" says Rizzo. "And two, believe it or not, they like to avoid the authorities, narf! If they alert those in power, they're usually ready to bolt, or so I've heard, nurf!"

"So, they're those types." says Chrom.

"Yes, and from what I've heard, they fear the Shepherds more than anything right now, narf!" says Rizzo. "In fact, they're so afraid of higher authorities, they left this continent during the Ylisse-Plegia war, narf! You know, the one Regna Ferox helped all of you with, nurf!"

"Sounds contradictory." says Robin. "Why didn't they stay? They could have taken advantage of any villages they wanted."

"That's the thing, nrrf!" says Rizzo. "They don't consider themselves brigands, narf! In fact, they deal with brigands as a way to earn payment, nurrf! It's just what their payment is, how much of it they want, and what they're willing to do if they don't get it, nerf!"

"So, since you're now here, I suppose they've returned to Ylisse." says Chrom.

"You're catching on, my Exalt, nirf!" says Rizzo.

"But why at this point?" asks Chrom.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? Narf!" says Rizzo. "I already made my point they fear the Shepherds above all else these days, nerf! And since you've all been rather lax these days, they see it as the perfect opportunity to fleece more people, narf! So if they hear word that you're in their neck of the woods, they're out of there, nurff!"

"I take it you know where they've struck." says Chrom.

"Indeed, I do, narf!" says Rizzo. "Right now, I got word they're doing their 'business' in the town of Treehaven, nurf!"

"Treehaven." says Frederick. "That's about a mile from the corner of Ylisse near Plegia and east Ferox."

"And if you intend to drive them out, you better assemble a strong force, narf!" says Rizzo. "Naturally, since I know more about the situation, I volunteer to go, nurf!"

"You mean that?" asks Robin.

Rizzo smiles wide and says, "Absolutely, narf! Especially if any cute female members of the Shepherds need protecting, nerf!"

"And Khan Basilio, you approve of this?" asks Chrom.

"Absolutely!" says Basilio. "In fact, he says he wishes to join the Shepherds. He may not be what you expect, but I can assure he's as good of a warrior as he is an informant."

"In that case..." says Chrom. "...tomorrow, we'll build a small contingent to send to Treehaven to camp on the outskirts. Now we just need to think of an envoy to represent us."

Just then, the same messenger comes in and says, "Exalt Chrom, your majesty!"

"Yes, what is it?" asks Chrom.

"A man is here to see Lady Dizzy." says the messenger. "He claims to be her 'husband'."

Dizzy gasps.

"Send him in." says Chrom. "But we'll keep an eye on him."

"Right away, milord." says the messenger as he bows before leaving.

Just then, Ky walks in.

Upon seeing him, Dizzy shouts, "Ky!"

Hearing and seeing her, he shouts, "Dizzy, it's you! It's really you!"

Ky then runs to Dizzy, who rapidly floats in his direction. Eventually, the two embrace in a big hug.

"Ky, I missed you so much!" says Dizzy.

"I missed you, too!" says Ky.

After they back away from each other, Ky looks a little hurt as he continues with, "But how could you leave like that without telling me or anyone?"

"I wanted to, Ky." says Dizzy. "I really, truly did. But Naga said there wasn't enough time."

"A likely story." says Ky. "At any rate, I'm just glad you're safe!"

And after that, he and Dizzy go in for a kiss.

As they get done, Dizzy says, "You have no idea how long I've waited to feel your lips again."

"The feeling is mutual." says Ky.

"So..." says Chrom. "...this is your husband, Dizzy?"

Seeing Chrom and Robin walking towards them, Dizzy says, "Yes, this is Ky Kiske."

"Indeed, I am." says Ky with a bow. "I am Ky Kiske, High King of Illyria!"

"Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse and Captain of the Shepherds." says Chrom. "The woman next to me is my Queen-To-Be and tactician of the Shepherds, Robin."

"Seems we have much to talk about." says Robin.

"Indeed we do." says Ky. "Where do we start?"

To Be Continued in Chapter 7.

* * *

I know it's shorter than my other chapters, but I think this turning point and end are good places to stop it and continue on in another chapter, especially since my last ones have been rather long. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading.


	8. Chapter 7: Plans for Liberation

**Chapter 7: Plans for Liberation**

The light of late morning shines on what appears to be an old-style port town.

Just then, a blue portal opens up and coming through is Sol as he lands feet first.

As he fully erects himself, he hears Aria go, "Catch!"

Looking up, he holds out his arms, and Aria gracefully lands in them.

"Nice catch, Frederick!" says Aria.

"Hey, I may be lazy, but I'll always be there for you." says Sol with a smile.

"W-Who are they?" asks a voice.

Just then, Sol and Aria look around, wondering about the people who are just watching out of amazement and a slight bit of concern.

"Looks like we got some people to notice us." says Aria.

"Gee, people!" says Sol. "Take a picture! It'll last longer!"

"Frederick, let's be nice now." says Aria patting Sol on his chest. Getting out of his arms, Aria continues to say, "It's alright, everyone! A person named Naga who I assume comes from this world brought us here! We mean no harm!"

After that, the people look at the each other for a bit before shrugging and going about their business.

"Okay, Aria." says Sol. "You're going to have to teach me that trick."

"No biggie." says Aria. "Just a little logical thinking can get you far. Besides, it seems like this Naga person has done such stuff before."

"Still, makes me wonder why they didn't act more shocked than they did." says Sol. "Even if this Naga has done stuff like this before, I can't believe it happens on a daily basis."

"Well, we could argue semantics all day." says Aria. "For now, let's learn some more of our surroundings. I believe Naga called this land Ylisse, did she not?"

"Hell if I know." says Sol. "To be honest, I wasn't paying attention to details. In fact, I was more concerned about finding Dizzy and then getting the hell out of dodge."

"Well, Naga said she needed our, I mean... MY daughter to complete a mission for her." says Aria. "And given circumstances, logic tells me she's not yet finished. Probably even far from it."

"Guess that makes sense." says Sol. "But even then, we're still lost ourselves."

"Then we ask around for anyone to help us, right?" asks Aria. "No big deal. Let's just find someone that knows this place very well. Shouldn't be too hard."

"I guess I'm game." says Sol.

Aria then sees a man pass by and asks, "Excuse me, sir. Do you know the name of this town and do you know where we can get a guide to help us to find the 'Exalt' of this land?"

"Oh sure, ma'am." says the man. "This town is called Gavenport. And if you have any real questions, you need to go to The Rusty Anchor. It's a fisherman's pub not to far from your location. You can go there to get good drinks and food, and their barkeep even knows a few things or two about this land. And by that, I mean he knows just about every answer to every question you have about geography."

"Thank you so much." says Aria. "You hear that, Frederick?"

"Yeah, The Rusty Anchor." says Sol. "Sounds good to me already. Aside from getting help, I could go for a good drink."

"Oh you." says Aria shaking her head. "Anyway, let's find this place." She then turns back to the man and asks, "Which direction?"

"To your left." says the man. "You can't miss it-it has a big sign on the front with the name and an anchor symbol."

"Gotcha!" says Aria. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem." says the man before he leaves.

* * *

Afterwards, Sol and Aria find a building that fits the man's description.

"Well, let's go welcome ourselves." says Sol.

Afterwards, both Sol and Aria walk on inside, opening the slightly stuck doors.

When they get in, they see the place has a very disgustingly nautical feel to it, what with the warped wood, sea-faring items and carvings of either crests or maps on the walls while the whole of the room is filled with pipe smoke, made only worse by the arid stench of fish.

"God damn, this place stinks to high heaven!" asks Sol.

"Frederick!" says Aria as she gently backhands his chest.

"Well it does." says Sol.

Just then, the barkeep takes notice Sol and Aria, and says, "Aye, looks like we have some strange newcomers. Probably the strangest we've seen yet. And as for that comment, what else would you expect from a fisherman's pub? A five-star experience?"

"I was kind of hoping for that considering what that one guy told us." says Sol.

"Only the regulars feel that way." says the barkeep. "Don't expect it to be rainbows your first time."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." says Sol as he and Aria approach the bar.

"So,what can I do for ya'?" asks the rough and gruff barkeep with white hair, mustache and beard.

"Well, first off, a little information about us." says Aria. "We both come from another world via a portal by a woman named Naga who I assume is from this world."

"You don't say?" says the barkeep. "Yup, we don't get a lot of ya' out in these parts. However, that's not to see we don't get any of ya' at all. Well, we've gotten people from another era of time-tha' future to be exact-but we've never got people from another world before. Then again, with Naga at the helm, I s'pose anything is possible. So, what brings you to our world?"

"We're looking for my daughter." says Aria. "You wouldn't happen to have seen her, would you? She's looks to be in her late teens, and has blue hair kept up by two, yellow ribbons as well as two different colored wings-one black and one white-and a long, black tail with a yellow ribbon at the end."

"Sorry, no such creature has been through these parts." says the barkeep. "Then again, word came to me about the Shepherds having a strange new member to their forces."

"Shepherds?" asks Sol. "She's tending sheep?"

"Yes and no." says the barkeep. "You obviously must be from another world, or otherwise, you would have heard about tha' Shepherds and their exploits. The kind o' sheep they tend to are mostly the people of Ylisse and anywhere else they may be called to. Basically, they're warriors of sorts."

"You know, I think we're going to be here for a while." says Sol. "I would like a beer and some food, but unfortunately, I don't think you'll take our world's currency."

"Don't worry, it'll be on tha' house." says the barkeep.

"That's very gracious of you." says Aria.

* * *

On the same day at Castle Ylisse, Dizzy and Ky are on the outer walkway together.

Dizzy is wearing an outfit similar to her original one, but the sleeves are puffier, and the main part is skimpier as it has no shirt-like panel, showing more of her chest and stomach. The choker is also different in design.

"I just hope the others will be okay out there." says Ky. "I'm pretty sure Sol and Sin can handle themselves. Well, Sol will at least, but Sin... I worry for our son, Dizzy."

"I know, Ky." says Dizzy. "Still, curious why Izzy didn't show up with all of you."

"He just coudn't be reached." says Ky. "I tried to send someone to find him, but they've had no luck. No telling where he could be. Then again, if he did hear you were missing, he would obviously blame me for it."

"That's just the kind of brother he is." says Dizzy. "Being the way I am, he just wants to try his hardest to protect me, despite my level of power. In fact, it's the same way you and Sin want to protect me. He just... goes to greater extremes. But, I guess I should expect that when I have a brother."

"Well, I was an only child." says Ky. "So, I don't really know what it's like to have a sibling."

"It's not like I was any prepared for it." says Dizzy. "I never knew I had a kid brother out there, and it's even more shocking to know that he's not only the son of Justice, but is also the son of Sol. Makes me wonder about myself."

"Eh, please don't wonder, Dizzy." says Ky rubbing the back of his head. "The last thing I need is to know my father-in-law is Sol Badguy of all people."

"But he was Aria's lover, and her DNA was used to create Justice." says Dizzy. "I mean, all the pieces fit in place."

"Maybe, but it doesn't make it any easier for me to accept." says Ky.

"Still, thinking about me having a brother..." says Dizzy as she starts to blush. "I wonder if we could... well..."

"Could we what?" asks Ky.

Dizzy then looks at Ky and smiles through her blushing as she says, "Nevermind. We can wait a while before we discuss that."

"If you're sure." says Ky looking confused.

"I am." says Dizzy. "Let's just enjoy our time together."

Ky smiles and says, "Right."

Just then, Frederick approahces the two and says, "Ah, Lady Dizzy, I'm glad I found you. And Lord Ky, you're here as well."

"You know I'm always going to be there for my wife, Sir Frederick." says Ky.

"Indeed." says Frederick. "Lady Dizzy, I hope you've still been sticking to the training regiment I had for you."

"Of course." says Dizzy. "And I'll continue to until I get good enough in your eyes."

"I'm gald to hear that." replies Frederick. "But do it more for yourself than me. Do it to the point that your confidence in your abilities is high to your standards."

"Right." says Dizzy.

"I'm not sure about my wife using actual weapons." says Ky. "Dizzy was never a violent type, and I can't see her wielding such tools of destruction."

"I understand, Lord Ky." says Frederick. "But I just want to see what potential she's capable of, as well as realizing the reality of the situation if she is to be a member of the Shepherds."

"Don't worry, Ky." says Dizzy. "I don't like it a lot, but I know Sir Frederick is right. Besides, I don't want to rely on my powers all of the time. Sure, I need to practice getting them more under control, but at the same time, I need to take Frederick's advice and hone my potential. If I can learn new techniques, maybe I can end the fighting faster."

"When you put it that way, how can I be against what you're doing?" replies Ky. "Just be careful for me, okay?"

"I always do my best." answers Dizzy.

"Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk about." says Frederick. "Exalt Chrom says he wishes to see you in the Shepherds' garrison. Lady Robin is about to talk about her strategy in liberating the town of Treehaven. Since you've never been to the garrison, I will lead you there."

"Understood." says Dizzy.

"Sir Frederick, with your permission, I wish to join you all." says Ky. "I may not be a member of the Shepherds, but I wish to go wherever my wife goes."

"Normally, I'd have a problem." says Frederick. "But I'm only the Lieutenant, so I know his highness would be alright with you coming."

"Thank you." says Ky. "I promise to not be a burden."

"We shall see." says Frederick.

* * *

Taking place inside a wooden structure with tables with maps laid out on them, all of the Shepherds are there and back in their basic attire.

Just then, Frederick arrives while being followed by Dizzy and Ky.

"Here we are, the Shepherds' garrison." says Frederick.

"Wow, for a place to discuss battle strategies, it seems almost cozy." says Dizzy.

"Thanks." says Chrom. "We did our best to make sure it was a comfortable environment while also being a good place to plan out our next move. After all, nothing more important to your troops than high morale."

"I can't argue with that." says Ky. "At any rate, I know I'm not a member of the Shepherds, but you discuss wanting to have Dizzy go with you all, so wherever she goes, I'm coming along. No exceptions."

"I agree with you." says Chrom. "You're her husband, so it's only right you help your wife with whatever she does that's dangerous out in the field."

"Thank you, Chrom." says Ky. "I mean your highness."

"Don't worry about it." says Chrom. "I've never been much for titles."

"At any rate, we're about to discuss our strategy, so I need you all to listen carefully." says Robin. "Alright, we're going to set up camp about 5 to 7 miles from Treehaven so we don't seem too suspicious, but close enough to keep an eye on the situation. Meanwhile, while our envoy is there to help, we'll send out our spies to locate where the mercenaries have set up their base. Any suspicious acitivity from the people that fit the description will be a definite red flag for us. Once we've established where their base is, we'll storm it and see about bringing these troublemakers to justice."

"Sounds easy enough to follow, so far." says Stahl. "So, who should the envoy be?"

"It needs to be someone that can defend his or herself, but doesn't seem too suspicious." says Robin. "And last I checked, a lot of us are well-known members of the Shepherds, so I imagine these mercenaries keep a tight eye on information like that."

"Well... I suppose I could do it." says Dizzy.

Everyone looks at Dizzy with surprise.

"You want to be the envoy, Dizzy?" asks Robin.

"Dizzy, what are you saying?" asks Ky. "You may be a member of the Shepherds, but what if you get hurt out there? I can't risk that."

"Actually, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea." says Robin. "We could definitely have her as our envoy."

"What are you saying, Lady Robin?" asks Ky. "Are you willing to put my wife in harm's way? I mean, sure, she can handle herself, but what if someone tries to take advantage of her?"

"That may be the case." says Robin. "But think about this: most of us here are well-known members of the Shepherds, so if any of those mercenaries were to learn of our involvement with the town, we may lose our chance to take them down. But by having someone less known like Dizzy be our envoy, she'll lull them into a false sense of security. And with her pacifistic side belieing her powers, then all the better. She'd be a veritable trump card."

"But what about what Frederick said to me back then about my powers?" asks Dizzy.

"At this time, I think even he could make an exception." says Robin. "And besides, your weapons training is incomplete, so we would need for you to use the abilities you're more experienced with."

"That does make sense." says Dizzy.

"But, if your husband feels that strong about you, then we'll let him go with you for extra protection." says Robin. "Afterall, he's not yet a member of the Shepherds, and would make the mercenaries that much more comfortable in not expecting you. Not only that, but we could also use this as an initiation program to see if he has what it takes to join."

"You could have just told me that directly." says Ky. "In any case, it would be my honor to show you all my skills in joining your fighting force."

"Alright, so we've got two to volunteer." says Robin. "I need at least thirteen more."

"You'll be needin' ol' Teach for this mission, no doubt!" says Vaike. "The Vaike is comin' with ya'!"

"That's three now." says Robin. "Need twelve more."

"I need to go with ya', nerf!" says Rizzo. "No one knows more about these scum than I do, narf! If you need me to get any dirt on'em, just let me know, nrf!"

"We're glad to have you." says Robin. "If any other volunteer joins, he or she will need to be someone that can spy closely on the mercenaries to know where their exact hideout is."

"Sounds like a mission up my alley, Bubbles." says the man with orange hair and wearing black. "I'll definitely go, but you gotta' promise me enough 'sweet rewards' if you know what I mean."

Robin just sighs and says, "Yes, Gaius, we'll make sure you get enough candy to do you for a while."

"Pleasure doing business." says Gaius.

"Wait, you're going to join with us just to get candy?" Dizzy asks Gaius.

Gaius replies, "Yeah. What's wrong with that, Wings?"

"Uh, nothing I suppose." says Dizzy. "I just thought with your line of work, you might want something more substantive."

"Don't worry." says Gaius. "Being a Shepherd, the gold part is more than covered."

"Well, if Gaius is going, then I will." says Sumia.

"Alright, that brings us up to six volunteers." says Robin. "Just need another nine."

"You don't have to ask me twice." says Tharja. "Wherever you go, Robin, I'll always be there to keep an eye on you."

"Why would I expect any less?" asks Robin.

"Of course, I have been wanting to get to know Dizzy better." says Tharja giving the half-Gear a creepy smile. "And if she's also coming, then that'll make my time extra special."

"Uh..." says Dizzy sounding unsure.

Ky just gives Tharja a glare.

"And I reckon I better come along just ta' make sure ma' wife don't get herself into a heap o' trouble." says a man in armor similar to that Gregor while wearing what appears to be kettle on top of his wavy, dark blue hair.

"Might be for the best, Donnel." says Robin. "Alright, need seven more."

"I'll come." says a voice.

"Who said that?" asks Dizzy.

"Sounded like Kellam." says Robin. "Where are you, Kellam?"

"Don't you see me?" asks the voice again.

Just then, everyone takes notice of a man with black hair and squinted eyes while wearing heavy-looking, orange armor.

"Oh, uh, sorry for ignoring you, Kellam." says Robin. "Sure, we'll bring you along... just as long as we can keep an eye out for you (which is harder than it sounds)."

"Thank you." says Kellam with a smile. "For both noticing me AND bringing me along."

"How did we not notice him, Dizzy?" asks Ky.

"I'm not sure." says Dizzy. "Makes me kind of worried."

"Oh don't worry too much." says Kellam. "I've just been told I'm hard to notice."

"Don't see how with that huge clanking armor in that bright color." says Ky. "Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Yeah, my wife, Miriel says the same thing." says Kellam.

Necro transforms and says, "That's quite troubling. I'm definitely going to keep an eye on you."

"That is if you can." says Dizzy. "Even I missed him."

Undine transforms and says, "Still, Ky brings up a good point. How could they notice you, Mr. Kellam?"

"Eh, it's most due to the fact I'm really quiet." says Kellam. "That's about it. In any case, I'll come along. Just... make sure you all keep up with my location."

"At this point, for Dizzy's sake, we'll have to." says Necro.

Undine just nods.

"Anyway, as lovely as it is to discuss Kellam's 'problems', I still need another six." says Robin.

"I, the great Owain Dark shall come along!" says a man with short blonde hair and yellow robes with tan pants. "My raging blood and insane power shall seek out the heathens! They'll never escape my vengeful wrath!"

"Alright, five more needed." says Robin. "More than likely, I'm going to need a medic."

"Bring me along, dear." says the blonde woman wearing pink. "My class and skill will be unmatched."

"Thanks, Maribelle." says Robin. "And while I'm thinking about it, a back-up medic would also be handy."

"Better bring me along." says a black-haired man with black and purple clergyman clothes. "Mostly so I can keep Ma out of trouble."

"My goodness, Brady." says Maribelle. "You should have more confidence in your mother than that."

"Hey, just speaking the truth." says Brady.

"Alright, just need another four." says Robin. "Anyone else?"

"Bring me along!" says Sully. "I'm ready to break skulls!"

"And I'll need to come along to make sure Sully doesn't hurt any our volunteers too bad." says Stahl. "Be it in sparring OR with her cooking."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asks Sully.

"Must you ask?" answers Stahl.

"Alright, I need two more." says Robin. "And I believe I'll choose them. Those will be none other than Frederick and Cordelia."

"As you wish, Lady Robin." says Frederick with a bow.

"I shall do my best." says Cordelia.

"Now that I've got my volunteers, I shall be leading you all since Chrom will not be coming." says Robin. "He still has to tend to other matters with the Khans. I hope you all have no objections."

"From what I can tell, I think we're all in agreement." says Frederick.

"In that case, let's all get the supplies ready." says Robin. "We'll be moving out in 1400 hours."

"Aye!" say the other Shepherds.

* * *

As the Shepherds are traveling the road via horseback, with the exception of Sumia and Cordelia as they're each riding a Pegasus, Dizzy and Ky are riding side-by-side.

"Considering we're about to be taking on a mission that could end up being violent, it is nice weather to take stroll through the countryside." says Dizzy. "And the horse I'm riding is both a beauty and such a sweetie."

Dizzy strokes the top of her black horse with bits of white hair, making it neigh with delight.

Dizzy just giggles in response.

"I can't forget how much you love animals, dear." says Ky. "I hope the servants are going to take good care of your pets while we're away."

"I'm sure they will." says Dizzy. "They have yet to let me down."

"Have to say, though." says Ky. "You've got yourself allied with quite the cast of unique individuals here. For an elite fighting force, they almost seem more like a three ring circus. Not to say our world isn't lacking colorful characters. In fact, ours might be weirder. I mean, just look at ourselves. But still, such personalities really bring to life their own appearances even more. Each of these 'Shepherds' seems like an icon of sorts. Therefore, this force isn't your average army."

"Well, if anything, it just makes me want to know them that much better." says Dizzy.

"And I certainly wish to know you more." says Tharja's voice.

Dizzy looks to see Tharja riding beside her with a rather eerie smile on her face.

"What can I do for you, Lady Tharja?" asks Dizzy.

"Oh, I'm more interested in what I can do for you." Tharja replies. "I always thought Robin was the most intriguing person I ever met. But you? You're definitely no slouch yourself. Far from it. You're truly as special as Robin. And I don't just mean because of your 'obvious' features. No... I truly feel a symbiotic connection with you."

"What do you mean?" asks Dizzy. "I-I don't think I follow."

Ky just glares at Tharja.

"What I mean there's a force that draws both you and Robin to me." says Tharja. "It goes beyond all reasoning, as well as the fabric of reality itself. If anything, I feel that you and Robin were meant to be my special ones. I thought Robin to be the only one, but you've certainly shown you're worthy of being in my sights."

"Oh, uh, well... thank you, I suppose." says Dizzy becoming a little uncomfortable. But then, who could be comfortable around someone like Tharja?

"And while there is more to you deep down, I have to say those sentient wings that are part of your physiology do have me wondering just what you're truly capable of." says Tharja. "You've already told us some of your powers, but I'm wondering how much you have hidden deep within you."

Dizzy just look solemn and says, "If you knew what I was truly capable of, you would be panicking for your life, especially if I was fighting you."

"Dizzy, my occupation has me cursing people." says Tharja. "They tend to be more scared of me. Even Grima wasn't that much of a monster as he likes to think of himself as."

"Wow, you must be a strong woman." says Dizzy. "How do you manage to not show any weakness?"

"Easy." says Tharja. "I embrace my weaknesses while using what strength I develop to attack my enemies from parts unkown. After all, I am embracing my weakness for both you and Robin, aren't I?"

"I guess you are." says Dizzy.

Ky just glares harder.

"In any case, I wish to keep an eye on you for a bit longer." says Tharja. "That said, I'll be watching you constantly. Even when you don't know I'm there, I'll be watching."

And without waiting for Dizzy to reply, Tharja rides up ahead.

"She's a strange one." says Dizzy.

"Yeah, she is." says Ky. "And her strangeness is the kind that gives me bad vibes."

To Be Continued in Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 8: The Second King Cometh

**Chapter 8: The Second King Cometh**

Arriving at the town of Treehaven are Dizzy and Ky somewhat early in the morning.

As they look around, the town seems to be going about business normally, but for people like Dizzy and Ky, they could see the place had problems deep down.

Some people look to be struggling to keep money in their wallets while others are only buying the bare minimum of food. And there's constant rebuilding everywhere.

"Wow, this place HAS fallen on hard times." says Ky.

"I hope we can offer the people here some comfort." says Dizzy.

Just then, some people notice Dizzy and Ky arriving, responding with both fascination and worry.

"Who in the world are those people?" asks a man.

"And what's with that woman?" asks a woman. "Is she some type of demon?"

Just then, some men and women resembling soldiers approach Dizzy and Ky with weapons drawn.

"Halt!" says the lead soldier. "State your business!"

"It's alright." says Dizzy. "My name is Dizzy, and I represent the Shepherds."

"Ha, as if we're going to believe you!" says the lead soldier. "Do you expect the Shepherds to take in someone as... suspcious as you? You must be a demon a brigand mage summoned to attack us!"

"How dare you say such a thing about Dizzy!" shouts Ky. "Duty bound or not, you will not talk that way to my wife and the High Queen of Illyria!"

"Ky, calm down." says Dizzy grabbing his shoulder. "Look, sir, I have a note from Lady Robin. This will tell you everything you need to know."

Dizzy hands a parchment to the soldier.

As he takes it, he reads it:

 _Attention People of Treehaven:_

 _This woman here is Lady Dizzy of Illyria, and her husband, the High King of Illyria, Ky Kiske. She comes from another world, but we have made her a member of the Shepherds. She is to act as our envoy to you all until we can do something about the people that are harrassing your town. Give her your full respect, and she will help you in any way she can until we can track those down responsible for your problems. She may seem strange, but she will come in handy, both in battle and in running any errands you have for her. For your protection, we are camped out 7 miles from your village. If you need me or any of us to help you, have Dizzy get in contact with us. Again, we will help out in any way possible, and we hope to get the town of Treehaven back on track._

 _Tactician of the Shepherds,_

 _Robin_

"So, what do you think?" asks Dizzy. "Is that proof enough?"

"I will see what Mayor Nathaniel Collinsgrad says about it." says the lead soldier.

"Speak of the devil." says Nathaniel as he shows up. "I believe you have a message for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Mayor." says the lead soldier. "This woman here claims to be a member of the Shepherds and says Lady Robin worte this message as proof. What do you make of it?"

"Well, let me see." says Nathaniel

As Nathaniel skims over the message, he smiles calmly.

"There's no mistake about it." says Nathaniel. "This is definitely Lady Robin's handwriting."

"Are you positive, Mr. Mayor?" asks the soldier.

"Absolutely, Captain." says Nathaniel. "This handwriting and signature are hard to reproduce. This is the genuine article."

"I see." says the captain. He then turns to Dizzy and Ky, then says, "My deepest and humblest apologies, you two. I sincerely mistook you for scoundrels."

"Don't worry about it." says Dizzy. "I'm sure my wings and tail would definitely not sit right with you."

"Yes, I'm sorry." says the captain. "We really thought you could be a demon."

"That still offends me deeply, but I suppose I'll let it slide." says Ky. "But do anything to harm her, and you will be feeling both the wrath of my Magnolia Eclair, and the power of my lightning."

"Ky, let's not start a fight like Sol would." says Dizzy.

"Sorry, but you know how I get when people try to hurt you or involve you in dilemmas that you don't rightfully deserve to be in." says Ky.

"Even so, let's calm down." says Dizzy. She then says, "So, you're the mayor of this town? How can we help you?"

"Well, if you're part of the Shepherds, then I suppose we should expect any work from you." says Nathaniel. "What work do you do, young lady?"

"Oh, anything! Farming, construction, laundry, cooking, defending and taking care of animals and children." says Dizzy. "If you have a job for me, I'll do it."

"That's very gracious of you." says Nathaniel. "However, I do worry about what that group following Brutus the Fellblade will do."

"Who is this Brutus?" asks Dizzy.

"Not many in the higher ups know of his 'deeds'." says Nathaniel. "I have, but only because that kind of word tends to only reach these small towns and villages. I've heard none of this reaches the ears of the higher-ups. And if anyone tries to inform them, they disappear. Permanently."

"Is he that dangerous?" asks Ky.

"I just go by what I've heard from word of mouth." says Nathaniel. "They say he gets his name from the sword he carries. Legends speak of a Plegian sword created with the distilled, yet still foul energy of Grima. In fact, because the energy is distilled, it's even more terrifying to the point it becomes absolutely necrotic. Basically, it's energy that eats away at anything living. It literally consumes life and leaves only decay behind."

"Sounds like a weapon no one should have." says Ky. "Not even those that are noble and just."

"Have his people threatened you about trying to look to us for help?" asks Dizzy.

"They have." says Nathaniel. "I know you two came of your own free will and using any information that I'm not sure how got to you all, but I don't think Brutus will see it that way. I don't know if they'll retaliate or what. But all I know is to expect the worst."

"Actually, if I may, Nathaniel." says a man with rather long, light purple hair that comes to his upper back with matching mustache and goatee while wearing basic villager clothes. "I don't think it will be all that bad. And even then, if they do try to retaliate, it will be where they don't draw attention to themselves."

"How do you figure, Ben?" asks Nathaniel.

"Well, you said Brutus and his men like to avoid authorities like the Shepherds." says Ben. "Sounds like they're obviously scared of them. In many cases, they sound like the people that want to be in the limelight, but want to do it without the people in power knowing. Kind of a case of them wanting to have their cake and eat it, too."

"And you're sure about this?" asks Nathaniel.

"I was a warrior for many years, as well as an Ylissean military captain." says Ben. "You learn how to gauge people's strengths and weaknesses the longer you fight such battles. And besides..."

"What?" asks Nathaniel.

"Looking at these two, I can tell they're warriors unlike we've ever seen." says Ben as he looks at Dizzy and Ky. "Especially that girl. She may seem delicate, but I can sense she's got powers beyond our imagination."

"Wow, I'm impressed you can sense that about me." says Dizzy.

"Believe me, milady, I've been a fighter for a long time, so I know when I see someone strong." says Ben.

"In any case." says Nathaniel. "Since you've agreed to help us with anything we wish, might I start you on your first task, milady?"

"I'm here to serve." says Dizzy.

* * *

In another part of Ylisse, a blue portal opens up and through it walks Leo and his fellow knights.

Looking around, Leo says, "Must have got separated from the others, just like what Naga said. Pah, like it matters! My power is more than enough for anyone foolish enough to fight me!"

"No one will dare scratch you, sir!" says a knight.

"No one will COME CLOSE to scratching me is what you mean, right?" asks Leo boldly.

"Right, sir! Thank you for correcting us!" says the same knight.

"Do not worry yourself. That is merely my job for all of you." says Leo. "Well, one of them. My other is to lead you all to glory. Now then, we need to find the way to meet with this Exalt, and see if Lady Dizzy is okay."

"Right, sir!" says another knight. "Shall we send a scouting party to find any signs that could lead us to them?"

"No need." says Leo. "My intution tells me one isn't too far from here."

Looking around, Leo notices a wooden sign in the distance.

"See? What did I tell you? My intution never fails!" says Leo.

As they approach the sign, Leo reads, "Ylisstol is directly south. Sounds like we're close, and if I'm right, which I've yet to be wrong, Ylisstol is where we will find the Exalt. Come, my men! We march!"

As they do, Leo notices some figures moving in the woods.

"Halt!" says Leo stopping his men. "Foul beings lurk here. Be prepared!"

"Right, sir!" say the knights in unison.

Just then, large group of brigands appear and one of them says, "I have ta' say, ever since tha' Shepherds started becomin' more lax, more rich people show up for us ta' plunder."

"Too true." says the brigand leader. "Oy! This 'ere's our domain, and if you want ta' leave with your lives, you'll disarm yerselves and give up yer valuables!"

"And don' fink yer knights'll save ya'!" says a brigand. "We've got ya's surrounded! So you've no choice but ta' do what we say!"

Leo just stands there quiet as a mouse.

"Oh, I fink we scared'em!" says the brigand leader. "This makes our job so much easier!"

"Are you blowhards quite finished?" asks Leo.

"Whadjya say about us?" asks a furious brigand.

"If you're done..." says Leo. "...THEN WE GET TO THE PART WHERE I KILL YOU ALL!"

Taking his crosses in his hands, he maxes the top parts extend to turn them into greatswords.

"Men! Take no prisoners!" says Leo. "Wipe the floor with them!"

"As you command, sir!" say the knights in unison again.

"Kill'em all!" says the brigand leader.

The brigands charge first.

"Only a fool would stand up to me without any knowledge of my power!" shouts Leo.

Gracefully and powerfully, Leo uses swift sword movements to slash each brigand that comes his way as they fall one by one.

"And even then, a fool would also challenge me even when he or she has knowledge of my power!" says Leo.

"For King Leo!" shouts the lead knight.

"For King Leo!" the other knights respond.

The knights charge in and begin to fight the brigands, one of them clashing with a brigand to the point he breaks his axe, cutting the brigand down.

Another does a slash so powerful, it sends the brigand bouncing across the ground.

Leo continues to fight with all of his strength as he shoots a giant, metal cross at one brigand charging for him.

One tries to attack him from behind, but in an instant, Leo flips his swords around and counters the brigand with a powerful slash.

"Beware of my Brynhildr stance!" says Leo. "I can even see you coming from behind!"

Some archers try to hit Leo in the back, but he puts his swords together to form a magic shield that blocks the arrows in an instant.

Just then, some mages try to fire magic blasts at the fierce warrior.

However, he's still prepared as he spins around while spinning his swords in his hands and shouts, "Stahl Wirbel!"

Suddenly, Leo shoots a giant, spinning, metal projectile at the brigands, blowing them away.

"Who in tha' hell is this maniac?" asks a terrified brigand.

Before he can respond, the same brigand gets cut down by a knight.

Just then, as the brigand leader finds himself alone, he begins to wimper. Leo looks at him without any sympathy.

"Please, 'ave mercy!" says the leader.

"By choosing to attack me with an ambush and threaten my men, do you think you DESERVE MERCY!?" shouts Leo.

"I never knew what I was gettin' myself into." says the brigand leader. "You win! I give up!"

Not listening to the brigand, Leo crosses his arms in front of him with his swords until they each transform into a sword resmebling half a lion head as he says, "A lion always hunts with 100% of its strength!"

He jumps ludicrously high into the air as he brings his swords together to form a full lion head while saying, "Your very genes remember that terror!"

Leo then holds his lion-head sword in front of him as it somehow roars while doing a spinning dive towards the brigand leader as he says, "Every human knows in their soul to run in fear when the LION BEARS HIS FANGS!"

Leo clashes with the brigand leader, almost like he's drilling into him before slashing past him, the brigand being hit by a massive explosion.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" screams the brigand.

As the brigand lies defeated and unconscious, Leo transforms his lion-head sword back into the two metal crosses and puts them back by his side while saying, "Gute Reise!"

The knights approach Leo and the lead knights asks him, "Are you okay, sir?"

"Never better!" says Leo with a confident smile. "At least this wasn't a complete waste of time! In fact, I think I found a new definition for the term, 'Weakling'."

"Excellent, sir!" says the lead knight.

"At any rate, let us be on our way to Ylisstol!" says Leo. "We need to get to meeting with the Exalt as soon as possible!"

* * *

After a while, Leo and his men approach Ylisstol and he says, "Ah, this must be it! It's no Illyria, but with a world this primative, I wouldn't expect otherwise! Even then, it is magnificent in its own way!"

"So, you made it as well, huh?" asks the voice of Sol.

Leo and his men look to see Sol and Aria have arrived.

"Ah, so you're here, too!" says Leo. "Well, at least we can meet with this Exalt at the same time."

"I guess we can." says Sol. "I wonder if Ky made it here already."

"Who knows?" asks Leo. "When did you all arrive?"

"Well, we exited the portal about four hours ago." says Aria. "When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago." says Leo. "In fact, it wasn't that long when we got out of the portal."

"Oh great." says Sol. "That Naga bitch's power was too unpredictable. Not only did we all end up in different areas, but even different points in time."

"And we have no idea where Sin, Dr. Paradigm or the Valentine sisters are, either." says Aria.

"In any case, I suggest we meet with the Exalt if we want to know more about the situation." says Leo. "Let us go."

"May as well as get this horrible ordeal over with." says Sol.

And with that, the whole group begins their way to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small encampment, a young axe-fighter approaches Meredith, and says, "Lady Meredith. We've got a development occuring in the town of Treehaven."

"Say it." says Meredith.

"It seems a couple of odd people appeared and are helping the village out." says the fighter. "And they seem to be doing it free of charge."

"I see." says Meredith. "Are they members of the Shepherds?"

"We couldn't tell." says the fighter. "They don't look like any people I've ever seen before. One was a man with blonde hair, white outfit and sword by his side. However, the real odd one was the girl. She had really long blue hair, skimpy outfit, one black wing, one white wing and a long, black tail."

"Interesting." says Meredith. "I suppose we should go meet these people."

"To tell them we own dominion over the village, right?" asks the fighter.

"Who do you take us for? The mafia?" asks Meredith. "We're only trying to take advantage of it, not rule it. You know that's how Captain Brutus does business. I just want to meet them, and see if we can play the odds in our favor."

"Oh, right." says the fighter. "Please, forgive me."

"Anyway, let's go meet our two friends." says Meredith.

As Meredith and her men begin to walk back in the direction of Treehaven, Gaius watches them from afar and says, "Looks like they're going back to the town. I wonder what they're planning."

To Be Continued in Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 9: Failed Ambush

Before you all read this chapter, you all might want to go back and read Chapter 5: Rescue Team. I updated Meredith's lines to make them sound closer to her actual character, or at least the facade she puts on with the one you will read in this chapter. Just a heads up. Anyway, have fun reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Failed Ambush**

Arriving at Castle Ylisse, Sol, Aria and Leo come to the doors, alerting the guard at the front.

"Let me handle this, you two." says Aria to Sol and Leo.

"State your business, travelers." says the guard.

"My daughter is here." says Aria. "I believer you know her. Her name is Dizzy."

"Her mother, huh?" asks the guard. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Believe me, it's a very complicated story." says Aria. "But regardless, she is my daughter and I hope to see her."

"Well, even if that was the case, she's not here right now." says the guard.

"Where is she?" asks Aria.

"I believe she's gone with a small contingent of Shepherds to help the town of Treehaven." says the guard. "However, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you all wait inside until she returns. You definitely don't dress like anyone else in this world, so I believe your case."

"Thank you so much." says Aria

After that, the guard opens the door.

"Well, that was easier than expected." says Sol. "I thought they would be more suspecting of us. I wonder just how tight the security is in this place."

"Probably just a very a peaceful nation." says Leo. "Still, it does worry me."

Wasting no more time, the group heads inside.

Just then, the guard brings the group into the throne room where Chrom is currently talking with the Khans.

"Milord Exalt, we have guests that claim to know Lady Dizzy." says the guard.

The guard steps out of the way to let the others meet Chrom.

"Should we let you take over here again?" Sol asks Aria.

"If you would." says Aria. She then steps forward, "Greetings. We're travelers from another world. My name is Aria, and I am Dizzy's mother."

"Her mother?" asks Chrom. "I believe I was told by my wife that Dizzy said her mother's name was Justice."

"It's... very complicated." says Aria. "Basically, you have no idea what's happened in our world. But to be fair, we don't know a lot that's happened in yours either."

"Mine giving me a few details?" asks Chrom. "Doubt I'll understand them, but at least share something with me."

"Well, how do I put this?" asks Aria. "Truth is I use to be Justice. The way I currently am, I'm the merging of two people: Justice and Jack-O' Valentine."

"I... don't think I follow." says Chrom. "How about we save it until Dizzy returns, and we can see what she has to say?"

"Sounds good to me." says Sol. "Never was about being all technical anyway."

"I guess we'll just start with introductions for the time being." says Chrom. "As you know, I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse. The two with me are the Khans of Regna Ferox. The man is Basilio, the West Khan and the woman is Flavia, the East Khan."

"Ah, so you are all some form of regality!" says Leo. "Then it is only fitting I introduce myself! I am Leo Whitefang, the second king of Illyria! But, I can assure you, there is nothing 'second' about my abilities!"

"No kidding, huh?" asks Basilio. "Maybe we should test that one day at Arena Ferox."

"An Arena, huh?" asks Sol. "From what it sounds like, you have an arena dedicated to your whole nation."

"That's right." says Flavia. "It's how the Feroxi settle disputes. It's kind of own form of politics."

"Sounds like politics that are up my alley." says Sol. "I know of a certain ninja that's trying to run for president that would love such an idea."

"I don't know what a 'president' is, but if he's anything like us Khans, then he's already sounding like a swell fellow." says a laughing Basilio. "And you seem to be my type, as well. What's your name?"

"Aria here calls me Frederick." says Sol. "But you can call me Sol Badguy. Sol for short."

"Well, Sol... you sound pretty battle hardened and full of experience." says Flavia.

"More than you know, sweetheart." replies Sol.

"Ha, you don't pull punches with anybody, do you?" says Flavia. "Yeah, I think I'm going to like you!"

"He's already a man after my own heart." says Basilio. "Now, we just have to see how he fights."

"Heh, don't know if you'll be impressed or terrified when it comes to me." says Sol.

"Hah, no type of fighting too terrifying for a Khan like myself!" says a boisterous Basilio.

"Well spoken!" says Leo.

"Seems this is the beginning of nothing but an interesting relationship." says Chrom. "You're all free to stay here till Dizzy and the others get back."

"You sure we won't be intruding?" asks Aria.

"As far as I see it, any friends of Dizzy's are friends of ours." says Chrom. "I'll see our servants get you some rooms ready."

"Only the best for a king like myself!" says Leo.

"We'll see what we can do." says Chrom.

* * *

In the town of Treehaven, Dizzy and Ky are pitching in to help. Ky is currently helping with construction while Dizzy is bringing in pails of fresh milk to the local stores.

"Bring them this way." says a man to Dizzy.

"Coming." Dizzy replies.

Dizzy walks into a building with the pails.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel watches as his town seems to be heading in the right direction.

Ben approaches him and says, "It hasn't been too long, and already, those two have helped tremendously."

"Sure have." says Nathaniel. "It's too bad we've been too proud to ask the Shepherds for help. But now, I'm glad we got them to help us even without us making contact."

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to have a talk with Lady Dizzy." says Ben.

"Hope it's not anything I'm thinking of." says Nathaniel.

"Relax, Nathaniel." says Ben. "I'm already married and have a son of my own. I just want to get to know her better, that's all."

Without waiting for a reply, Ben walks off.

* * *

Just then, as Dizzy walks out of the store, she hears Ben say, "So, you've been awfully busy."

Dizzy looks to see Ben standing there.

"Hello." says Dizzy.

"I guess I never properly introduced myself." says Ben. "My name is Ben Lawrence. I'm a close aide to the mayor of this town."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Ben." says Dizzy with a bow. "But I hope you're not trying to flirt with me or anything. I am Ky's, after all."

"I know, and believe me, I understand." says Ben. "I'm a family man, myself. Got a wonderful wife named Paige, and a strapping, twelve year old son named Charlie."

"Wow, I had no idea." says Dizzy. "Believe it or not, your son is actually older than I am."

"Really?" asks Ben.

"I'd give you the details, but I've already confused enough people during my time in this world." says Dizzy.

"I'll take your word for it." says Ben. "Got to say, though, Lady Dizzy... I do find you quite inspiring."

"How so?" asks Dizzy.

"Believe it or not, I use to be a warrior." says Ben. "You probably heard me say that to Nathaniel, but yeah, I was an Ylissean captain during the days of Exalt Thaddeus, the one that launched his 'holy war' on Plegia. I was one of the survivors, but I was also the most skilled among the Ylissean knights."

"I don't see how I inspire you in that way." says Dizzy. "I don't like fighting."

"As I can tell from your mannerisms." says Ben. "A pure-hearted one like you was never meant to fight, but... I can tell you were forced into it regardless. And you will fight to protect your loved ones, right? You don't have to be a true warrior to know what's worth fighting for."

"Then how I do inspire you?" asks Dizzy.

"Because of the fact you ARE pure-hearted." says Ben. "That you're someone worth protecting. And before you say anything, I already get the feeling you have more power than I could possibly fathom."

"You must be incredibly clarivoyant to know that about me." says Dizzy.

"Regardless of how much power you have, though, I can see it's your innocence and loving nature that make people want to protect you." says Ben. "Some would probably do it out affection or even passion for you, no doubt. But those like myself do it because we believe it's people like you that will change the world. We need more like you to do that, and with your level of kindness, I can imagine you'd be the one to lead such people in giving it the reform it needs."

"You really think that?" says Dizzy.

"I don't just think it." says Ben. "I know it."

"So you say, do you?" says the voice of Meredith.

Both Dizzy and Ben look to see Meredith and her men standing there.

"Oh, uh... hi?" asks Dizzy.

Ben just gives them a glare.

"So, I see you're one of those that are helping this village." says Meredith. "The people really seem to be benefitting from it."

"Well, I'm just doing my part." says Dizzy.

"Clearly." says Meredith. "And what would your name be?"

"Dizzy." she replies.

"Mind if we talk somewhere private, Dizzy?" asks Meredith.

"I suppose." says Dizzy. "But I do need to get back to helping."

"Oh, this won't take too long." says Meredith. "We just need to evaluate you."

"O-Okay." says Dizzy.

Meredith and her men walk off, though at a slow enough pace for Dizzy to follow.

Before Dizzy can follow, Ben stops her and says, "I'd be careful, Lady Dizzy. I believe Nathaniel told me about them. They're the ones that blackmailed and threatened him, as well as our whole town. I'd be really cautious."

"Right." says Dizzy before she follows after Meredith and her men.

* * *

Coming into a secluded part of town, Meredith and her men cease walking and Dizzy meets them.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asks Dizzy.

"Look, I know that man was talking to you about us." says Meredith. "So let me get to the point: I don't know what he said about us, but we're not as bad you might be lead to believe. We just want to offer our services to anyone willing to pay a price."

"From what I've heard, you blackmail and threaten to get what you want." says Dizzy. "Real mercenaries and those actually trying to offer aid don't do such a things."

"When you say it like that, it sounds so ugly." says Meredith. "We're just trying to make our occupation into a full-blown business. Besides, with the economy being as tough as it is, can you blame us?"

"I know desperation hits everyone, but it shouldn't come with poor ethics." says Dizzy.

"Well, that all changed after the second war between Ylisse and Plegia." says Meredith. "Then again, I get the feeling you don't know that all too well, do you?"

"I learned enough from Exalt Chrom." says Dizzy. "His father had his forces slaughter the Plegians in droves and constantly kept the war going till even the Ylisseans were suffering. And when he died and Emmeryn took over, the Ylisseans blamed her for her father's actions. Yet, she did her best to end the war and bring the people home to their families until her mission was successful."

"Wow, I'm impressed." says Meredith. "Of course, that was only the first war. The second one was where Plegia and its ruler, Mad King Gangrel wanted revenge against all of Ylisse."

"I was told about that as well, and I was getting to it." says Dizzy. "Plegia decimated Ylisse until the Ylisseans struck back, and dethroned Gangrel, but not before Emmeryn sacrificed herself, more or less, to bring peace between the two nations."

"Again, impressive." says Meredith. "For one obviously new to our world, you've certainly caught on."

"Being a half-Gear, I'm good at gathering knowledge, despite my actual age." says Dizzy.

"So, you call yourself a Gear?" asks Meredith. "Are you some sub-species of taguel?"

"No, though I do have shapeshifting abilities. Just different from what you know." says Dizzy. "I'm basically a being who's very genetics were enhanced by magic. Most Gears were created in labs or plants, but I was born a Human-Gear hybrid, so I guess you could say I got my powers naturally, for the most part."

"And you said something about your actual age." says Meredith. "How old are you exactly?"

"Eight, going on nine." says Dizzy.

"I don't quite understand." says Meredith

"Basically, those who born Gears rapidly mature from early development to young adults in three years." says Dizzy. "However, when we reach our prime state, we cease aging for good. So, in other words, I'll probably live forever. Believe it or not, the oldest Gear in our world is more than a century old."

A giant, muscular member of Meredith's crew just glares at Dizzy and says, "Abomination."

"Hey, I didn't ask for these powers." says Dizzy. "I was just born with them. In fact, no Gear asked for such powers. They were either created with them, or were humans forcibly coverted into Gears. It's not our fault."

"Don't worry. I believe you, Dizzy." says Meredith. She then turns to her comrade and says, "Now you stop it, okay?" Turning back to Dizzy, "So, I hear you're with another."

"Oh yes, that would be my husband, Ky." says Dizzy. "Do you want to meet him?"

"No, that's okay." says Meredith. "Say, do you have any battle skills?"

"A little, though I mostly use my Gear powers to end battles quickly." says Dizzy. "I don't really like fighting, and I refuse to kill anyone."

"I see." says Meredith. "Well, would you be averse to me teaching you a few combat skills?"

"I would love that." says Dizzy. "However, I already have Sir Frederick as a teacher in combat arts. He says that, in order to be a proper member of the Shepherds, I need to..."

"Wait, the Shepherds?" asks a stunned Meredith, and her men looking equally surprised.

"Oh, did you not want to hear that?" asks Dizzy.

"Well... let's just say we've... heard of their reputation." says Meredith. "Nothing bad I can assure you. It's just... well... oh, look at the time! We've got to go now!"

Swiftly, Meredith and her men begin to walk away.

"Wait, I didn't get your name, ma'am!" says Dizzy.

As her and her men stop, Meredith just growls under her breath a bit before turning her head to Dizzy and saying, "Meredith. Meredith Maywater."

"Oh, pretty name." says Dizzy. "I hope we meet again."

Meredith turns her head around says under her breath, "I'm sure you will."

And with that, Meredith and her men are gone.

"Well, I better get back to work." says Dizzy. "Evening is almost here."

* * *

In the outskirts of town during the evening, Meredith says, "Well, a Shepherd decided to show up. I'm pretty sure the people of town didn't ask their help."

"What do we do now?" asks a member of the crew dressed as a mage. "Now that the Shepherds have come to that town, we've lost our chance to score big."

"And we'll have to search again." says the giant man.

Thinking to herself, Meredith says, "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" asks the mage. "You know Captain Brutus doesn't want to involve the Shepherds in his affairs. If he finds out about this, we'll be forced to flee."

"I don't think it's that bad." says Meredith. "There were only two of them, and that woman seems harmless enough. I think if we eliminate her and her husband, things will be alright."

"You're not serious, are you?" asks the mage. "If we fight the Shepherds, we're dead. And if we survive, Captain Brutus will kill us for sure before leaving the hideout."

"Which is why we're not fighting the Shepherds." says Meredith. "We're just eliminating an obstacle tied to them. We get rid of those two, then problem solved."

"I... I think I see what you mean." says the mage. "In that case, when do we strike?"

"Tomorrow." says Meredith. "We wait for one of them to be by their lonesome, and then we take them down. You all rest up-we'll need it."

* * *

As night passes and morning comes, Dizzy and Ky are out making rounds.

"Well, that takes care of that." says Dizzy.

"Yeah, and so far, this town is getting back on track real quick." says Ky. "Just hope your friends are doing a good job trying to locate that enemy base."

"I'm sure they're doing good with that." says Dizzy.

Just then, a rotund woman comes to the two lovebirds and asks, "Lady Dizzy, could I trouble you for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" asks Dizzy.

"I was going to bake a pie, but I'm fresh out of berries." says the woman. "I would go and pick some, but I'm afraid of who could be lurking out there."

"Say no more." says Dizzy. "I'll happily pick some for you."

"Oh, thank you, Lady Dizzy." says the woman. "Thank you so much. The best berry bushes should be too the south of this town."

"Right." says Dizzy. "What berries do you need?"

"Try to get me as many raspberries as you can." says the woman.

"It shall be done." says Dizzy.

"Do you want me to go with you, Dizzy?" asks Ky.

"I'll be fine." says Dizzy. "I'm just going to pick berries. Nothing more."

"Alright." says Ky. "You just be careful out there, okay?"

"Here's the basket, milady." says the woman.

"Right." says Dizzy taking the basket. She then says to Ky, "Be back soon."

As Dizzy leaves to do her job, Ky just stares at her with a smile before looking worried.

"I would be worried if I were you." says Nathaniel as he approaches Ky.

"I always worry for my wife." says Ky. "I've come close to losing her a few times in the past, so I'll never cease worrying."

"Yeah, and with those hoodlums lurking out there, I fear what they may do." says Nathaniel.

Ky smiles a bit and says, "Actually, if any of them try anything, I think they will be in for quite a surprise."

"Well, in order to avoid the worst case scenario, you better go get Ben." says Nathaniel. "Just a precaution."

"I understand." says Ky.

* * *

Dizzy ends up finding the raspberry bushes as she says, "This must be them. Time to get to gathering fruit."

Just then, some figures move in the shadows, but Dizzy doesn't notice them.

After a good while, Dizzy says, "This ought to be enough. I'd better get back."

As Dizzy turns around, she sees a familiar face.

"Oh, Meredith!" says Dizzy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I left so soon that I really wanted to introduce the others to you." says Meredith. "Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not." says Dizzy. "I'd love to meet them. Just let me know where they are."

"There's one to your right." says Meredith.

"Really? Well that's..." says Dizzy as she turns to her right before getting cut off as a man tries to swipe at her with his axe.

Panicking, Dizzy throws the basket of raspberries to avoid the blow. The next thing she notices are other men surrounding her with their weapons drawn.

"Meredith, I don't understand!" says Dizzy. "What's going on?"

"It's no hard feelings towards you, Lady Dizzy." says Meredith. "If I have any, it's mainly towards the Shepherds."

"What are you saying?" asks Dizzy again.

"What I'm saying is that we can't have the Shepherds taking the biggest score from us we've had in for so long." says Meredith drawing her sword. "Now prepare yourself. The more you struggle, the more painful this will be."

"Meredith, please!" says Dizzy. "I don't want to fight you! And you don't want to fight me! You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Then, let's put that to the test." says Meredith. "Attack, men!"

Just then, two men charge for Dizzy, one on either side of her. However, as they come close to striking, Necro and Undine transform and grab the weapons, holding the attacks in place.

Meredith and her men are shocked as all get out from this development while Dizzy just looks solemn.

"W-w-what in the world?" stammers Meredith.

"I told you." says Dizzy. "You shouldn't have tried to fight me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Necro then says, "Any of you try to hurt Dizzy, and I'll turn you inside out!"

Undine then says, "Leave if you know what's good for you!"

The men pull back a bit.

"Well, this just got a lot more interesting." says Meredith. "But... we have ways of dealing with you."

"You're not going to like the results." says Dizzy. "Please, just leave me alone."

"At this point, you may as well be too dangerous to let live." says Meredith. "Men! Don't let up!"

An archer tries to fire an arrow at Dizzy's left, but Undine generates a shield to block it.

Some more charge at Dizzy on her right, but Necro generates his axe, and swings it, destroying the men's weapons.

The mage tries to hit Dizzy with an Elfire blast, but Necro counters with a fire breath attack, destroying the magic blast altogether.

Some more try to rush Dizzy, and Necro and Undine counter, with Necro creating dragon heads out of magma and Undine creating what look to be ice piranahs. Both fire beams at the men, either burning or freezing them.

As some of the others rush in, Necro just sighs and says, "Do these idiots never learn?"

Then, Necro creates what look to be summoning circles and emerging from them are hands of shadow that uppercut the fighters.

One manages to avoid the giant hands and reaches Dizzy as he readies to impale her with twin swords.

Undine is ready with an ice barrier that she surrounds Dizzy in and the man rams into it, knocking him to the ground.

Screaming, he grabs hold of his broken and bloody nose.

As the ice barrier collapses, Dizzy says, "Please, no more. I hate seeing all this violence."

Just then, Meredith manages to get behind Dizzy and charges for her with a sword strike, but suddenly, Dizzy's tail springs to life and turns into the worm beast, hissing at Meredith before she can slash.

Panicking, Meredith falls on her butt and backs away while shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Dizzy turns her head and says, "I told you already. I'm a Gear."

"You're a monster is what you are!" says Meredith. "That's it! We're out of here!"

Meredith and her men begin to retreat as fast as possible.

Just then, a flash of lightning occurs and standing there is Ky with his sword drawn.

"You tried to hurt my wife, didn't you?" asks an angered Ky. "If you scratched her, I'll cleave everyone of you in two!"

Just then, a fighter tries to attack Ky, but suddenly, his axe head gets chopped off by a flash.

Standing there beside Ky is Ben, only now he's wearing a dark blue, coat-like robe with matching headband, tan pants, brown boots and patches of armor, and is holding a sword.

"What's the rush?" asks Ben calmly before readying his battle stance. "You were so willing to attack a lone, innocent woman. Why not stay longer and fight a couple of true warriors?"

"Don't think you've heard the last of us." says Meredith. "As long as you're the only two members of the Shepherds here, we'll try again."

"I wouldn't think too quick about that." says Ky. "We're not as alone as you might think. A small contingent of Shepherds are camped outside a few miles of the town. They find out about this, and you're all dead."

Meredith growls and throws down an orb to the ground, which then starts to emit smoke.

After a while, the smoke dies down and Meredith and her men are gone.

"Where did they go?" shouts Ky

"Ah, should've known." says Ben sheathing his sword. "For all their bluster, they were nothing but cowards."

"I'll kill them if they even hurt Dizzy!" says Ky.

"Relax, Ky." says Ben grabbing his shoulder. "Let them go. For right now, let's just go make sure your wife is okay."

"Right." says Ky begrudgingly.

The two men approach Dizzy, who then says, "Thanks for your help, Necro and Undine. You may rest now."

"We're glad we were able to stop them." says Undine. "Just let us know when you need us again."

Undine goes back into wing form.

"Hopefully, we taught those morons." says Necro. "Next time they try that, there won't be a third time."

Necro goes back into wing form.

"Are you okay, Dizzy?" asks Ky.

"I'm fine." says Dizzy. "But I'm glad you came, Ky."

"Me too." says Ky.

"But how am I going to get that woman her berries?" asks Dizzy looking at the now destroyed basket of raspberries.

"Don't worry about that." says Ben. "What matters is that you're safe."

Dizzy smiles at Ben and says, "You're right."

"Anyway, we'd better get back to town." says Ben. "We'd better report this to Nathaniel."

"And we'd better inform the Shepherds still in camp." says Dizzy.

"Right." says Ben. "By the way, if they do come, I'd like to talk to them about something."

"What is it?" asks Dizzy.

"You'll find out." says Ben with a wink. "For now, let's get back to town."

And with that, they begin to walk back.

To Be Continued in Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 10: Brutus the Fellblade

**Chapter 10: Brutus the Fellblade**

Getting back to town, Dizzy, Ky and Ben see Nathaniel waiting for them.

"Lady Dizzy, are you okay?" asks Nathaniel.

"Well, that Meredith woman and her men did try to attack me." says Dizzy. "But I'm fine. No scratches on me."

"Still, I'm glad we came in time." says Ky. "Thank you for telling me to do that, Nathaniel."

"After meeting those hoodlums, I knew I couldn't trust them." says Nathaniel. "So, I had Ky go fetch Ben, so they could fight them off."

"Thankfully, we weren't needed all that much." says Ben. "Dizzy managed to do that just fine herself. Her strange, but effective powers were more than enough."

"You don't say." says Nathaniel.

"I guess I could introduce you to 'them'." says Dizzy. "Necro, Undine, say hello to the mayor of this town."

Necro and Undine transform, throwing Nathaniel for a small loop.

"Oh, so those were her powers." says Nathaniel to Ben.

"Well, they're the majority of them." says Dizzy. "The black wing that turns into a Grim Reaper is Necro, and the white wing that turns into an angel is Undine."

"Pleasure to meet you." says Undine.

"Where Dizzy won't fight, we will." says Necro.

"In any case, I'm glad you were able to protect her." says Nathaniel. "I don't know how I'd tell the Shepherds if she got hurt real bad."

"Necro, Undine, rest now." says Dizzy.

Both nod and go back into wing form.

"Anyway, we got word the Shepherds will be here." says Nathaniel. "Guess you all need to be here when they arrive."

"Right." says Dizzy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredith and her men approach what looks to be an abandoned fort that's tower-like in structure.

"Well... we better get this over with." says Meredith. "The boss is not going to like this."

All of the other men look as worried as Meredith.

"Let's go." says Meredith shakily.

As they open the large, wooden doors, they're greeted by a staircase. As they start to go up it, the worry on each of their faces grows more and more. Meredith only pretends to keep a calm composure while each of her men are obviously dreading what could possibly come.

Eventually, they reach a stone door at the top and Meredith says with a nervous deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

She opens the door, and as they get inside, they see a large encampment of men and women of varying types and ethnicity. Tents adorn the place in a surprisingly geometric fashion. Groups of people are talking in separate places.

In the middle of the room is a campfire and surrounding it are three people. One is a man wearing light armor and black clothes while a bow is lashed to his back. His olive green hair is gelled back.

Another is a woman dressed in a more feminie version of Gaius' outfit while her hot pink, short hair goes well with her adorable face, making it surprising why such a youth would be among them.

However, the one that Meredith and her men are fixated on is the man whose back is facing them, a large sword strapped to the back of his armor while in a decorative scabbard, and his clothes a navy blue. His chestnut brown crew cut seems to have an eyepatch going around it. He just sits there, not saying a word.

Focusing on only the man, Meredith gulps while still trying to look professional.

The mage says to Meredith, "I sure hope you polished that silver tongue of yours."

"At this point, I'll need it to be platinum." says Meredith.

The mage just simply nods.

Meredith and her group approach just a few inches closer before stopping at a distance they feel to be safe.

"Um... boss?" says Meredith. "We, uh... we have a problem."

The man with his back facing just says in a deep, ominously masculine voice, "So... what is it?"

"Well... I don't know how to describe this." says Meredith. "I mean I REALLY don't know how to describe this."

"Please, make it fast, Lieutenant Maywater." says the man. "Otherwise, you are wasting my time."

"Alright... we met a woman." says Meredith just going silent after that.

"You met a woman." says the man. "Is that it? That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, this woman..." Meredith starts to say. "She was strange. Very strange."

"Okay, you met a very strange woman." says the man. "Is there a point?"

"Not doing too good of explaining the problem, Meredith." says the woman with hot pink hair. "Losing your edge?"

Meredith growls a bit.

"Can you AT LEAST describe what made the woman so strange?" asks the man with green hair. "Or are you hallucinating again?"

Meredith just glares at him.

The man says as he looks over Meredith with his right eye covered by the eye patch over a gnarly burn mark, "Thomas asked you a question, Lieutenant. You had better answer. I'm losing patience."

"Right." says Meredith looking afraid again. "Well... she had wings... and a tail. Her wings were two different colors-one white and one black. And, uh..."

"Two different colored wings and a tail." says the man. "Was she some sub-species of Taguel we've never heard of before? If so, then I don't really care."

"Boring!" says the pink haired girl with a sickeningly bright smile.

"Indeed." says Thomas almost not caring.

"Well, that was just her appearance." says Meredith. "Her abilities were beyond explaination. Even science couldn't describe them."

"Well, then... you had better do your best to do so." says the man. "You are really getting on my nerves with your half-assed story."

"Basically, her black wing was able to turn into something resembling the Grim Reaper." says Meredith. "And her white wing turned into into something I guess was a female angel. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Hrmmm." says the man.

"You know, I take it back." says the girl. "She sounds really fascinating. I've never encountered anyone with sentient wings. I wonder what it would be like if I could catch and dissect her? See how she works."

"She basically called herself a Gear." says Meredith. "I don't know what that meant, but... even when she was by herself, she fought us off like it was nothing. Her wings were doing magic of the like I've never witnessed. And then... when I tried to attack her from behind... her tail transformed into a... a monster, and it almost ate me."

"And you of all people decided to piss off a woman who you had no idea what she was like, and couldn't tell how powerful she was DESPITE the fact she was different from anyone you had ever seen in this world." says the man. "Am I getting that right? Am I right to assume you were that friggin' stupid?"

"But... she looked so delicate and harmless." says Meredith.

"Just about most female warriors these days look harmless, but are anything but." says the man. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'looks can be decieving'?" He points to the pink haired girl and says, "Juniper is a good example of that."

Juniper just gives Meredith a smile and says, "I thought you were a better judge of character, Meredith."

Thomas adds with, "Not your best work."

"But... she was so pacifistic, so..." Meredith starts to say.

"So she was a pacifistic warrior." says the man. "Am I supposed to be surprised?"

"Even so, she was alone!" says Meredith. "The opportunity was perfect!"

"You know who else can fight well alone?" asks the man. "Lady Robin. Would you attack her even if she was alone?"

"Uh, well..." says Meredith. "That brings to mind the... other problem. The... REAL problem."

Juniper starts to look a little scared and Thomas just glares at the fire.

"Let me guess." says the man. "This has something to do with her companions... doesn't it?"

"Y-y-y-yes, Captain Brutus." says Meredith. "Sh-she was wa.. wa... one of... the Shepherds."

The whole room suddenly goes quiet as every man and woman there has their eyes fixated only on Meredith, especially Juniper, who looks pale-faced and Thomas, who actually looks mildly afraid. The only one not looking at her is the man called Brutus, who just sits there looking at the fire as quiet as can be.

The deadening silence just shoots a sudden chill down Meredith's spine, as well as each of her men.

Juniper finally breaks the silence as she says, "Captain Brutus... did she just say what I think she said?"

Brutus stays silent for a moment before saying, "Yes, Juniper... I think she did."

"Captain, I am so, so, SO sorry about this screw up." says Meredith. "But I will do everything in my power to remedy the situation. Trust me."

Brutus doesn't respond.

Getting up, Juniper says, "Thomas, we better back away. I can already see nerve in the Boss' head pulsating."

"Right." says Thomas as he and Juniper back away from the fire.

"Boss, please." says Meredith. "I just need another chance. Give me another chance to right this wrong."

Brutus is now shaking as if to show just how angry he is before huffing up and down, his rage growing.

"I know I messed up boss." says Meredith. "And yes, I deserve to be punished, but the best puinishment for me is to make me fix this. You'll be proud of me again. I guarantee it."

"Will I , now?" asks an increasingly angry Brutus. "Will I truly be proud of you?"

"Yes, you have my word." says Meredith. "Again, I am so sorry."

"Are you?" says his voice is quieter, yet seemingly scarier. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes, from the bottom of my heart." says Meredith.

"Are you sorry that you've ruined any chance for this business to be lucrative here in the nation we orignially formed in?" asks Brutus. "Are you sorry that I depended on you when it really counted, only to have you royally screw this up?"

"Boss, boss, I can fix this." says Meredith now panicking more than ever. "You have my word I will fix this."

"ARE YOU SORRY YOU POTENTIALLY ENDANGERED THIS FAMILY!?" yells Brutus as loud as he can, his voice echoing off of every brick.

Before Meredith can answer, Brutus starts to stand up showing how tall he is at 6'7".

"Are you sorry that we have to yet move to another location in order to hope we'll be safe from people like the Shepherds?" says Brutus semi-quietly. Then he raises his voice again as he shouts, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE TO PACK, SET UP CAMP AND PACK UP AGAIN BECAUSE OF MESS UPS LIKE THIS!? HUH!? DO YOU!?"

In an instant, Brutus turns to entirely face Meredith and her men, the flame behind him somehow growing bigger and fiercer, cloaking the man in shadow, yet not covering the scary brilliance of his left eye colored amber that seems to glow red with anger like a hot coal. And his teeth have gritted to the point any more pressure would cause them to break.

"But we had to try and kill her!" says Meredith. "Treehaven is our best score yet! I mean... it was. But... I thought it was the perfect opportunity! With her out of the way, we could have Treehaven back! That was until her husband and another man showed up."

"I thought you said she was alone." says Brutus.

"Well, when we took her on, she... was alone." says Meredith.

"Truly?" asks Brutus as his mouth returns to normal.

"Yes, I swear." says Meredith.

"Well, then..." says Brutus. "...answer this for me: did you know she was a member of the Shepherds BEFORE you attacked her?"

Meredith's face goes as white as a ghost, as do the faces of her men. All they can do is just stand there, too afraid to answer.

"I asked you a question... Lieutenant." says Brutus. "Will you not answer? Did you know this woman was a Shepherd before you attacked her?"

Knowing she's not going anywhere, Meredith finally stammers with,"Y-y-y-yes."

Brutus just closes his one good eye.

Meredith's men just back away slowly before some other men block their exit.

"I don't think so." says Brutus. "You are accessories. You shall face judgment, just as Lieutenant Meredith will."

"Ooh, ooh, boss!" shouts Juniper as she jumps up and down while waving her hand. "Can I have her job?"

Brutus opens his eye, and looks in the direction of Juniper while speaking with a pleasant voice saying, "We'll see about it, Juniper!"

"Boss, please." says Meredith. "I just need another chance. Isn't there anything you can do?"

Brutus looks back at Meredith an experssion of both anger and uncaring as he asks, "How about a trial, then?"

Meredith just looks pale-faced again.

Turning quickly to face the others, Brutus speaks in a showman fashion saying, "Ladies and gentlemen of the court! Lady Meredith wants another chance to prove herself to us! And this is despite the fact she could have potentially lead the Shepherds here, thus endangering us all with her careless act of egoism! What do you all think? How do you all FIND Lieutenant Meredith Maywater?"

"Ooh, guilty!" says Juniper jumping up and down. "She's so guilty!"

"We've got one guilty!" says Brutus. "Anyone else?"

"I second Juniper's answer." says Thomas. "She's guilty."

"We've got two guilties!" says Brutus. "What say the rest of you?"

"Guilty!" says a man.

"That's right!" says a woman. "She's guilty!"

One by one, the others start to say "Guilty" until they're all chanting it.

Hearing this, Meredith finds her hope of living dwindling more and more.

Brutus then faces Meredith again as he says, "Well then... Lieutenant Meredith Maywater... as the judge of this court... I find you guilty on all charges."

Meredith's fear is growing ever more, her hearting beating so hard it could almost explode out of her chest, especially as Brutus starts to slowly walk towards her.

"Boss, please, give me another chance." says Meredith as she's on the verge of tears. "I promise I will do better."

As Brutus reaches her, looking down at her wimpering face, and he says, "You already had your chance, and you wasted it... by trying to be the alpha dog when you should have just called it off."

"Please, one more chance." Meredith constantly repeats. "One more chance, one more chance."

"Read my lips." says Brutus as his stare becomes more intense. "I. Don't. Give. Second. Chances."

In an instant, Brutus grabs Meredith by her throat, not enough to choke her, but definitely enough to keep her immobilized.

"Everyone!" says Brutus. "Take what you want from Lieutenat Meredith! As of today, she is relieved of her duties! Permanently!"

Taking Meredith by her throat, Brutus carries her in a way that causes her feet to drag.

"Ooh, I get her longsword!" says Juniper as her and the others walk over to Meredith, surrounding her like a pack of wolves as they begin to punch and kick her while taking her valuables.

Juniper emerges from the crowd with Meredith's sword and says, "Mine! All mine! Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

As Meredith emerges out of the mob, she's now down to just her basic clothes and is barefooted while being bruised and beaten.

Just then, Brutus throws Meredith in front of the fire onto her back and he comes in between it and her.

Meredith can only look in absolute horror as Brutus slowly draws his sword, the blade emitting red, foul energy.

Able to speak again, Meredith shouts, "Think of my family!"

Brutus glares while giving a reflexive smile and says, "You don't have a family."

Holding the sword up in both hands, he stabs it into Meredith's stomach, causing her to scream in most deathly of sounds ever. The red energy seeps into every vein of her body, turning them bright crimson while her skin starts to lose color, becoming dull grey. Even her clothes are becoming affected.

As the energy reaches her head, her hair slowly falls out and her skin completely blackens before turning to ash, revealing Meredith's skeleton, and even that starts to decay and crumble till she's nothing but a pile of dust and hair.

Meredith's men look on in horror, figuring they're about to be next.

After taking his eyes off of the pile of ash that was Meredith, Brutus looks at her former men and says, "You all! Come to me!"

The men nervously approach Brutus.

As they do, Brutus shouts, "Kneel!"

As they kneel, the big one says, "Please, have mercy on us! We were just following orders! We still deserve to live!"

"Do you now?" asks an unconvinced Brutus.

"Yes, like I said, we were just following orders." says the man again.

"As you said before." says Brutus. "Doesn't change the fact you have endangered us all with your absolute idiocy."

"We were just following orders, nothing more!" says the big guy.

"Again, I heard you." says Brutus looking irritated.

"Captain Brutus, if I may." says the mage. "We knew this mission Lieutenant... I mean, former Lieutenant Meredith wanted to do was risky and dangerous. We warned her about doing this. We were against it completely."

"Are you sure about that?" asks an unconvinced Brutus.

"Absolutely." says the mage.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Morris?" asks Brutus. "I do not LIKE people who lie to me. Do yourself a favor, and do not lie."

Morris then stammers with, "O-o-kay, we thought it w-w-would work when... the former Lieuntenant explained it in great detail. But that was it. We've learned our lesson."

"Have you now?" asks Brutus.

"Yes, we have!" says the big guy. "We were just following orders!"

Brutus suddenly snaps as he grabs the man by the head, his thumb pressed into the man's eye as shouts, "I KNOW YOU WERE JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS! IF YOU REPEAT THAT ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO TEST WHETHER OR NOT YOUR HEAD IS REALLY A PINATA!"

Just then, Brutus puts the man's eye out by shoving his thumb through his socket.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" screams the man as he covers where his missing eye is.

The others pull a hyper-ventilating Brutus back while Juniper goes up to him wipe the blood off of his thumb.

"So sorry you had to stain you beautiful hand with the blood of the stupid, Boss." says Juniper.

As Brutus starts to calm down, he says, "So am I, Juniper. So am I."

Morris rushes over to the man to put a piece of cloth around where his missing eye is.

"I swear!" says Brutus back to Meredith's former men. "You have screwed up so bad, I want to do nothing more than to beat each of you in every location until there are no bones left to break!"

As Brutus starts to calm down, he then says, "But... I have a more fitting way of letting you all earn your right to live."

"Name it!" says Morris.

"I'm going to count to 30." says Brutus. "And if you all aren't outside of a six mile perameter of this fortress when I'm done... you die."

The men just quiver in fear.

"And I won't be the one to do it." says Brutus. "Thomas will."

The men just look at Thomas, who just gives them the creepiest smile ever.

"You all know how good his aim is." says Brutus. "You all know what he can do."

Thomas then starts to climb up to the top of the fortress via rope.

"And if any of you are still alive before you get to safety, I will send Juniper after you." says Brutus.

The men just look at Juniper, who gives them a wave, as well as a smile that's both cute and psychotic.

"You know her appetite." says Brutus. "You know how much harm a former medic can cause the body as well as being able to heal it."

"Well, what can I say?" says Juniper with a small shrug. "I learned from the best."

"That you did... Lieutenant." says Brutus.

"YAY! I'm a Lieuntenant now!" says Juniper gleefully

Looking back at the men, Brutus says, "So... to cut this short." He then holds up his hand, then lifts his index finger before saying, "One."

The men panic and run away for their lives, scrambling for the exit.

"Two." says Brutus as he raises another finger.

The men get the stone door open as they all leave in no fashion, hurrying down the staircase.

"Three." says Brutus, lifting up another finger.

"Hey, Boss, I'm going to go get a head start." says Juniper. "Is that okay?"

Brutus just gives her a nod as he lifts up another finger while saying, "Four."

"YAY!" says Juniper as she runs off.

"The rest of you!" shouts Brutus. "Pack up! We're leaving!" He then lifts another finger and says, "Five."

The men manage to exit the fortress, still running.

To Be Continued in Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 11: Calamitous Reunion

**Chapter 11: Calamitous Reunion**

In the town of Treehaven, the Shepherds approach where Dizzy, Ky, Ben and Nathaniel are.

"Dizzy!" calls out Robin.

"Ah, there you all are!" says Dizzy happily.

As the Shepherds come to a standstill, Robin says, "We got word that you were in trouble. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." says Dizzy. "I managed to ward off my attackers."

"By that, I'm assuming you used your powers." says Frederick.

"Yes, but I didn't have a weapon." says Dizzy. "So I had no other choice. Even so, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." says Frederick. "At least you only used them to defend yourself, so all is good."

"Well, if nothing else, Ky came to my aid at the request of the mayor here." says Dizzy. "And Ben here also came to my aid."

Ben walks up and says, "A pleasure to meet the legendary Shepherds."

"A pleaseure to meet you, as well." says Robin. "However, I'm sure we need to be getting down to business. Right, Frederick?"

As Robin turns to look at Frederick, she sees that he's got the most flabbergasted look on his face as he looks at Ben.

"Uh, Frederick?" asks Robin. "Is something the matter?"

"I, uh..." says Frederick. "Sorry, it's just... I never thought I would meet Ben Lawrence of the Ylissean Knights again." He then bows to Ben in the most nervous manner and says, "It is an honor to be in your presence again, Captain Ben!"

"Oh, think nothing of it." Ben replies humbly.

"There's plenty to think about!" says Frederick. "You were an inspiration to me since my trainee days!"

"What is Sir Frederick talking about?" asks Dizzy.

"Your guess is as good as mine." replies Robin.

"Oh, that's right!" says Frederick. "None of you are familiar with the famous Silver Lightning, are you?"

"Can't say that I am." says Robin. "Can't forget, I still have amnesia."

"Well, this man was fighting long before we met you." says Frederick. "Ben Lawrence was the greatest warrior in all of Ylisse during the war that Exalt Thaddeus launched. Yes, it was a horrible war, but Captain Ben here was the finest swordsman the land ever had. They say he moves so fast when fighting that all you see are the flashes of silver from his blade as he cuts his enemies down. Hence, that's why he's called 'The Silver Lightning'."

Everyone except for Ben and Frederick are simply stunned.

"Wait a minute!" says Sully. "He's THAT Silver Lightning? THAT Ben Lawrence?"

"That's right." says Frederick. "The one and only."

"HOT DAMN!" says Sully. "About time I met a warrior that I could learn the best from!"

"Aw, come on, all of you." says Ben rubbing the back of his head. "You praise me too much."

"But you're so deserving of it!" says Frederick. "I always aspired to be like you! Sure, we took different paths of mastery as soldiers, but you were still on a plain I could never hope to reach!"

"Frederick, I can't believe I'm seeing you acting like a fanboy!" says Robin.

"I am most certainly NOT acting like a fanboy!" says Frederick defensively. "I just... know great talent when I see it."

"Well, you know me." says Robin.

"Yes, but... let's be fair here: you wouldn't have got far without my guidance." says Frederick.

Robin crosses her arms and says, "Sounds like a mere justification to me."

Dizzy giggles and says, "Got to admit, Sir Frederick, this is definitely a different side of you."

"Well, as fun as this is to talk about my talents, I do have a question for all of you." says Ben.

"Ask away!" says Frederick.

"Well, Lady Dizzy here inspired me to take up my blade again." says Ben. "And for that, I wish to get back into the fray. You all don't have to worry; I talked this over with my wife. So, I'm just going to be blunt: I wish to join the Shepherds."

"Wh-what?" asks a stuttering Frederick. "Y-y-you wish t-t-t-to join the Shepherds?"

"I don't think I stuttered like you just did." says Ben.

"It would be an honor!" says Frederick.

"Hey, I thought I was the leader here!" says Robin. "Sorry about that, Ben. In any case, it would be an honor if you joined the Shepherds."

"I promise to fight and serve the best I can." says Ben.

"That won't be hard for you to do." says Frederick.

"At any rate, I think Gaius should be returning here soon with information on those mercenaries as to where their base is located." says Robin.

"Indeed, I have." says Gaius' voice.

Everyone looks to see Gaius approach them.

"So, have you found where their base is at?" asks Robin.

"Sure thing, Bubbles." says Gaius. "About to the northeast of this village, close to the Feroxi border. Shouldn't take but about an hour to get there. Hopefully, they're still holed up."

"Good." says Robin. "In that case, we make an immediate march for the base. We'll get a small thing of Ylissean Knights to tend to the village. Let's move out, Shepherds!"

"Right!" reply all of the Shepherds.

* * *

About an hour later, the Shepherds have approached the fortress where Brutus and his legion were.

"You sure that's it, Gaius?" asks Robin.

"No mistaking it." says Gaius. "Saw a few of the weasels go in. Don't know if any came out, though."

"So, Robin, how do we go about this?" asks Ky.

"I say we get a small diversion of mages to attack the fortress from the outside." says Robin. "They may counter attack us with archers from the top and out the windows. So, we counter with our own bowmen. Eventually, if we can get enough mages to light the place on fire, they'll have to come out, and that's when we'll catch them."

"Sounds like a plan!" says Lissa.

"In any case,let's get to it!" says Robin. "Assume formation!"

However, before anyone can act, they hear a loud voice shout, "RAIDEN!"

"Huh?" asks Robin. "What was th...?"

Before she can finish her sentence, a big, electric blur crashes through the fortress, causing it to collapse, before it smashes into the ground, releasing a gigantic bolt of red lightning.

"Wait! That red lightning!" says Ky. "That could only be one person!"

"SIN!" shouts Dizzy.

As the lightning dies down, Sin is standing there in a crater while above a downed brigand, who seems to be twitching from shock as his body is sparking with crimson electricity.

"In yo' face, dumbass!" says Sin giving a V for victory sign with his free hand.

"Look who's talking." Tharja mutters under her breath.

"SIN!" shouts Dizzy.

"Mom?" says Sin. "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" says Dizzy.

"MOM!" says Sin as he runs up to Dizzy and hugs her.

"Oh, my precious boy!" says Dizzy. "I hope you're alright!"

"I should be saying that you." says Sin. After they cease their hug, Sin says, "Are you okay, Mom? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine." says Sin. "And so happy to see your bright face again."

"Oh, Mom!" says Sin as he goes to hug Dizzy again.

"Good to see you found us, son." says Ky as he approaches.

Sin stops hugging his mom long enough to give his dad a look and says, "Oh, uh... heya, Dad."

"Is that all you have to say to your father?" asks a slightly dismayed Dizzy.

"Right." says Sin as he gives Ky a smile and says, "I'm glad to see you're okay, Dad."

"Well, not to break up the touching reunion, but you did mess up my plans." says Robin to Sin.

"Oh, uh... I did?" asks Sin. "What were your plans?"

"To lure some troublemakers out the fortress you so recklessly demolished." says Robin sternly. "We were hoping to bring them to justice, but now... that ship has pretty much sailed."

Sin looks at the fortress he destroyed and says, "Whoops."

"Well, we may as well go fetch the bodies." says Robin. "I need some volunteers to go with me to check for deceased and any possible survivors."

"Take the Vaike with ya'!" says Vaike. "You'll be needin' his big ol' muscles for some heavy liftin'."

"I'll go, too." says Donnel.

"I may as well tag along." says Tharja. "Knowing me, I'm pretty good at tallying up the dead."

"Lemme' pitch in!" says Sully. "If any try to come out swinging, I'll knock'em flat on their arses!"

"I will also help." says Ben. "They decided to threaten my village, so offering them payback is the least I can do."

"That should be enough." says Robin. "Let's get to it!"

"Can I help?" asks Sin. "I feel pretty bad about this."

"You've helped PLENTY!" says Robin. "Leave this to the people who are a little more 'inhibited'."

Robin and her volunteers go to check the ruins. However, after a while, Robin and the others return empty-handed.

"Well, good news is there's no deceased." says Robin. "Bad news is that we found no one."

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Gaius. "They all bailed?"

"Must have." says Robin. "Means that they're still out there and could strike again. They probably knew we were in the vicinity when Dizzy scared them away. It's about the most likely possibility."

"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry." says Dizzy.

"It's not your fault, Dizzy." says Robin. "You had to defend yourself from their ambush."

"WHAT?" asks an angered Sin. "Some shitheads decided to hurt my mom? If I didn't kill them before, I should hunt them down and do it for real!"

"Well, THANKFULLY, we'll have another opportunity to stop said shitheads and bring them down the PROPER way." says Robin.

"Gee, she doesn't trust me at all, does she?" asks Sin.

"Well, from what I saw, you did get carried away like usual when you fight." says Dizzy.

"Hey, I just gotta' be me." says Sin.

"Perhaps if you were a little less of you with some practice, I might consider overlooking this screw-up." says Robin. "Right now, bickering and scolding are not important. What is important is finding these hoodlums and stopping them. But right now, I've no clue where they could strike."

"They might have left Ylisse." says Ky. "If they fear authorities, they may not come back if at risk of actually running into you all."

"That is a possibility." says Robin. "However, and it's only a hunch... I think they haven't entirely left Ylisse. Or rather they might be sticking around, just without us knowing where they are."

"What makes you say that?" asks Ky.

"I think it has to do with Dizzy." says Robin.

"Me?" asks Dizzy.

"What the hell does this have to do with my mom?" asks Sin.

"Well, if those members of the mercenaries attacked Dizzy and fled, then they most likely informed their leader." says Robin. "As the Shepherds, we're dangerous enough as is, but with Dizzy... she poses an even greater threat to them. My guess is they want to stick around in finding out how to get rid of our strongest link. That, and this is most likely their first time meeting a Gear. Knowing how some people operate, and how these guys most likely do business, they might end up showing a real interest in Dizzy."

"You take that back, or the next one I pummel is going to be you!" shouts Sin.

"SIN!" says Dizzy.

"Chill down!" says Robin. "It's only a hunch, but even so, we can't deny the possibility. That said, we need to see about returning to Ylisstol and devising what to do in case they strike again."

"Listen to her, son." says Ky. "Lady Robin knows what she's doing."

"Fine, but I better not hear her making another theory that involves my mom again." says Sin. "If she thinks she's pissed with me, she'd better not make me angry!"

"Oh, lovely." says Robin. "Just what I need to contend with: a hothead with zero percent capacity for reason."

"What did you say!?" shouts Sin.

"Sin." says Dizzy is a commanding tone getting him to turn to her. "Stop it. Now."

"Uh, sorry, Mom." says Sin. "Just... I just got a little offended."

"Even so, you need to be a bigger man about this." says Dizzy. "Besides, you need to treat the Queen of Ylisse with more respect."

"Sure." says Sin. "I'm sorry for losing my cool, your majesty. And I'm truly sorry about messing up everything."

"Well, I suppose my respect for you has grown a little, even if it sounds like you only did it because you're afraid of your mother." says Robin. "And from seeing her in action, I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't be. But even so, do try your best to not explode when I'm just trying to use facts. Do that, and learn how to follow orders properly, and you may become a vital asset to the Shepherds."

"You really think I could join you guys?" asks Sin.

Robins smiles pleasantly at him for once, and replies, "Well, sure. If anyone has any credentials to join, they can. And from what I saw, you certainly have them. Maybe your technique is reckless and unpolished, but you certainly have power and potential. I think you'd make a great addition if you just learn only to go full power when its neccessary."

"Don't blame our son too much, Lady Robin." says Ky. "Sol Badguy half-heartedly raised him."

"Yeah, it's like I told you." says Dizzy. "Sol is really lazy, and that didn't exactly do well for Sin in both his inhibitions, etiquette or even his education."

"Oh, so he's like Vaike." says Robin.

"HEY!" says Vaike.

"Ha ha! She burned you good, dear!" says Lissa.

"Eh, you could say that." says Ky. "But we're whipping him into shape the best we can... no matter how tough of a time he gives us. Or at least gives Sol and me."

"Man, I just get people kicking me in the nuts verbally left and right." says Sin.

"I'm surprised you know how to properly use the word 'verbally'." says Ky.

"Only because you hammered it into my skull constantly." says Sin. "At any rate, I completely forgot about Dr. Paradigm and Anna."

"Dr. Paradigm was with you?" asks Dizzy.

"Yeah, he was... before I landed in front of all of you." says Sin.

"Speak of the devil." says a familiar voice.

Jus then, Dr. Paradigm and a red-haired woman in a red and yellow outfit with yellow cape arrive. The Shepherds only have odd looks on their faces when they see the Gear while Ky and Dizzy look happy.

"Dr. Paradigm!" says Dizzy.

"Good to see you could make it, Doctor!" says Ky.

Dr. Paradigm looks at the destroyed fotress and giant crater with unconcious brigand inside, then at Sin and says, "Well, you overdid it again, Sin. Why am I not surprised?"

Dizzy floats over to Dr. Paradigm and hugs him, saying, "I missed you so much, Doctor!"

"It's good to see you're alright, Lady Dizzy." says Dr. Paradigm.

Stahl leans over to Cordelia and asks, "Is that a frog-bird-bat creature than can talk?"

"Looks that way." says Cordelia. "We already know Dizzy is a Gear, but she didn't exactly tell us how... unusal others would look."

Sin approaches Dr. Paradigm and says, "Hey, Doc. Sorry I abandoned you all."

"No need to worry too much, Sin." says the doctor. "I at least procurred our reward for protecting the merchant caravan."

Dr. Paradigm holds up a large, brown sack and Sin says with enthusiasm, "So we got money to eat on, now?"

"Indeed we do." says Dr. Paradigm.

"AWESOME!" says Sin.

Robin says after clearing her throat, "Well, since you're now with us, we'll provide any food or shelter you all may need. Right, Frederick?"

"Of course." says Frederick.

"Hey, his name is also Frederick!" says Sin. "Just like the old fart!"

"Well, as uneliquent as that was..." says Ky. "...yes, he has the same real name as Sol."

"Hey, don't forget about little old me!" says the red-haired woman. "I've also decided to join you."

"Really, Anna?" asks Sin.

"That's right." says Anna. "Besides, being a merchant may be fun and the perfect way to get filthy rich, but... even I need a little fun on the battlefield."

"Well, it's great to see you again, Anna." says Robin. "Uh, you ARE the same Anna that fought alongside us back during the Grima Incident, right?"

"Huh?" asks Anna as she looks at Robin and gets the biggest smile on her face. She then says as she runs up to hug Robin, "Robin! It's you!"

"Well, I suppose that answers my question." says Robin.

After ceasing her hug, Anna says, "Oh, I knew you would come back! Just like any true customer would! Oh, I've just got to let my other sisters know! I especially need to tell the Annas of the Hotrealm and Bathrealm about your return! I just know they'll give you and the other Shepherds special vacation packages! And this time, I'll make sure you all get them!"

"That's very lovely, Anna." says Robin. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Well, if Sin and Dr. Paradigm are going to join you, then so will I!" says Anna. "I say that's an extra-special deal, don't you think?"

"Certainly is." says Robin. "And we've got our own special guests who seem to know yours."

Anna then looks at both Dizzy and Ky, who simply wave.

"Ooh, more customers!" says Anna gleefully. "And such a handsome couple."

"That's my mom and dad." says Sin.

"Really?" asks Anna. "I expected someone older. Are you another child from the future?"

"No." says Sin. "My mom told me that it's my Gear cells that caused me to rapidly mature, just as they did for her... and give her the additional features you've probably already noticed."

"Clearly." says Anna. She then goes over to them, and begins to observe them.

"W-what are you doing?" asks Dizzy.

"Just noticing your physiques." says Anna. "Sorry if this is rather forward, but I need to see just what bodies you have so we know how to fit each of you into a proper swimsuit and yukata for when you all journey to the Hotrealm and Bathrealm."

"Hotrealm?" asks Ky. "And Bathrealm?"

"Yeah." says Anna. "They're vacation-style outrealms. One is of a beach, and the other is of some hot springs in the mountains."

"Wow, I never got to go to the beach before." says Dizzy. "Mainly because I didn't want to upset any humans that were still prejudice against Gears."

"Well, don't worry, miss." says Anna. "You'll be free to do go to the Hotrealm once I put in the good word for my sister there. Same goes for the Bathrealm."

"Actually, that all sounds fun." says Ky. "Especially if I can share such moments with my wife here. To be honest, as the High King of Illyria, I too find myself unable to take part in the more simple pleasures of life."

"Oh, so you're a couple of bluebloods, yourselves." says Anna. "That's perfect! All the more reason to make your times in those outrealms truly memorable."

"Well, if we're all done here, we really need to hurry back to Castle Ylisse." says Robin. "We're glad to have new company with us, as well as one that's familiar."

"Right."says Frederick. "Let's get packed and go."

As the Shepherds, as well as their new allies head off, a person from a distance watches them as the only things of them showing are their legs in white armor before vanishing.

To Be Continued in Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 12: A Risky Wish

**WARNING: This chapter contains some rather intense sexuality. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Risky Wish**

The Shepherds arrive at Castle Ylisse as evening closes in on the land.

As they get inside and reach the doors to the throne room, a guard says, "Welcome back, everyone. We have special guests that wish to see Lady Dizzy and Lord Ky."

"Special guests?" asks Ky.

"Who are they?" asks Dizzy.

"Well, I think you should already know them." says the guard. "They seem to know you."

The guard then opens the door for the Shepherds to arrive in the throne room.

Everyone in the throne room look to see the others arrive.

Eventually, Dizzy and Ky take notice of Sol, Aria and Leo.

"Dizzy!" shouts Aria. "It's you!"

"What? You're all here?" asks Dizzy with a big smile. "I can't believe it!"

Dizzy's floats over to hug Aria.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" says Aria. "I was so worried when we heard you went to another world!"

"I'm so sorry, mother!" says Dizzy. "I was just needed, and I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye, but... it couldn't be helped."

All of the Shepherds who arrived look thoroughly confused, though Chrom and the other Shepherds only look somewhat confused, as do Basilio and Flavia.

Walking up, Robin says, "Dizzy, is that woman you're hugging Justice? The infamous Gear who tried to wipe out humanity?"

As her and Dizzy cease hugging, Aria says, "Yes and no. You see, I'm both the woman who Justice was created from, and the woman she turned into. My name is Aria."

"Uhhh..." says a confused Robin before she looks at Chrom.

Chrom replies, "It's her words, not mine. And believe me, I'm just as confused."

"I suppose we could tell you everything." says Aria. She then looks at Sol and asks, "Mind giving the details, Frederick?"

Sol says, "Sure." He then looks at Chrom and says, "I don't know if Dizzy told you anything specific about me."

"She told our Frederick that you have a temper and are lazy." says Chrom.

Rubbing the back of his head, Sol says, "I suppose that's true."

"Without a doubt." says Leo under his breath.

"Our Frederick said that Dizzy told him you were a... scientist, I believe the word was." says Chrom. "Never heard of that profession."

"Yes." says Sol. "She must have told you that I'm the one who created magic after discovering the Backyard. Long story short, the Gear Project is my fault."

"So, you're responsible for the creation of Gears in your world?" asks Chrom.

"That's right." says Sol. "At the time, Aria here was my lover and fiance. And we also had a friend named Asuka R. Kreutz, who would later became known as 'That Man'. Thing is, while the Gear Project was my creation, it was Asuka who took my project and turned it from something that was meant to drive evolution forward into something for the war mongerers to profit off of."

Aria then says, "Frederick, I think you're being a little too harsh on Asuka. Sure, he may have done terrible things, but he's trying to atone for his sins. Plus, he's helped us on numerous occassions."

"That may be, Aria." says Sol. "But it's not going to stop me from kicking his ass."

Aria sighs and says, "I understand."

"Anyway..." says Sol as he looks back at Chrom. "Aria here was diagnosed with a bacteria known as Treponema Pallidum she had been born with. You've all obviously never heard of it, but it did horrible things to her body. Eventually, when the illness was ravaging her, her body was harvested for her cells. Eventually, her DNA was used to create the first Gear with free will."

"Justice." says Robin.

"That's right." says Sol.

"Dizzy told me other parts of the story on exactly how Justice went berserk and tried to destroy humanity." says Robin.

"And after being converted into a Gear against my will, I spent the next more than 100 years trying to destroy the monstrosity I unwillingly created." says Sol. "However, after I fought Dizzy and learned of what kind of person she was, I let her go. I began to see that not all Gears were weapons of destruction."

"Not everything is in black and white." says Chrom. "I've known that for a long time. And even when a person was of one color, I saw enough of the other color in them. That's how Robin and I became strong allies, fast friends and the best of partners in life."

"However, the story gets more complicated." says Sol. "I soon learned from Asuka that it was the Universal Will that sent Justice on her rampage as she even harvested her cells to create types of female beings known as Valentines, which were essentially clones of Aria. I defeated the first Valentine ever, but the next two ended up joining Sin and me, their names being Ramlethal Valentine and Elphelt Valentine."

"So, I guess you're getting to the part about Aria there being Dizzy's actual mom?" asks Robin.

"Yes." says Sol. "While most Valentines were created by the Universal Will also known as Ariels, Asuka had created his own Valentine named Jack-O'. He said she was the perfect Valentine as she had actual memories of Aria and even carried her traits. You see, Ariels wanted Elphelt to merge with Justice to destroy humanity and replace them wih the 'true' humanity. But Asuka wished for Jack-O' to merge with Justice to become the new Aria. As you can see, the latter happened."

"So, that's how Aria is really Dizzy's mother." says Robin. She then gets a sly smile as she looks at Sol before saying, "Which makes YOU her..."

"No! No! No!" says Sol comically. "Pleeeeeeease, do not say that!"

"Oh, I see what's going on." says Robin. "Very well, I'll let it go. Besides, seeing your reaction, it ought to make for good blackmail material."

"Aw, shit." says Sol as he facepalms.

Sin then approaches Sol and says, "Well, good to see you made it, old man. I knew nothing would keep you down."

"I see you're alright yourself, kid." says Sol.

"So, who are you?" asks Chrom.

"Oh, me?" asks Sin. "I'm Sin Kiske! I'm the son of Dizzy and Ky!"

"Oh, so YOU'RE the Sin we heard Dizzy talk about." says Chrom. "You definitely resemble Ky, that's for sure. And you must have inherited your mother's power."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." says Sin.

"Well, if nothing else, we can use the rest of this time to introduce you all." says Chrom.

"Um..." says Cordelia. "We have one among us that might take some time to explain."

"Who's that?" asks Chrom.

Just then, Dr. Paradigm comes forward and says, "Greetings. I am Dr. Paradigm, and though I may look strange, rest assured I am not your enemy. I am simply another type of Gear different from Lady Dizzy and her son."

"Clearly." says Chrom. "You're definitely one I can tell would be a Gear from seeing how you look."

"Regardless, I hope you will have a great accomidation for me and my research practices." says Dr. Paradigm.

"We'll have someone help you with that." says Chrom. "I'm sure we'll find something."

"I appreciate it." says Dr. Paradigm.

"Well, I think Flavia and I will stay for one more night." says Basilio. "Afterwards, we really need to hurry back to Regna Ferox. Need to keep an eye on anything suspicious after hearing about that group of mercenaries.

"Oh, that reminds me." says Chrom before turning to Robin. "Robin, how did it go rounding up that group?"

"We didn't." says Robin. "They fled before we could do anything. They must really be scared of us."

"That's not good." says Chrom. "This won't do to uphold our reputation. I mean, the people will think little of us if we can bring down a Fell Dragon, but can't handle small time criminals."

"I don't think they're entirely gone." says Robin. "I got this feeling they'll strike again, but for a different reason."

"Well, if that's true, then it should make our job of catching them a little easier." says Chrom.

"Let's just hope." says Robin.

* * *

As night has fallen, Ky is in the bed down to his grey boxers while his hair is out of its ponytail.

"Dizzy, are you sure you need to change privately?" asks Ky as he has his head against the backboard while resting his hands behind his head. "It's not like I haven't seen you get changed before."

"I wanted to surprise you, that's all." says Dizzy. "Are you ready?"

"Always when it comes to you." says Ky.

"I just hope you like it." says Dizzy.

"I like just about anything you wear." says Ky. "Anyway, whenever you're ready."

Jus then, Dizzy comes out from behind the changing curtain wearing a rather sexy lingerie set of blue, polyester bra and matching panties that look like they could be string-bikini style.

Putting on an innocent, yet alluring pose, Dizzy asks, "So... what do you think?"

Flabbergasted, all Ky can say is, "Wow."

Dizzy then turns around to show Ky the back, showing the bra is a racerback in desgin and her panties are a partial thong.

As Dizzy turns back around for him, Ky says, "You always look amazing. But now, I don't know if I can control myself tonight."

Dizzy gives an innocent, almost slightly embarrased giggle before she goes over to the bed.

As she undoes the yellow ribbons out of her hair, Dizzy says, "If you must know, I found this set off of a certain site back then, and figured that, since we're back together in this world, I would wear it for you."

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad while we were apart, could it?" asks Ky. Suddenly, he follows up with, "You know what? That was a dumb question."

As Dizzy removes the yellow ribbon from her tail, she says, "Every moment I spend away from you is torment."

"As I said." says Ky. "It was a dumb question."

Dizzy then gets in bed with Ky, and the two begin to make out, their lips and bodies almost like a mesmorizing dance with Ky's hands on Dizzy's arm and side of her face, and both of her hands caressing Ky's chest.

With their lips moving in perfect synchronization, the kissing would just about be hypnotic to anyone if they were to be watching.

Ky then breaks off his and Dizzy's kissing and begins to kiss the upper part of her chest, making her gasps with delight. As he does that, he brings one hand over and begins to gently stroke her stomach, playing with her belly button a little before he brings his hand over to slide it along side the side of her stomach, moving it down to her hip and reaching to stroke her butt cheek. Feeling the tickling sensation of Ky's hand makes Dizzy giggle out of pleasure.

Her light laughter fills him with motivation as he moves his lips to the lower part of her chest, right underneath her bra, massaging it with his lips. He then brings himself to kiss her stomach, slowly moving around her belly button before moving to kiss the skin in between her stomach and panties. As he does that, he slides his hand on her butt down her thigh while his other hand has long since slid down her chest, over her breasts, down across her stomach and finally ending at her hip.

As Ky continues to romance her, Dizzy cutely brings her tail over, stroking the side of his face with the end of it. Ky just laughs a bit, and brings over his hand to stroke her tail back.

After that, Ky brings himself back over to Dizzy's face and the two kiss again, his one hand on her shoulder and other on her cheek while her hands are on both sides of his face.

Eventually, Dizzy and Ky break away to catch their breath.

"My gosh, I've never seen anything else more beautiful than you." says Ky. "It's no wonder I'm so in love. You don't even have to try in winning me over."

"Thank you, Ky." says Dizzy. "I've always been physically attracted to you, too."

"It's more than just your physical beauty I refer to." says Ky. "Your true beauty is just from the fact how good of a person you are. You're kind, generous, friendly, self-sacrificing, intelligent and just overall fun to be with. And though it does act as bit of a flaw for you at certain times, your pacifism is another thing I love about you."

"You always know how to say the sweetest things, Ky." says Dizzy.

"I feel so guilty about trying to attack you that time." says Ky. "And I especially regret having to sacrificing the Thunderseal to keep you from vanishing."

"Don't be." says Dizzy. "You knew of no other way to save me from Valentine's sublimation. You did what you did out of love, and I thank you for that."

"But... Sin..." says Ky. "He's never fully forgiven me for that, even after I thought we worked out everything. Perhaps he'll never fully trust me."

"He will." says Dizzy before she goes solemn. "Besides, if anything, it was my fault so many things have happened."

"No, Dizzy." says Ky. "It wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault."

"It's okay, Ky." says Dizzy. "You don't have to sugarcoat it. Valentine attacked Illyria because of me. Because she said my cells were the key to unlocking the cube in the Backyard. Doesn't help the fact we can't get married officially because of the fact I'm a Gear, let alone the fact I'm the daughter of the most dangerous Gear in existence. Even the village I lived in turned against me just because I was a Gear, so imagine what they would do if they found out about my parentage. Sometimes... I wish I didn't exist."

"Stop it, Dizzy!" says Ky. "You can't control your the fact that you exist or who brought you into this world. The only thing you can control is the reason you exist. And that reason is of your own choosing. Never let anyone tell you, otherwise. And besides... if you didn't exist, we wouldn't have Sin in our lives, and had you disappeared after suffering from Valentine's sublimation, I don't think I could ever stop him from grieving. There is purpose in your life, and I want to help you discover what it is."

Dizzy smiles again and says, "Thank you, Ky." She then goes back to having a slightly serious face as she adds in with, "But since you brought up Sin, I've been wondering about something."

"What's that, dear?" asks Ky.

"Well, you see..." says Dizzy. "There's a reason I wore this lingerie for you tonight. Although, it's a reason I'm not sure you would be happy with. And if you were, I know Sin, Sol and my brother would blame you for it. But, in the end, it is my decision. And believe me, I've had a long time to think about it."

"And what decision is that?" asks Ky.

Going silent for a moment, Dizzy says, "I want to have another child."

"What?" asks Ky going wide-eyed while sitting up.

Dizzy sits up as well and says, "Yes, I want another child. That's both my decision and my wish."

"Dizzy, are... are you certain?" asks Ky.

"More than I've ever been of anything, Ky." says Dizzy. "We never got to have Sin with us that long, so we need children we can have around us since you're the High King. Besides, you and Dr. Paradigm are working to bring peace between humans and Gears. And while I still think my existence has been a burden, your actions do give me hope for this world... and myself. For that, we NEED children that we can raise ourselves."

"Even so, this is another world we're in." says Ky. "And even if we did go through with this, think what Sol and Sin would say. In fact, think what Izzy would say."

"Sol would be irritated, but Aria would calm him down." says Dizzy. "I think Sin would enjoy being a big brother. And as for MY brother, leave him to me. In the end, this is my decision, but I can't go through it without the consent of my husband."

"Dizzy..." says Ky before rubbing the side of her face. "Are you really sure about this?"

Touching Ky's hand, Dizzy replies, "More than I've ever been. I love you, Ky. And I know you love me. And in the end, our children should be one of many proofs about our love for each other. But then again, what do we have to prove? As long as WE know we love each other, then I need no one to object or even to give us their blessings. In the end, our love was meant to be."

Ky smiles a bit, and says, "You're right. In the end, OUR love is all that matters. That's the only thing that counts. We are who we are, and no one can change that but ourselves."

Dizzy nods a little and says, "Right."

"Well, shall we get to it?" asks Ky. "We can't wait for the stork to deliver, after all."

"That's right." says Dizzy.

"But, Dizzy." says Ky with a semi-serious look.

"What is it?" asks Dizzy.

"If we are to be parents a second time, I don't want us to do it merely out of resposibility or duty." says Ky.

Dizzy smiles again and says, "I'm not. I'm doing for two reasons: one, to be a real family. And two, because I love you so much."

"I'm sure there are more reasons that just those." says Ky. "But I can agree wholeheartedly with that last one. And I'm going to prove it."

Reaching over to kiss her passionately again, Ky pushes Dizzy down to the pillow on the bed, and the two become fiercer than ever. Eventually, they roll over to one side where Dizzy is on top of Ky. Eventually, the half-Gear sits up and smiles both sincerely and somewhat seductively at Ky, who gives her back a similar smile. Eventually, Dizzy reaches up to the front of her bra to unfasten it.

Getting a shot of her back, Dizzy opens and removes her bra, tossing it away.

Ky just smiles though his blushing while saying, "Wow."

Dizzy brings herself down to Ky again and the two kiss fiercer than ever, especially with him feeling her bare breasts pressing into his chest. Eventually, as the two roll over to where Ky is once again on top, Ky brings his hand to Dizzy's breast and begins to caress it gently before slightly squeezing it.

Moaning into his mouth, Dizzy continues to kiss, but her pure ecastacy keeps her from being able to contain herself, especially when Ky breaks off of her lips to kiss her neck, eventually moving down to her upper chest and finally kisses the skin in between her cleavage.

"Oh, wow!" says Dizzy. "You've never been this fierce before! But don't stop!"

After a while, Ky brings himself back up to Dizzy's face and says, "So how was that?"

"Amazing!" says Dizzy. "But I hope there's more."

"Oh, that wasn't even the main course." says Ky. "But it is coming up."

"Don't keep me waiting." says Dizzy.

"I don't intend to." says Ky before starting to sit up.

Going to the foot of the bed, Dizzy's panties fall to the floor, followed shortly by Ky's boxers.

To Be Continued in Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 13: Birth of the Twins

Sorry this chapter took so long, everyone. Hellion Prime and I were brainstorming up stuff for future stories and really got into it, so I went a long time without getting this chapter finished. Also, I couldn't find out how to do any proper transtioning. And even then, it might not be all that good. Just bear with me.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope to not take too long with the next one.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Birth of the Twins**

The mildly frosty November morning air blows through the window of Chrom's bedroom, which is designed similar to that of Dizzy and Ky's but the colors of the walls and carpets are switched, and strokes the faces of Chrom and Robin.

Their reaction includes them shifting their heads a bit before slowly waking up to look at each other lovingly.

"Good morning, Robin." says Chrom.

"Hey." replies Robin. "Good sleep?"

"I've had nothing by good sleep since you came back into my life." says Chrom.

Robin giggles a bit and says, "You know, that could be taken the wrong way if you weren't careful."

"Come on, now." says Chrom. "You seriously think I sleep all day?"

"No, of course I don't." says Robin. "Just that it could be taken that way or another."

"Or another?" Chrom asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, if it is wasn't obvious already." says Robin. "After all, you said you've had nothing but good sleep since I returned, at last I checked, the word 'sleep' can mean different things. It's not brain surgery."

Chrom lightly growls through a seductive smile and says as he grabs Robin, "Come'ere, you!"

After that, Chrom and Robin lock lips.

After a while of kissing, Robin says, "So, Chrom... what do you think will happen with Dizzy and her family?"

"Worried as always, I see." says Chrom. "One of many reasons I fell in love with you."

"Come on, Chrom, be serious." says Robin. "What do you honestly think?"

"I don't know at this point." says Chrom. "Dizzy said she was brought for some task, but if Naga brought her here for a reason, then I just have to trust she knows what she's doing."

"Chrom, Naga may be the Divine Dragon, but the last thing you should do is follow her blindly." says Robin. "Doing that makes you no better from Validar."

Chrom sighs and says, "Still, I've got nothing else to go on. I mean, what more do you want from me?"

"How about an honest opinion?" asks Robin.

"Well, if I am to be honest..." says Chrom. "I don't know what could happen, or what this force could be. But if someone with her level of power is needed, then exactly what danger will Ylisse be facing soon?"

"I don't know." says Robin. "But as Shepherds, we have to be ready for the call, no matter the threat."

"I know that, and I will be ready." says Chrom. "But... if someone as powerful as her is needed to be at the frontline to face whatever it is that's out there, are the Shepherds really the right answer to aid her? I've got this nagging fear that we'll be slowing her down."

"Well, we won't know unless we make the effort." says Robin.

Chrom sighs and says, "I wonder if making the effort is what we really need to be doing in this event."

* * *

Back in Dizzy's bedroom, Dizzy and Ky are still asleep until Dizzy starts to come to.

As she groggily wakes up, she says, "Wow, I'm certainly feeling funny right now."

Dizzy thinks for a while, then surprise hits her like a tank.

She immediately turns over and says, "Ky? Ky!"

Ky starts to awaken, then he looks over at Dizzy and smiles, saying, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Um, Ky... we might have a situation." says Dizzy.

Ky spins over completely and asks, "What is it?"

"Ky... I think I'm pregnant already." says Dizzy.

Ky sits up slightly and says, "What? Already?"

Dizzy sits up, keeping her chest covered with the sheets, and says, "I got my wish, but... I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Dr. Paradigm said Gears multiply fast when reproducing, but this is nuts!" says Ky. "How soon do you think you'll have the egg?"

"No telling, but... it could be any day soon." says Dizzy.

"I'd better tell Chrom and Robin about a good place for you to lay it." says Ky. "And we'll especially need a good place to keep it safe and warm."

"Still..." says Dizzy as she slowly smiles. "As frightening as it is to be pregnant already, it's also exciting. I'm wondering if it will be a boy or girl. Since we already have a son, I would really like a daughter."

"Well, whatever the child's gender will be, I'll just be happy to have another one." says Ky. "And this time, we're going to raise this child ourselves. I promise he or she is going to grow up under us."

"And I can't wait to be a part of such a life." says Dizzy.

* * *

Later in the day, Chrom and Robin are fully dressed and in the grand hall talking to Frederick.

Just then, Ky, also fully dressed though his hair is still hanging long, approaches the two royals and says, "Uh, your majesties. I have a favor to ask of you."

Hearing this, Chrom asks, "Is it very important?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's quite important." says Ky.

Chrom says, "We'll continue later, Frederick."

Frederick bows and says, "Very well. I will be off."

"Actually, I might need your help, too, Frederick." says Ky.

Raising an eyebrow, Frederick says, "You must be desperate if I'm needed. What is it, your majesty?"

"Well, don't mention this to Sol or Sin." says Ky. "In fact, don't mention it to any others if you all can, but... my wife is pregnant."

All go wide-eyed, and they all hear the voice of Lissa go, "What!? Dizzy's pregnant?"

Ky facepalms and says, "Perfect."

Lissa and Vaike approach as Lissa says, "I can't believe it! You're about to be parents a second time! And before Morgan in this time is born! Brother, you and Robin need to get busy!"

Robin blushes brightly while Chrom says, "Lissa, for crying out loud, it's not a race! Parenthood needs to be taken serious! If you can't figure that out, I'm not sure you're ready to have Owain be born for real!"

"Gee, that's a low blow." says Lissa with a frown.

"So, when do ya' think your wife will have her next tyke?" asks Vaike.

"To be honest, I have no idea." says Ky. "She's a Gear though, so she'll have the egg before you know it. And don't be surprised if he or she hatches out quickly. Gears develop quite fast, so we'll also need to be ready for when he or she starts maturing quickly."

"I assume you wish to know a good place for Dizzy to lay her egg." says Frederick. "Am I right?"

"Precisely." says Ky.

"In that case, I believe the inner gardens will be a safe location." says Frederick. "I shall go there, and reserve a location for when Lady Dizzy does have the egg."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ky says, "Thank you. And again, don't tell anyone else."

"Of course." says Frederick before he walks off.

* * *

Afterwards, Ky and Dizzy, who is back in her black dress, follow Frederick to the inner gardens.

"Ah, here we are." says Frederick. "I shall find a good and private spot for you to have your egg, Lady Dizzy." Frederick looks around and says, "I think this aclove behind the bushes should be ideal. Come over here and see what you think."

Ky and Dizzy go over to the spot, and Ky says, "So, does it seem good enough, dear?"

"Yes, it should work perfectly." says Dizzy. "Thank you, Sir Frederick."

"In that case, I shall reserve this spot for you when that time comes." says Frederick. "I will let the servants know."

"Just don't tell them too much, alright?" asks Ky.

"Of course." says Frederick. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Good day."

And with that, Frederick leaves.

"So, Dizzy, feeling any different right now?" asks Ky.

"Not just yet." says Dizzy. "But that may change before too long."

"Still... I wonder how we'll keep this a secret from Sol and the others." says Ky. "And if they do react, then I worry more about how he and Sin will react. I mean, Sol wasn't exactly happy about us having Sin back then, and he nearly killed me."

"I remember that very well, and the pain when Sol took Sin to raise him so he could protect him." says Dizzy. "It was so hard to have our son that short of time, only for him to be raised by another just so that we'd be in peace."

"Well, no matter what happens now, I promise this new child will be raised by us, and we will be a happy family." says Ky.

"In the end, that is all that matters." says Dizzy.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ky and Dizzy are behind the bushes in the inner gardens, along with what appear be two eggs. Dizzy is breathing a little heavily while Ky consoles her.

"Are you going to be okay?" asks Ky.

"I think so." says Dizzy. "It's been a while since I did that, but it was good having your help."

Ky smiles and says, "That's good to know. Still, I can't believe you laid two eggs! We're going to have twins!"

"I wonder if they'll be identical or fraternal?" asks Dizzy. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Identical or fraternal, boys or girls, they'll still be lovely children."

"Yeah." says Ky. "For now, we'd better find a safe place for these eggs so they don't get damaged before our kids are born."

"Right." says Dizzy.

Afterwards, Dizzy and Ky emerge from the bushes, only to run into Olivia, who says as she sees them, "Oh, King Ky and Queen Dizzy, I didn't expect to see you there. What were you two doing behind the bushes?"

"Uh-oh." says Ky. "Uh, we were just, um... you know... having some private time."

"You don't mean you two were doing 'that' over there, were you?" asks Olivia.

"No way!" says Dizzy. "Ky and I may be lovers, but we're not that desperate to be intimate. I mean, well... we could. I mean, we've been tempted. But... we just found a spot to share our... feelings."

"Your feelings?" asks Olivia sounding suspicious.

"Yeah, our feelings." says Ky. "Sometimes, Dizzy and I... we just don't feel comfortable letting people see how much we care for each other, and... we just need the space to exchange those feelings."

"I'm not so sure about that." says Olivia. "I know how in love you two are just from the short time I've known both of you. And you seem to be perfectly comfortable expressing your feelings in public... unless you were desperate enough, to... well, you know... make love in the gardens. Besides, Dizzy looks rather flustered and you do too, King Ky, no offense."

"Oh boy." says Ky.

"And plus, your majesty." says Olivia. "You did say 'uh-oh' when you first saw me. Something must be up."

Dizzy sighs and says, "I suppose we should tell her, Ky."

"Very well." says Ky. "Truth is, Olivia, and don't let anyone else know, aside from Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Lissa and Vaike, since they're the only others who know... Dizzy was pregnant and she just laid her eggs."

"Oh, so that's why I didn't see her at all yesterday." says Ky. "But she laid her eggs that quickly?"

"Well, I am a Gear." says Dizzy. "And because of that, I reproduce fast after Ky and I become intimate."

"Oh yeah, I remember now." says Olivia. "But why don't you want others knowing? This is wonderful news!"

"Yeah... except for people like Sol and Sin." says Ky. "Sin and I haven't fully renconciled, though he still loves Dizzy like nothing else. But then again, who wouldn't? As for Sol... he was very upset about hearing Dizzy gave birth to Sin and took it out on me. In fact, he was downright angry, and came close to killing me during our fight. He would have if Sin didn't stop him."

"I never knew." says Olivia. "But why would Sol get so angry about you two having children? Sure, Dizzy may be a Gear, but that shouldn't condemn you two to not be a true family."

"It's not just Sol." says Ky. "It's how our whole world has been. Gears are still seen as abominations by a lot of people that remember the destruction Justice caused during the Crusades, and the people have a right to feel that way. Of course, others see them as a sin against nature, which is very unfair since Gears didn't ask to be made, and while being living beings, were made to not have free will, save for Sol, Justice, my wife and son, and other Gears that managed to break free from Justice's control, Dizzy's friend, Testament being one of them. For that, they couldn't even express their feelings or protect themselves unless given commands. Because of that, a union between a human and a Gear is especially taboo, and it's the main reason I became High King of Illyria, so I could better protect Dizzy from society."

"How awful." says Olivia. "Robin told me there were complications that kept you two from actually marrying. But, I didn't know it was that bad."

"And the Gear Project was because of Sol back when he was Frederick the scientist." says Dizzy. "In many ways, he fought to rid the world of what he created out of guilt, and because he's the first person to become a Gear, he tends to be known as the Guilty Gear."

"So, out of guilt, he's trying to correct his mistake?" asks Olivia. "And it was so great, that he was willing to hurt Ky out of you two having a Gear for a child?"

"That about sums it up." says Ky.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." says Olivia. "No wonder you don't want Sol to find out. Alright, I'll keep my mouth hushed. We'll keep it a secret from him."

"Thank you." says Dizzy. "We want to tell him, but not right now. I want to wait until after our children are born. It looks like we're going to have twins pretty soon."

"Oh, how wonderful!" says Olivia. "If you need me to, I'll look after your eggs and make sure no one hurts them."

"Actually, that wouldn't be too bad." says Dizzy. "Sure, Olivia, you can look after my eggs. Just let us know when they're about to hatch, okay? Ky and I do want to see what our beautiful children will look like."

"Anyway, good luck in taking care of the eggs." says Ky. "And we'll see you around."

"Okay, take care." says Olivia before Ky and Dizzy walk off.

* * *

The day is November 12th. Dizzy and Ky begin their walk to the inner gardens.

"I hope Olivia has done a good job of taking care of our eggs." says Dizzy.

Ky says, "I think I can trust Olivia. I'm sure you can, too."

Just then, Olivia begins to run towards the King and Queen of Illyria.

"Speak of the devil." says Ky. "Olivia, is it time?"

"Yes!" says Olivia. "The eggs are starting to hatch!"

"Let's hurry then!" says Dizzy as the three of them begin to run to the inner gardens.

As they make it to the spot, the three of them see the eggs are hatching. As the shells slowly crack open, out of each one comes a girl; one is basic Caucasian with black hair and the other has a dark tan with white hair.

"Aab, bab ba." says the girl with black hair.

The girl with white hair just looks at Ky and Dizzy curiously, especially Dizzy.

"Girls!" says Dizzy. "They're both girls! I got my wish! And we don't just have one daughter, but two!"

"Amazing!" says Ky. "Two daughters! I've never been this happy since the day Sin was born!"

Dizzy kneels down to the girl with white hair and says, "Hey there. I'm your mom. Want me to get you out of that egg?"

After a while of looking at Dizzy curiously, the white-haired girl giggles.

"I'll take that as a yes." says Dizzy with a giggle.

She then reaches and pulls the baby out of the egg. After that, she cradles her gently.

Ky kneels down to the black-haired girl, and he says, "Hey, I'm your dad. It's so wonderful to see you for the first time."

Like the white-haired girl, the black-haired girl giggles. After that, Ky takes the baby out of her egg and looks at with a loving expression as he cradles her the same way.

"So, what should we call them?" asks Ky.

"Hmm..." says Dizzy. "...I was actually thinking of names before. And I decided that if we had a daughter, she would have a Greek name. And looking at these two, I already know what to call them."

"Well, say it." says Ky.

Dizzy then says, "Well, for the baby you're holding, we'll name her Cindy. And for the one I'm holding, we'll name her Phoebe."

"Huh, that acutally works." says Ky. "Cindy is Greek for moon, and Phoebe is Greek for shining. Cindy here has black hair, and Phoebe over there has white hair. Seems the names are a perfect fit; both girls look to be the very example of night and day."

"Cindy and Phoebe it is then." says Dizzy. "Welcome to the world, both of you."

"Well, having these girls was the easy part." says Ky. "Now the hard part will be telling Sol and Sin about them."

"That will be tough." says Dizzy. "But I'm sure he's becoming a bit easier to explain things to nowadays. But then again, he might not be."

"Either way, we won't be able to hide these two forever." says Ky. "The world will know about them in the end."

"But we'll protect them if any harm tries to come for them." says Dizzy. "We'll always protect our family together. Right, Ky?"

"Always." says Ky with a smile.

To Be Continued in Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 14: Brother vs King

A quick note, in order to understand this chapter better, please read the story my friend, Hellion Prime posted in conjunction to mine called "The Gear Forged in Blue Fire". You can find the link here:

s/12392231/1/The-Gear-Forged-in-Blue-Fire

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Brother vs. King**

Sol is in the outer garderns of Castle Ylisse, leaning against the wall of the castle while smoking a cigarette. From how hard and frequently he's puffing, he defintiely doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

Aria comes out into the gardens and sees Sol there. When she sees his expression from his smoking, she sighs and walks over to him.

"Frederick." says Aria. "Are you going to be out here smoking all day rather than celebrating the new life my daughter gave birth to? I mean, I'm a grandmother twice in two ways. That should be good news."

Frederick just growls in an annoyed tone.

Aria says, "Look... I know you've tried your hardest to clean up our mess."

"Don't you mean MY mess?" asks Sol. "The Crusades is mostly my fault. I should never have let my discoveries go that far."

"Well, touched as I am to hear you trying to play martyr here, you can stop feeling sorry for yourself." says Aria. "You had no control over me becoming Justice back then. Dizzy didn't ask to be a Gear, let alone one of the most dangerous in existence. And no Gear asked to be a weapon without free will. Things happen, Frederick! And you are not fully responsible! Brush the chip off of your shoulder and move on!"

Getting angry, Sol slams his fist against the castle wall, cracking it severely.

Noticing the damage, Aria says, "You know you're going to have to pay for that, right?"

"Like I give a rat's ass." says Sol.

"I think you do, actually." says Aria.

"What is that supposed to mean, Aria?" asks Sol.

"You choose to be this bad boy you've turned into because something terrible happened to you." says Aria. "And you put all the blame on yourself, yet even then, you always act so proud like you don't need help. And yet, you can't see the potential good that can come out of this. That's not the Frederick I fell in love with back then."

Sol sighs and says, "Aria... what good can come of Gears being the majority in our world? Hell, this isn't even our world, and Dizzy chose to reproduce. Without knowing how we could get home, if there even is a way, we risk this world being populated by Gears as well."

"And that's a bad thing to you?" asks Aria. "Are you so prejudice that you must continue to segragate the two as us and them? Frederick... you ARE a Gear now. And I was myself. I remember all the destruction I caused as Justice, so you're not the only one feeling guilt. But I'm not going to let my fears dominate me like you're obviously doing."

"Are you saying I'm afraid?" asks Sol.

"Without mincing words..." says Aria. "Yes. Hatred is one of many bad ideas born out of fear. And right now, you fear that your plans may have been all for naught. You have to understand... you may not have wanted this to happen... but the Gears that were made because of our research are living beings. Yes, many of them are beyond dangerous, but being a danger in ability and being a danger in thought are two different things."

Sol just grunts.

"Now, you can stand here looking angry and feeling sorry for yourself." says Aria. "Or you can accept that change is not always bad, and say hello to my new grandchildren."

Looking at Sol one last time, Aria turns and walks away.

After a while, Sol throws his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. Then he walks in Aria's direction.

* * *

In the inner gardens of the castle, Dizzy, who is back in her provocative outfit she wore in Treehaven, and Ky are sitting on the ground while enjoying their time with their new daughters. A few other members of the Shepherds are also there, such as Lissa and Sumia, who are sitting with the Illyrian High King and his half-Gear wife. Even Sin is with them, and actually happy. Necro and Undine are also playing with the new babies. Cindy and Phoebe themselves are wearing diapers.

"Wow, seeing these two together makes me antsy for the day I actually give birth to Owain!" says Lissa.

"Well, enjoy the time you have while they're in baby form." says Ky. "These two will go from newborn to young adults in a short time frame, just as any other Gear."

"It is the sad truth about us Gears." says Dizzy. "But in a way, it does shorten the time needed to change their diapers. Of course, potty training becomes a bit more difficult."

"Aw, come on, Mom." says Sin. "I coudn't have been that bad about going to the bathroom after you had me, right?"

"Well, I was joking a little." says Dizzy with a giggle.

"ONLY a little?" asks a still downtrodden Sin.

"Relax, Son." says Ky. "Your mother never gets to joke that often, so don't worry about it too much. Just enjoy being with your younger sisters."

"I certainly am." says Sin. "To think I'm now a big brother. I've got to be a good role model to these two."

"Hopefully, you'll be a better role model to them than Sol was to you." says Ky.

"Of course, in order to be a good role model, you do need to get your education up." says Dizzy.

"Man, I knew you were going to say that." says Sin.

Undine says while stroking Phoebe's hair, "It's always amazing to see new life enter this world. This reminds me of the day Sin was born. I may not have been around when you were a baby, Dizzy, but I do at least have those memories of your brief childhood when I did develop."

"I'm glad you're able to have those memories, Undine." says Dizzy. "I'm sure even Necro thinks my girls are adorable."

Necro says, "I must admit, none of the squirts have cried after seeing my face. You think looking like the Grim Reaper would easily induce the innocent with nightmares."

"I have to say, that is a surprise." says Dizzy.

"Yeah, tha' wittle wugwat don't think uncle Necro all that scary, does she?" asks Necro in baby talk as he tickles Phoebe's belly.

Phoebe giggles from Necro's action.

"So, should we see about buying each of you a stroller each for your new girls?" asks Chrom. "You will need some newborn baby beds for them considering their size."

"Well, remember what they've both said, Chrom." says Robin. "Before you know it, those girls will mature rapidly into young adults."

"In that case, we better find them some rooms fast." says Chrom. "But if there's any good news, at least the wet nurses will find their work with them being very brief."

Just then, Frederick comes in and says, "Lord Chrom, I hope I'm not interupting, but we have a newcomer."

Chrom sighs and says, "Another person? Who would they be?"

"Well, he wishes to see Lady Dizzy, though he says he has something 'special' planned for Lord Ky." says Frederick. "He claims to be Dizzy's brother."

Dizzy gasps as she says while standing with Phoebe, "It can't be! He's here, too?"

Ky stands up as well while saying, "Did my servants actually get in contact with him?"

"Did you take the liberty of letting this man in, Frederick?" asks Chrom.

"Of course." says Frederick. He then looks back and says, "You may arrive now."

Just then, Izzy appears from the hallway.

"IZZY!" says Dizzy. "You're here!"

"Dizzy! I can't believe it!" says Izzy. "You're okay!"

Izzy rushes up to Dizzy and hugs her tightly, despite the fact she is holding a child.

After a while of hugging, Izzy lets go and says, "I'm so glad you're alright, Sis. But goddamn, can't you just say no to someone in need for once?"

"I suppose Naga told you everything?" asks Dizzy. "She is the only reason you'd be here."

"Sis, I know you're so nice to everyone and you wish for the world to be at peace." says Izzy. "But haven't you figured how miserable I'd be if you were gone for good? You are the reason I keep fighting, and the very thing that keeps me from going too far."

"I understand, Brother." says Dizzy. "But you have to remember, I am a grown woman, and thus I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know." says Izzy.

Ky approaches and says, "I'm glad you were able to make it, Izzy. And I'm glad Naga was willing to let you in."

"I'm glad to." says Izzy. "So I can kick your ass for not telling me about traveling to another world!"

"You mean my servants still weren't able to get in contact?" asks Ky. "Just where in the world have you been that they couldn't find you?"

"Traveling and doing some soul-searching, of course." says Izzy. "Wait, you mean you WERE trying to tell me what happened?"

"Well, sure, you're Dizzy's brother, so why wouldn't I?" asks Ky.

Izzy began to look sheepish.

Chrom then says, "Well... if the reunion is over, mind introducing us?"

Dizzy says, "Oh right! This is Izzy Badguy. He's my younger brother that I learned I had about a couple of years back."

"Badguy?" asks Robin. "You mean he's Sol's son?"

"More or less." says Izzy. "I was created from the DNA of Justice and Sol Badguy. I can't remember who my creator is, but he or she must have been attempting to recreate my sister."

"I see." says Chrom. "Well, I'm Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse. This woman here is my wife and queen, Robin. We also happen to be the leaders of the Shepherds with myself as Captain and my wife as our Tactician. You'll get to know the other members very soon."

Lissa approaches and says, "Hi there! I'm Lissa! I'm Chrom's little sister! You're lucky to be here after Dizzy had her new twin girls!"

"Twin girls?" asks Izzy.

"Oh yeah, I need to introduce you to my new daughters!" says Dizzy. "The girl I have in my arms is Phoebe, and the one Ky has in his is Cindy! They're fraternal twins."

"So... that means I'm an uncle a second time, and this time, I have two nieces. That's-" says Izzy with a smile before it suddenly turns to realization. "Wait a minute." he says before looking at Ky with an expression of intense anger. "You got my sister pregnant AGAIN?!"

"Yes, and I don't see what the big deal is, Izzy." says Ky. "She is my wife after all, and was that way before she met you."

"Maybe so, but you both had two more children together without my knowledge!" says Izzy. "And of all places, YOU DID IT IN ANOTHER WORLD! WAS THAT YOUR IDEA?! WAS IT?!"

Both Cindy and Phoebe begin to cry from Izzy's yelling.

"No, it was mine." says Dizzy. "And look what you've done! You upset our children with your careless anger!" She tries to rock Phoebe a little as she says, "It's okay, Phoebe dear. It's okay. Your uncle is just being mule-headed right now."

Ky tries to do the same for Cindy as he tries to calm her down.

"Way to go, genius." says Necro to Izzy. "You know, I pity the kids who end up having to call you dad."

"Yeah, and what business of my time in the bedroom is any of yours?" asks Dizzy. "Besides, Ky and I didn't get to raise Sin ourselves as he's been with Sol for most of his life, so I wanted another child for us to raise ourselves. So, I'm not going to stand here while you threaten my husband just for the fact he and I love each other, despite the fact you don't like him."

"He may be your husband, Sister." says Izzy. "But I still have to protect your innocence and dignity somehow. And if I have to kick his ass just to do that, then so be it."

"Ugh, you are so stubborn!" says Dizzy. "I love you like nothing else, but you're far more overprotective than both Necro and Undine can be at times, and I have to admit, that's an accomplishment."

"It's okay, Dizzy." says Ky. "If your brother wishes to fight me to show he cares for you more than me, then I'm willing to let him do so. It's not your fault your brother is so pigheaded and ignorant."

Izzy grins savagely as he says, "Ah, so you wish to fight me? Good. I plan to drive you so far into the ground, you'll have to dig your way out!"

"We'll meet each other in the training ground." says Ky. "But be warned: my love for Dizzy will not be denied. I will bring you down for her sake."

Dizzy sighs and says, "Please, Ky, don't lower yourself to the same level."

"Sounds good. What time do you want us to have it?" says Izzy.

"I say around noon." says Ky. "That should be plenty of time to put you in your place."

"Pfft, you can try, Pretty Boy." says Izzy. "But you're only going to end up losing to me. I will protect my sister from you even if I have to end your relationship."

"Are you really so desperate to defend me that you have to interfere with Ky's and my marriage?" asks Dizzy.

"Sorry, Sis, but if I'm going to protect your innocence, then this is the best way to do it." says Izzy. He then says to Ky, "See you at noon, chump."

After that, Izzy walks away.

* * *

Later that day, a large gathering has arrived at the training grounds. Dizzy is with Chrom, Robin, Aria and Sin. Ky and Izzy stand far apart facing each other.

"Oh, I don't see this ending well." says Dizzy. "Why must my brother be so difficult when it comes to me?"

"Well, you are the first person to ever show him love, Mom." says Sin. "I may not be a smart guy, but I do understand that much. It's been my reason wanting more attention from you than you give to Dad."

"But even so, it seems your Uncle is only doing this out of his own ego." says Dizzy. "He may love me, but he's also wanting to prove he's better for me than your father is. That just can't be accepted as healthy."

"Draw your sword, Loser!" says Izzy to Ky.

Ky, whose hair is now back in a ponytail, unsheathes his sword, then slides the index and middle fingers of his other hand across the blade, imbuing it with electricity.

Responding to this, Izzy smiles savagely as he lights his hands up with blue fire.

"My flame will easily snuff out that lightning of yours!" says Izzy.

"You may have Sol's blood and power!" says Ky. "But you greatly lack his observational skills!"

"Huh, I wonder if that's the first true compliment ol' Boyscout ever gave me." says Sol.

"So, are you ready to lose, Izzy?" asks Ky.

"Let's find out!" says Izzy as he rushes at Ky without warning, ready to strike him with a Farnir.

However, being use to that attack of Sol's, Ky fires a Stun Edge at Izzy.

As Izzy's fist collides with the lightning blast, nullifying it, Ky rushes at him to deliver an electrified slash to Dizzy's brother.

Izzy manages to block the slash in time with a hand while absorbing the shock, then proceeds to punch Ky away with the other.

Ky vanishes, leaving everyone stunned, including Sol.

"Just when the hell did Ky learn to move THAT fast?" asks Sol.

Izzy tries to prepare for another sudden attack from Ky, but is too late as the High King delivers a powerful slash down Izzy's back. The attack doesn't drawn blood, but the surge of electricity to does hurt Izzy quite a lot.

Dizzy just grimmaces while Leo goes, "Ky's learned techniques even I could never imagine! I have to work harder, or he'll surpass me before I know it!"

As Izzy is on a knee, Ky says, "I know we've just started, but I've learned many techniques, so you really have no chance against me. I respect you as Dizzy's brother, but your attitude needs major work. If you surrender, I may help with that."

Growling, Izzy's response is to use Dragon Install in a violent, blue, fiery explosion, followed by turning to punch Ky as she says, "HELP YOURSELF TO THIS!"

Surprsingly, Ky catches Izzy's punch and absorbs the shock as it was nothing. This surprises everyone, especially Sol, Dr. Paradigm and Izzy (the latter most of all).

"That punch should have broke the bones in Ky's hand." says Dr. Paradigm. "I know Ky changed after his relationship with Dizzy, but this needs more studying."

"Did you really think you're the only between us with Gear powers?" Ky asks. "Maybe you need a reminder."

Just as Ky finishes his sentence, his left eye turns red and the Gear symbol appears in it. Suddenly, Ky's body and sword crackle with purple lightning.

Izzy tries to counter by punching with his other hand, but is quickly booted away by Ky as he kicks with him with the sole of his foot, hitting with tremendous force that should be outside the realm of Ky's natural ability.

As he gets finished rolling backwards, Izzy sits up and says, "No, I absolutely refuse to lose to you! I do this for my Sister's sake!"

"You are just too stubborn." says Ky shaking his head. "Remember that you brought this upon yourself."

Izzy growls so strongly that his teeth grit to the point his gums can be seen, and blue fire is seeping through the crevices in between each tooth.

As Izzy stands up quickly and shouts, "GO TO HELL!"

Without warning, Izzy exhales a blast of blue fire at Ky at high speed.

The fire blast seems to hit Ky dead on, getting Dizzy to shout, "KY!"

Long efore Izzy can finish, an electric field charges through the blaze and everyone hears Ky shout, "RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"

Ky emerges through the blaze in the electric field, crashing right into Izzy and sending him flying before blowing him away.

Though in pain, Izzy ignores it and gets back up to charge at Ky, attacking him with a barrage of punches, but Ky dodges each one without trouble. Ky then hits him back with a Split Ciel, and before Izzy can retaliate to charge at him, Ky fires a Stun Edge through the Grinder created by his attack, turning the projectile into a long, electric blade that Izzy tries to guard against, but it is pushed back by.

Izzy then tries to hit Ky with a Bandit Bringer, but the High King of Illyria activate his Gear powers and a purple flash of lightning strikes him, resulting in an explosion of electricity to hit Izzy, knocking him away.

"About time I ended this." says Ky as he readies his sword for another attack just as Izzy lands on the ground.

Ky creates a magic circle in front of him with the word "HOPE" in the center before rushes through it, the magic sending him flying at high speed towards Izzy, his sword crackling with electricity.

"RISING FORCE!" shouts Ky right before she slashes through Izzy, leaving behind a trail of blue lightning and the transparent image of a blue angel appearing before slowly fading away.

Izzy feeling his body getting weak, collapses to the ground.

"Looks like victory is mine, Izzy." says Ky.

All of the Shepherds are just jaw-dropped flabbergasted by Ky's level of power.

"Hrmph." says Sol. "Shows that kid has a long way to go."

Dizzy sighs and says, "Oh, Izzy... I wish you would have stopped before you took this on, not that I appreciate Ky for agreeing to this. But... you did have to be taught a lesson."

Ky turns around to Izzy, who's lying on the ground face down, and says, "Maybe now you will lay off of my relationship with Dizzy? I respect the fact you're her brother, and I don't wish to take that away from her or you. But you also must realize I will do anything for Dizzy to make her happy. And yet, this fighting between us I know made her upset, so if you and I could work together to bring out her happiness, then I think the two of us could be easy friends. What do you say?"

Izzy thinks to himself, _"I refuse to give into this little pansy! There's no way I'm going to let him have my beautiful sister all to himself! I'll see him in hell before that happens!"_

Ky then says, "So, Izzy... do you finally surrender and admit that you were wrong?"

Izzy just smiles smugly and asks, "What do you think?"

Before anyone realizes it, Izzy immediately stands up and spins around as he throws sand in Ky's eyes.

"AAAUUUUGGGHHH!" shouts Ky, being blinded by the stinging grains as he tries to rub them out.

"No! Ky!" shouts Dizzy

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" shouts Izzy as he takes Ky by his head with one hand repeatedly punches him in the gut with his other.

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!" shouts Izzy as he repeatedly punches Ky in the stomach.

"BROTHER! STOP IT!" screams Dizzy.

Soon, Izzy finishes the fight with a powerful blow to Ky's gut, and firing his gauntlet, sending Ky flying away until he rolls on the ground, ending up on his back and cringing in absolute pain.

"Hah! Serves you right, jackass!" says Izzy smugly as he exits Dragon Install. "I've built up a resistance to your attacks. They may still hurt, but they don't have the effect like they use to. You may call this cheating, but no one plays fair in a true fight. So... ready to call off your faux marriage to my sister?"

"KY!" shouts Dizzy as she runs to him, and lifts him up to console him.

Izzy is just shocked by this.

"Ky, are you okay?" asks Dizzy.

"I think I'll be... fine." says Ky. "But I-I'm going t-t-to need to work this off."

Izzy says, "Dizzy, I-I don't understand! Why are you consoling him? He's the loser! He doesn't deserve you!"

Dizzy just looks at her brother with the most cross expression a sibling could give. This puts an uncomfortable look on Izzy's face.

"Dizzy, I'll be fine." says Ky. "I'm sure Lissa or Maribelle can help."

Dizzy stands up and says, "Izzy! I can't believe you would do this! You may have done it for me, but did you ever once take my feelings into consideration?! You were really doing this for your own ego in the end!"

Izzys says, "No, I wasn't, Sister. I was really trying to do this for your own good. He may claim to be your husband, but he would only take advantage of you. You told me many people have tried to do so."

"Are you so paranoid that you must keep me from my own happiness just because want to be my only source of it?!" shouts Dizzy.

"I-Is that neccesarily a bad thing?" asks Izzy.

"You... you..." says Dizzy getting extremely mad. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, BROTHER!"

"Sister... I've never in my life seen you this mad before." says Izzy. "I really wanted to help."

"You've 'helped' enough as is!" shouts Dizzy before she begins to storm off in the other direction.

Aria runs to Dizzy and asks, "Dizzy, where are you going?"

"I need to be alone!" snaps Dizzy. "My brother has angered me too much! Take care of Ky for me."

After that, Dizzy continues to leave.

Sol then approaches Izzy, and smacks him upside the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asks Izzy.

"For the smooth move you did, idiot." says Sol. "I may not be very fond of Ky myself, but upsetting your sister like that had to be the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"I... uh... I guess it was." says Izzy rubbing the back of his head.

"You better make this up to her and fast." says Sol. "If I really am the father of you two, then needless to say, I'd be all sorts of bad cop on your sorry ass for this. You understand me?"

Izzy just continues to look in the direction Dizzy is storming off in and asks, "How could I not?"

To Be Continued in Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 15: The Trap

**Chapter 15: The Trap**

In a heavily forested area of Ylisse, Brutus is sitting on a stump while stirring a pot of something that looks like stew while Juniper is kneeling on the ground, overlooking what looks to be a diagram of the human body. Brutus is wearing a dark grey cloak, though he's got the hood down.

"Let's see..." says Juniper. "I could cut her on the kunckles. That would cause some good pain, but it probably wouldn't cause enough blood loss. Maybe the armpits or behind the knees. Those would be good areas to slice open."

Just then, Thomas approaches and is carrying a flask of dark violet liquid.

"Captain." says Thomas. "I made the Nightshade Potion like you asked me to."

"Very good." replies Brutus. "Pour it in."

Thomas uncorks the flask, and pours the liquid into the stew. The potion makes the stew turn a slight purple before Brutus' constant stirring has it go back to its original color, though slightly dark than before.

Brutus stops stirring to smell the stew a bit and says, "Perfect. She won't know what hit her. And it seems to go well with the seasonings I put in this stew. You've done well, Thomas."

"Flattering as it is to hear you say that to me, Captain, do you really think that woman Meredith fought will really come this way and alone?" asks Thomas. "After Meredith's screw up, she might be a little wary about encountering any more of us."

"We don't have a choice in the matter." says Brutus. "I have to admit, Meredith wasn't a complete idiot. Truth be told, she's actually right about us needing to remove this obstacle if we're to keep doing business in this country, and after the collapse of Pleiga, Ylisse's economy has boomed, so we need to get as much as we can out of this country as possible. Besides, you know my methods, Thomas. You know I can use techniques to separate an individual from a pack, so don't be too worried. As long as we don't invite the majority of the Shepherds, we'll be fine."

Thomas sighs and says, "I sure hope this plan works, Captain. Alright, I'm going back to keep an eye out for her. I'll let you know when she arrives."

After that, Thomas walks back in the direction he came from.

"Gee, that Thomas always has a big stick up his butt." says Juniper.

"Maybe so, but we do need him for both his hawk-like eyes and his apothocary skills." says Brutus. "They're two things that are going to help us if this woman is to come our way and we're to show her our influence."

"I know, Boss." says Juniper. "Still doesn't help he's Mr. No-Fun-At-All. As for me, I plan to have as much fun as possible learning more about our new guest. I wonder if she's some rare form of Manakete, or a newly evolved sub-species of human we've never seen before. It'll be so much fun seeing what makes her tick and how her powers work. What do you think, Boss? If we learn anything about this person, do you think we could use that for strategic purposes? I can hardly contain myself when it comes to all the possibilities!"

Brutus just sighs and follows it with, "Just stick to the plan, Juniper. We only hurt her severely if she doesn't cooperate. Of course, knowing the idealistic types, she probably won't. But even so, I still have my ways."

"I know, Boss." says Juniper. "And that's why I love working with you."

* * *

Back in the Shepherds' Garrison, Chrom is at the Shepherds' strategy table, and quite focused on it.

Robin approaches him from the side and asks, "Chrom? Are you okay? Dueling with more unpleasant thoughts like usual?"

Chrom sighs and says, "Just about always ever since Dizzy and her friends and family arrived. But mostly, I'm just concerned about what will happen down the road. I mean, Dizzy was only supposed to be here to drive off some great evil, but now, we have more things to worry about. Dizzy's new girls for example. I heard Aria mention Sol talking about the possibility of Gears taking over our world."

"Is that a big problem?" asks Robin. "I mean, so far, the only Gears we've seen the powers of have been Dizzy, her son and her brother who just arrived here shortly."

Chrom says, "Yet, according to Dizzy, what we saw of her aren't even her TRUE powers. Just what could she be capable of that could be beyond our understanding?"

"This isn't usually like you, Chrom." says Robin. "You're actually acting paranoid, or at least more than when Emmeryn was captured and sentenced to be executed."

Chrom sighs again and says, "It hasn't been long since I've become Exalt, and yet, I find myself dealing with a potential crisis that could make the Grima Incident seem like a mere footnote in history. I mean, seeing what Dizzy's brother and Ky are capable of alone should be more than enough for us to worry what potential threat we could be going up against. And before that, we saw what Dizzy could do, DESPITE the fact it wasn't her maximum potential, and that makes me worried if this threat is beyond our imagination. And if it is, then what can the Shepherds do about it?"

"Continue to fight, of course." says Robin.

Chrom looks at his tactician wife and asks, "Robin?"

"We've gone up against impossible odds before and people whose powers suppassed our own by miles." says Robin. "I suppose I need not remind you of Walhart, right?"

"How could I forget?" asks Chrom. "But even so, do you really think he'd be able to stand up to such powerful forces?"

Robin says, "Well, he was willing to take on Grima, so I imagine the odds would only excite him."

"Heh, perhaps you're right." says Chrom. "If anything, I more worried about where Dizzy may have roamed off to. After storming off like that after her brother's attack on her husband, it might be best to keep an eye out for her."

"Well then, let's do it." says Robin. "If we're to make sure she'll be all right, then let's get our best Shepherds to deal with anything that comes her way."

"Good idea." says Chrom. "I'll go get them right now."

"Let us both go." says Robin. "We're in this together in the end, remember?"

"Right." says Chrom before he and Robin walk off together.

* * *

In the forest close to the castle, Dizzy walks through it, still looking mad.

"Ooh, that brother of mine." says Dizzy. "How can he be so thick-headed and mean to my husband? If he cared about my happiness, he wouldn't interfere with things between Ky and me."

Dizzy sighs as she begins to calm down.

"I hope he'll be a better person down the road." says Dizzy. "In the meantime, maybe there's some forest animals here I can talk to that can make me happier."

As Dizzy looks around, she sees a red fox coming towards her.

Smiling, Dizzy kneels down as she says, "Hey there. Did you come to see me? I would appreciate the company."

Dizzy holds out her hand gently, and the fox sniffs of it before it starts to lick the end of her fingers.

Dizzy giggles and says, "That's right, I'm not going to hurt you. You're definitely as sweet one."

The fox then lets Dizzy pet its head.

Unbeknownst to her, Thomas has been keeping an eye on her as he then goes back to Brutus and Juniper, and says, "Captain, she's here. It's just our luck."

"Excellent." says Brutus. "Put the plan into motion. Create the fog, and try to have her lured here by the smell of this stew."

"Right." says Thomas before he heads off.

Juniper says, "I know I need to be quiet, but I can't contain my excitement! I'll have a new subject to dissect soon."

Brutus says, "Only if she doesn't agree to our terms. In the meantime, you go hide yourself."

"Righto." replies Juniper.

As Juniper goes into hiding, Brutus pulls the hood over his head.

As Thomas goes back to keeping an eye on Dizzy, he uses a special potion that ends up creating a thick, white fog as he uncorks it, slowly seeping through the woods.

As Dizzy continues to play with the fox, she notices the fog rolling in and says, "That's funny. And the weather looked so clear today. Where did this fog suddenly come in from?"

Dizzy stands back up and says, "Necro, Undine, what's going on here?"

Necro and Undine transform and Undine says, "This is impossible. The weather was good just a moment ago. I don't remember there being a fog rolling in, especially at this time of day."

Necro adds to that, "Something is definitely rotten in the state of Denmark. We'd better be careful."

"I suppose we-" Dizzy starts to say before a sudden aroma fills her nose, making her quite curious. "Something smells good. Is someone cooking something?"

"If someone is, then they must not be too far away from us." says Undine.

"Right." says Dizzy. "You two better go back into wing form. We don't want to rudely surprise anyone not familiar with us."

"Be careful, Dizzy." says Undine before she goes back into wing form.

"I got the feeling this could be a trap, but there is the possibility I could be wrong." says Necro. "Just stay safe, Dizzy."

After Necro goes back into wing form, Dizzy begins to walk in the direction of the aroma.

After a while, she then approaches Brutus and the kettle he's stirring the stew in. Brutus still has his hood up.

"Uh, hello?" Dizzy asks.

Brutus looks in her direction, the hood masking his eyes and identity, and says, "Hello, young lady. Didn't expect to see you in these parts. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'm busy cooking a stew here."

"That's odd." says Dizzy. "You don't seem to be questioning me like where I come from, and why I have wings and a tail."

"Well, I've met many oddities in my travels." says Brutus kindly. "You won't believe what lies out there. I have to admit, though, you definitely are a unique one. I've seen many things, but never someone like you."

"Of course you wouldn't." says Dizzy. "You've more than likely never heard of a type of being called a Gear."

"And you'd be right." says Brutus. "But... I like to think of myself as open-minded, and always wanting to experience new things. I guess you can say I'm good at gathering data like that."

"Something we have in common, surprsingly." says Dizzy with a small laugh. "My Gear abilities make me good at absorbing information, and I always want to know more."

"I'd say I was in love if I didn't get the feeling you were already taken." says Brutus. "A woman of your beauty would more than likely have suitors at her beck and call, or that would be the case if I also didn't get the feeling that it's not just your wings and tail that people have to worry about when it comes to you."

"That is true in a way." says Dizzy. "It's mostly my level of power that scares people, and needless to say, my wings and tail are part of my power, among other things I can do. But yes, surprisingly, I do have a husband, and he and I even have a son. In fact, we just had twin daughters yesterday."

"Oh, congratulations." says Brutus. "Ah, but where are my manners? I should introduce myself. My name is Rodderick."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rodderick." says Dizzy. "My name is Dizzy."

"Dizzy, huh?" says Brutus. "Quite an odd name. I don't meet many out here with such a name, especially young ladies. Ah, but pay me no mind. I'm more than sure your name suits you well."

"So... what kind of stew are you making?" asks Dizzy.

Brutus says, "Oh, well... it's Venison Stew."

"Venison?" asks Dizzy. "You mean as in bear?"

"Absolutely." says Brutus. "That's not going to be a problem with you, is it?"

"Well, no." says Dizzy. "It's just... considering I lived in the forest back then, I always made friends with the animals, so to think of a beautiful creature being turned into food always makes me a little uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." says Brutus. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, it's okay." says Dizzy. "In the end, destruction caused by humans is all part of the natural cycle, and how they've evolved, humans can't survive on fruits and vegetables forever. After all, they do need protein. Plus, they are omnivores."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." says Brutus. "It's good to know you have a realistic side as well as idealistic one. Should make things easier for people to understand when it comes to you."

"So... uh..." Dizzy starts to say. "Do you mind if I have a taste?"

"Oh, by all means, help yourself." says Brutus.

He hands the stiring spoon to Dizzy.

As Dizzy slurps the roux, she tastes many flavors and seems to enjoy it.

"That's quite good." says Dizzy. "So many great herbs and spices must have went into this. But still, there's one I can quite tell what it is. Is it thyme? No. Sage? No. All-spice? No, that tends to be used for jerk rubs. What could this flavor be?"

Suddenly, like a mack truck, the effects of the poison hit Dizzy head on, and she starts to feel woozy.

Seeing this, Brutus casually lowers his hood, revealing his face as he asks, "Are you feeling something?"

Dizzy looks at him and weakly asks, "R-R-R-Rodderick? What did you... put in this stew?"

"Well, let's see..." Brutus starts to say. "I put in bear meet, carrots, potatoes, celery, tomatoes, corn, onions, mushrooms, beef broth, garlic, paprika, oregano, cilantro, and... what was that other ingredient? Ah yes! A special substance made from a flower called Nightshade."

After finishing his sentence, Brutus looks at the weakened Dizzy intently, who then asks, "Wha-you poisoned me? Why?"

"Look, it's nothing personal." says Brutus. "I just needed to have a word with you. You see... you did inspire one of my followers to do something incredibly stupid. Don't worry, you won't be seeing her or any of her men again. I took care of them. Properly. However... a dead follower is a mark against my reputation, and while she did something drastically careless, she was still someone I needed in order to better get what I was after. Now, do you know who I REALLY am?"

Dizzy then says as she stumbles back and lands on her butt, "Oh... Oh no."

Necro and Undine transform but are unable to act in any way aside from suffering poison.

"I knew I should've acted sooner." says Necro. "Damnit."

"I think we're in deep trouble." says Undine.

Brutus then gets up from the stump he was sitting on, and slowly walks up to Dizzy.

Dizzy, Necro and Undine look up at the crooked mercenary, and the young half-Gear asks, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Brutus calmly says before kneeling down. "At least, that's not my current intention. I just want to talk. I imagine a woman of your idealism and intelligence would want to do the same thing, and had you been someone less... dangerous, I wouldn't do what I just did to you. Actually, come to think of it, you did it to yourself. Sure, I was being awfully nice, but maybe this will teach you to not trust strangers so much. Then again, trickery and deception are some of the methods I've used to get as far as I have. And yet, your presence threatens that. That is something I cannot have. I'm sure even a bleeding-heart like yourself understands that, right?"

"But... I was only doing what the Shepherds needed done." says Dizzy.

"Precisely." says Brutus. "You see, you're only a piece of a bigger whole that I'm not keen on having ruin my plans. In fact, I try to avoid authorities as much as possible. And in these parts, the Shepherds are an authority I DESPERATELY try to avoid. However, while the Shepherds are my main concern, and you only a piece... you're still a piece I can't ignore after hearing about what you're capable of. Like I said, if you only weren't so dangerous, things would be different. But alas, it is what it is. And I know, you probably didn't ask for your abilities and other gifts, but it doesn't change the fact that certain actions have to be taken when it comes to you. I'm sure you can understand, right?"

"What do you want?" asks Dizzy.

"Here's the deal." says Brutus. "Seeing you now as only have less than 24 hours to live, I need to make this brief. I want you to tell the Shepherds to not follow us and deal with people that they should be dealing with. I know that sounds tough for such a simple request seeing as you must think I'm a criminal... and in a way, I am. However, I earn my living by providing services to people and getting what I can get as payment. Yes, my costs can be steep, and I may seem like a greedy bastard, but I have my own plans to make my perfect living. You see, many bad guys out there want to rule the world or destroy it, blah blah blah, I hear it so often. Thing is... none of those are me. I don't want to rule the world, because what good would come of that? There would be no fun to it, and the mystery of life would be gone. And I definitely don't want to destroy the world, because despite my nihilism, I do actually like living and I do want people to be around... because they're a good source of my income. However, the real reason I don't want to be tyrant or a warlord is because both tend to lose. Yes, you must feel the same way. Eventually, such villains are going to be brought down by the good guy. It's just how it is. Now this doesn't mean I plan to be someone who will uphold truth and justice, oh-ho-ho, no. I plan to make the ultimate killing I can, but I try to do it WITHOUT being a target for the good guys. Some men want to rule the world, some want to destroy it... but me? I'd rather fleece it. In the end, I just want to retire a happy man with a castle on the highest mountain with servants and women to fulfill my every desire, and the most delicious of food a man could live on. Sounds like a dream that's at least worth breaking the rules for, right?"

"But that's still wrong." says Dizzy. "You-you shouldn't take advantage of people. The Shepherds must stop people even like you."

"I knew that would be your answer." says Brutus with a small chuckle. "But, allow me to give you some motivation to fulfill my request." Brutus then pulls out a small vial of light blue liquid. "You're poisoned right now. And I have the cure."

Brutus skillfully flips the medicine across his fingers back and forth a few times to catch Dizzy's attention.

After the last time, he holds the vial in front of her as he says, "I know, it looks tempting. Doesn't it?"

Dizzy weakly tries to grab the vial, but Brutus pulls it away say, "Uh-uh. Do you and I have a deal? You promise to call Shepherds off of finding me, and you get the cure. Disagree? Well... I could just let the poison kill you, but not only would I risk letting you inform the Shepherds before you die... I would also deny my new Lieutenant the chance to learn more about you. Ever since Meredith told me about you, Juniper has been so eager to know what all goes into your very being. And believe me, if you knew she was capable of, you wouldn't want to satisfy her desire for knowledge on anatomy. So... what's it going to be?"

Dizzy says, "Normally, I wouldn't do this since I am who I am. But since I've been around Sol and my brother for so long, I'll take my chances."

Suddenly, Dizzy spits in Brutus' face.

Slowly wiping the spit off, Brutus looks quite unhappy as he says, "Well... if the Shepherds still aim to come after me, then I may as well give them some motivation as well as riding them of their strongest link." He then stands up and turns to look behind himself as he says, "Oh, Juniper! You have a new patient!"

A high-pitched squeal erupts from the trees, and Juniper immediately runs in, asking, "Does this mean what I think it means, Boss?"

"That's right, Lieutenant." says Brutus. "Have fun."

"YAAAAAY!" shouts Juniper. "Let's begin the operation, then!"

Just as Juniper is about to go and get Dizzy, Izzy flies out of nowhere, yelling out and punching Juniper right in the side of her face, then he fires a shot to send her flying away.

Brutus facepalms while letting out a frustrated grunt as he says, "Just what I needed."

Dizzy says with a weak smile, "Brother! You came!"

"You okay, Sis?" asks Izzy.

"Not entirely." says Dizzy. "This man here poisoned me."

"WHAT!?" shouts Izzy.

"Well, technically, she did it to herself." says Brutus. "I just made the poisoned stew. She volunteered to taste it. Then again, I made myself sound quite trustworthy, so you'd still blame me anyway."

"AND FOR THAT, YOU'RE DEAD!" shouts Izzy as he's ready to hit Brutus with a punch.

"Not so fast." says Brutus holding the vial of antidote. "I still have the cure. And you know what else I can do?"

Without warning, Brutus throws the vial against a rock, shattering it.

"Now, what do you plan to do?" asks Brutus. "You kill me, your sister still dies."

Though looking troubled, Izzy then smiles and smirks as he says, "Shows what you know. You must not know a damn thing about us Gears. Because our bodies are enhanced through magical means, our immune systems and antibodies can eliminate any poison you throw at us. Which means long after you're dead, Dizzy will be back in fine form."

"Maybe so." says Brutus as he unsheathes his Fellblade and points it over Dizzy's leg. "However, I always have a backup plan. Take another step further and this sword will kill her faster than that poison will. Her life for mine sounds like a fair trade. As long as my men and women stay alive, you will never win."

"I wouldn't talk so fast." says Izzy. "While you and I have been talking, the Shepherds have been rounding up your little toadies, so even if you manage to escape, your forces will be significantly weakened. How do you like that?"

Brutus' eye twitches, but tries to downplay it as he says, "I wouldn't worry too much about that; I told them to go into hiding before I did all of this. Before you know it, they'll be safe from any of you."

"Tell that to these morons!" says Chrom's voice.

Brutus turns to see Chrom and other Shepherds throwing down the now captured members of Brutus' forces.

Brutus' expression looks more and more irritated.

Ky appears next to Chrom, who then says, "Your majesty... Dizzy is your wife, so I think it's only fair that you get to bring him down."

Ky unsheathes the Magnolia Eclair, fires it up with blue electricity and says, "I'd be glad to."

Unknown to the rest, Brutus pulls out a flask of grey potion in his other hand.

Sin appears as well and says, "You're not going to leave me out! I'll make this guy pay for hurting my mom!"

"Well, looks like you're all out of options." says Izzy smugly.

"Not quite." says Brutus.

Without another word, Brutus stabs Dizzy in the leg with his Fellblade, pain roaring through her body from both the blade in her flesh and necrotic magic as she screams in agony.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouts Izzy as he, Ky and Sin rush in to attack Brutus.

However, before any of them can reach him, Brutus throws the flask and a thick, grey mist forms, obscurring his figure. However, the three manage to make contact with something.

"Did we get him?" asks Sin.

Suddenly, as the mist clears, Brutus is no longer there, but instead, there stands Sol who has blocked the three attacks and says, "Good thing I intervened. You three knuckleheads almost hit each other."

"Where did he go?!" shouts Sin.

"Let's worry more about Dizzy right now." says Sol.

Dizzy puts her hands on her wound, panicking out of both pain and fear.

Sol kneels down next to Dizzy and says, "This is not good. Her immune system is keeping both the poison and magic from that guy's sword from killing her. But since it's working overtime, it could be the very thing that ends up killing her instead. We've got to move fast!"

"Bring her to my room in the castle!" shouts Ky. "We'll treat her in there!"

Not saying another word, Sol takes Dizzy in his arms and runs back in the direction of the castle.

"I can't believe this." says Izzy. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been such a stubborn jackass, Sis wouldn't be in this situation."

Stahl runs over to the stew and starts to smell it. Knowing the scent, he says, "She was poisoned by Nightshade! I know what to do!"

Frederick, "Really?!"

"Yes, but I need to hurry!" says Stahl as he scoops a bit of the stew into a vial before taking off.

"Let's go then!" shouts Chrom. "We haven't much time to lose!"

And with that, everyone runs back in the direction of Castle Ylisse.

To Be Continued in Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 16: A Brother's Agony

Sorry this chapter took so long to make. A lot of things have recently developed, such as me finally getting a Nintendo Switch and moving into an apartment to cease living with my grandma. Other things have come up, too. But, finally, my new chapter is up, so... please enjoy.

 **Chapter 16: A Brother's Agony**

Lying face up on the bed, Dizzy screams and cries in agony while Ky cradles her hand in his own.

Though her self-healing keeps both the poison and magic at bay, the wound is still emitting harsh, corrosive miasma that looks as painful as it is.

"Dizzy..." says Ky. "Please, stay strong."

Dizzy is at a loss for words as the excruciating pain keeps them from reaching her lips.

Meanwhile, outside of the room is Izzy, looking as miserable as he feels.

 _"This is all my fault."_ Izzy thinks to himself. _"I don't deserve a sister like Dizzy for what I've done."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room lined with shelves holding several vials of liquid and other substances, Stahl is gathering various ones, though carefully as he observes each and every one he comes across. Yet, with how dire the situation is, his pace doesn't slow down.

After carefully yet swiftly mixing in ingredients into a green liquid boiling in a cauldron, Stahl begins to stir it.

Just then, Sol appears and says, "God damn, what's with the strong odor?!"

"Sorry." says Stahl. "I wish I had more time to explain, but I'm trying to brew a concoction to help Dizzy with her situation."

"You really think it can work?" asks Sol as he somehow forgets the smell.

"To be honest, I don't know." says Stahl. "With how bad her situation is, I really don't have time to ponder that. Yet, the fact I'm mixing this stuff up without distilling the ingredients means I'm going to have to take a chance. Doesn't help she was hit with enough concentrated Nightshade that could knock a dragon out."

"At this point, we can't settle for 50-50." says Sol. "I think I might have an idea as to how to make this crap of yours work."

"You do?" asks a surprised Stahl. "Don't keep me in suspense."

"Take some of my blood and add it to your potion." says Sol.

Surprised and a bit weirded out, Stahl asks, "Are you sure?"

"Dizzy's own immune system should be strong for poison on its own." says Sol. "It'll even be enough to ward off both it and the magic. However, it could also work itself into killing her. The healing factor of my DNA ought to take some of that load off."

"You're speaking words only Miriel would understand. And even that's debatable." says Stahl. "I guess it's a worth a shot since I have no knowledge of Gear physiology."

"In that case..." says Sol as he takes off his glove and pulls out a knife.

Wasting no time, Sol cuts a deep gash into his exposed palm and holds it over the green liquid as blood quickly drips into it.

"There." says Sol. "Stir it in and let's see if that helps the process."

"Don't want to be naively positive, but I feel this might work." says Stahl as he continues to stir.

* * *

Arriving in the room, Stahl brings the potion over to Dizzy as he says, "Lord Ky, I need you to stand to the side for a while. I need to administer this medicine right away."

"Right." says Ky as he does what he's told.

Stahl comes over to Dizzy and brings the flask close to her mouth and says, "Alright, Dizzy, I know you're in tremendous pain right now, but I need you to drink this. Just try and concentrate on getting this down."

Though the pain makes it incredibly tough, Dizzy manages to relax a bit as Stahl tips the flask over Dizzy drinks ever so slightly, guzzling it down as fast as she can manage to.

"Will that help her?" asks Ky.

"I can only hope." says Stahl. "It should at least remove the poison, but Sol added some of his blood in hopes of speeding up the healing process."

"He did what?" asks Ky again, thinking he misheard Stahl.

"Yeah, he says his, uh... DMA or whatever you call it could make her heal faster." says Stahl. "I don't know if he's right about that or not, but since he and Dizzy are Gears, I won't question it."

"Maybe, but I only worry about what could happen afterward." says Ky. "There is the chance Sol is Dizzy's father, but that makes me worried if she could take on some of his mannerisms or something worse."

"I think we should be more focused on your wife getting better." says Stahl.

"Yeah, you're right, Stahl." says Ky.

Stahl says, "Alright, that's all of the potion. I just hope it all does the trick."

Right after he says that, Dizzy's cries of pain start to become less and less, thus she begins to show signs of calmness.

"Huh?" asks Stahl. "Is... is it working?"

Just then, Stahl notices the giant gash and miasma coming out of it begin to disappear.

"Hey! It's actually working!" says Stahl.

Ky comes over to see the same thing and says, "It really is!"

Even Izzy's attention is caught by this development as he breathes a sigh of relief, though still not showing any signs of becoming happier.

Ky comes over to Dizzy and asks, "Dizzy, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, considerably..." says Dizzy as she breathes heavily with sweat dripping down her face. "I still feel some pain, but... it's all fading."

Ky sighs with relief as he says, "Oh, thank God. That's the second time I almost lost you."

"Ky?" asks Dizzy.

"Yes, Dizzy?" Ky replies.

"If you don't mind, Ky..." says Dizzy. "I want to get some rest. I still feel a little weak after hurting so much."

"Right. I understand." says Ky.

Stahl then stands up and says, "I'll be getting back to my lab to put some more of this potion in stock should it be needed. I'll get back with all of you later."

"Thank you again, Stahl." says Ky.

"Anything I can do to help the situation." says Stahl. "Call me if you need me again."

And with that, Stahl leaves casually.

Ky then says, "You get plenty of rest, Dizzy. I'll come back to check on you later."

"Thank you." says Dizzy right before she falls asleep.

Afterwards, Ky leaves the room.

Just as he passes him, Izzy says, "Hey, Ky."

Ky looks at Izzy and says, "What is it, Izzy?"

"If we can, I'd like to talk a bit." says Izzy. "It's about my attitude earlier today, among other things."

"If you're talking about wanting to fight me because of the fact I got Dizzy pregnant again..." says Ky. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"Actually, I feel I must." says Izzy.

"In that case, let's talk while getting away from Dizzy." says Ky. "We don't need to disturb her rest."

After that, Izzy and Ky travel together while talking.

"Ky, you remember the Order of the Black Lion had me as both their slave and personal weapon of destruction, right?" asks Izzy.

"How could I forget?" says Ky. "I'll always remember the day we first met you where you were so focused on trying to kill Dizzy that you were willing to destroy all of Illyria just to make it happen."

"The day Dizzy expressed her love of having a brother to me is a day I'll always cherish." says Izzy. "I felt important and needed for more than just having these abilities of mine. I felt loved for the first time in my life."

"I know." says Ky. "I remember you said you would do anything to protect Dizzy from thereon out."

"But that's where I've made my biggest mistake." says Izzy. "I've been so focused on protecting her from others that I never once took her feelings into consideration. In the end, I've really been doing it for myself rather than for her. I've been so selfish that I've been more focused keeping her a certain way rather than letting her enjoy herself and being able to live her life."

"I wouldn't know much about your situation." says Ky. "I've never had brothers or sisters. Therefore, I'm clueless on how to tell you what it takes to be a better sibling."

"Even so, I've wronged you both." says Izzy. "I haven't let her live her life. And I haven't let you enjoy your time with her. I never saw that before, but realizing she ran off and nearly got killed because of me, I think I should have. For that, I don't deserve to call Dizzy my sister."

"Don't go beating yourself up, Izzy." says Ky. "It's great that Dizzy can have such a protective and loving brother. I do admit that you protect her from others that she loves at times, such as myself. You have to remember that Dizzy has had a lot of family that's not blood-related to her, such as having Testament as a brother figure and finding family with the Jellyfish Pirates. I know you never got to have a true family as the Order of the Black Lion abused you and only thought of you as a weapon. You've had it really bad. In fact, I think you protect Dizzy from even those that love her because in a way, you're still jealous of her."

"Yeah, I guess I must be." says Izzy. "She's had it so good, despite the dangers and problems she faced. And even when she was in a bad situation, she always had all of you to lean against. I never once in my life had that. When I learned I had a sister, I felt nothing but rage when the Order was feeding me those lies about her and mother abandoning me. And I only became angrier when she denied having a brother or even knowing about me. Yet, the moment she showed me real love, I was willing to do anything to protect her, even from you. Now I know that my protection was doing more harm than good. In fact, it almost got her killed."

Ky says, "Izzy, stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known what would happen. None of us could. Rather than just punishing yourself, try to find a way to better the situation. Learn when you need to protect her and who to protect her from. Sounds simple on paper, I know, but it will take practice. In the end, if you can manage that, I think you'll be proud to call yourself Dizzy's brother."

Izzy sighs and says, "I'll certainly try."

"That's all you can do." says Ky.

Just then, Chrom and Robin appear and Chrom asks, "So, how is Dizzy doing?"

"Better." says Ky. "She's still in pain, but Stahl's concoction worked like a charm. Of course, that might be mainly because Sol added his blood to it."

"Normally, I'd be concerned, but anything to save an ally at this point in time." says Robin.

Ky says, "She's sleeping right now, so we should do our best to not disturb her."

"Right you are." says Chrom.

Just then, everyone hears someone clear their throat. Everyone looks to see Dr. Paradigm approaching.

"Dr. Paradigm, what is it?" asks Ky.

"If you don't mind, your majesty, I wish to see you in my temporary lab." says Dr. Paradigm. "I wish to do some studying on you after recent events."

"For what?" asks Ky.

"I think you know the answer already." says Dr. Paradigm.

Ky sighs and says, "Right."

"Go on ahead, Ky." says Izzy. "I'll stay around to keep an eye on Dizzy."

"Okay, I'll see you all soon." says Ky. "Let me know what happens."

And with that, Ky goes with Dr. Paradigm.

"What was that all about?" asks Chrom rubbing his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the new camp set up by Brutus and his gang, Juniper is holding a bag of ice on the bruise on her face.

"Man, this is not fair." says Juniper. "Pain is no fun when it's happening to me."

Brutus just stands there with his arms crossed as he says, "Still, this is very troubling. Now the Shepherds are on to us. And we've got no way to keep them off of our trail. More than likely, they're finding a way to treat that woman, and once she's recovered, they'll be after us again."

"If only we could have acted sooner." says Juniper.

"What's the point?" asks Brutus. "If we did that, we would have the Shepherds after us sooner. We were right to not take that many chances. You know how I operate. Some may call it cowardly, but it's not really that if you know how to pick your battles."

"Even so, we're badly crippled now." says Juniper.

"Yes, and I'm going to have to reprimand a lot of you for this, including you." says Brutus.

"Such a time to gain new knowledge and it's all wasted by those no good Sheperds." says Juniper. "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Brutus kneels down next to Juniper and puts an arm around her as he says, "There, there. We'll get another chance soon. In the meantime, we're just going to have to lay low and find a way to keep ourselves out of the limelight for a while."

As Brutus continues to console Juniper, the other men and women see this from a distance and all have disturbed expressions.

"Jee, how can the boss love that little sicko?" asks a man.

"He definitely seems to play favoritism with her." says a woman. "Especially since she's now his new Lieutenant."

"We'd better not talk in secrecy too much, for who knows what they could do to us." says another man.

* * *

In Dr. Paradigm's lab, the Gear doctor comes in to see a sitting Ky as he has a paper in his hands and flies towards the High King, giving a concerned expression.

"What is it, Doctor?" asks Ky.

Dr. Paradigm sighs and says, "It's as I figured. The most recent time you and Dizzy were intimate, your cellular transformation has increased expodentially."

"It has?" asks Ky.

Dr. Paradigm looks at Ky as he nods and says, "I don't know what you will eventually become like, but I can say one thing for sure: very soon, you'll cease to be human."

To Be Continued in Chapter 17


End file.
